Hufflepuffs Are True
by SageTelgar
Summary: Huge changes are in store for Maisie Wood and her friends, from O.W.L.s and mysterious professors to the Triwizard Tournament. As Maisie and her friends grow up, their feelings become more complicated, and the bonds of friendship are tested as war looms on the horizon. Sequel to "Just and Loyal" & "You Might Belong In Hufflepuff." (PoA & GoF, OC/OC for now )
1. Summer 1993: Letters

**A/N: Welcome back! This is the 3** **rd** **volume of my Harry Potter fic centered around Oliver Wood's younger sister Maisie. If you haven't read the first or second parts ("You Might Belong In Hufflepuff" and "Just and Loyal"), I'd highly recommend doing so before you dive into "Hufflepuffs Are True." There will be a lot of teenage awkwardness and drama in this one, so brace yourselves. I'm having so much fun writing these, so I hope y'all are enjoying them. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 _Dear Harry Potter,_

 _Ron mentioned that you don't get the_ Daily Prophet _, so I thought you might like an update on the goings-on the British and Irish Quidditch League:_

 _The Holyhead Harpies crushed the Chudley Cannons last week—three hundred and fifty to thirty. The Harpies are the only all-female team in the League. Even their biggest players are smaller than most male players, so it speaks to how truly shitty the Cannons are that the Harpies were able to beat them—and you can tell Ron I said so! I don't know why he supports the Cannons; nobody else in his family does. Oliver and I like Puddlemere United, but they haven't had a great season either. They beat the Kenmare Kestrels, but only by twenty points. The Kestrels' Seeker caught the Snitch, but he knocked the Puddlemere Seeker into the stands to do it, so Puddlemere got a penalty after the Snitch was caught, which I'd never heard of before. It increased the win by ten points, but Puddlemere is still near the bottom of the League. Ah, well—we still have most of the season ahead of us! I'm including photos from the_ Prophet _so you can see. The Puddlemere Seeker's crash was truly spectacular._

 _That's all for this week. I'll keep you posted, if you like. Hope you're having a better summer than last._

 _All the best,_

 _Maisie Wood_

* * *

 _Dear Mays,_

 _If you like John Steinbeck, you might like Scott Fitzgerald. Mum says Fitzgerald's books give you a good picture of the American "Jazz Age." I remember Kettleburn saying that Newt Scamander was in America around that time. Can you imagine the writer of our favorite textbook in a jazz club?! I can't. I'm sending you a copy of_ Pride and Prejudice, _which is my all-time favorite book. I really hope you like it!_

 _I'm glad you're talking to Cedric again. He's a good guy, and you wouldn't want Quidditch to be awkward. We need you in top shape to beat Gryffindor! Hamish and I have a broomstick now, and we've found a remote place to practice flying. Hamish wants to play for Ravenclaw. I'm going to try out for the Hufflepuff team again, though I don't expect to make it. Maybe seventh year. You or Bry will be Captain, and you'll let me on the team, right? (Picture me winking. Don't laugh. I can definitely wink.)_

 _I've spent most of the summer doing catchup work. Sprout got me and Justin special permission from the Ministry to practice charms and such over the summer. Hamish wanted me to age us up so we could go to the pub, but we don't do human Transfiguration until N.E.W.T. level._

 _When I first woke up in June, I was really scared, remembering what the monster looked like and freaking out over how much time had passed. Then I was sad, because I lost a few months of my life that I'll never get back. But now, I'm mad at Slytherin's monster for making me miss time with you. We'll have to make up for it this year!_

 _Can't wait to see you! Hope you're having a good summer._

 _Love,_

 _Pip_

* * *

 _Dearest Daisy,_

 _I write to you from the exotic reaches of the Egyptian desert, where rolling dunes stretch to the horizon like waves on the sea. (Didn't know I was a poet, did you?) It's hot as Hades here; the entire Weasley clan is sporting impressive sunburns. Mum uses the Sun-blocking Charm, but Dad bought Muggle sunscreen, and Fred and I have been using that instead._

 _You should see some of the weird shit that Egyptian wizards cooked up to guard the Pharaohs' tombs. It's gruesome. Mum won't let Ginny see some of it, which makes Ginny mad, as I'm sure you can imagine. Ron looks a bit green sometimes, but he doesn't want us to think he's scared, so he comes in anyway. Bill knows exactly what each curse is, and what it does, but he won't tell us how to cast any of it. I think Mum has sworn him to silence. Can't have Freddie giving Towler an extra head, can we?_

 _I miss playing Quidditch with you in the orchard. You're working on your underhand shot, aren't you? It's always been your weak point as a Beater, and Watson never corrected it. It's a good thing your ex-boyfriend is Captain this year; maybe he can help you out._

 _What have you been reading? How does the garden look? Mum keeps asking, but I told her it's a lost cause—there will always be gnomes—but she hasn't given up yet. We're counting on you to maintain order, Mays._

 _See you soon!_

 _Georgie_

* * *

 _Dear Maisie,_

 _I've a prefect! I screamed when I opened the letter. I honestly can't believe it. I thought I'd gotten too many detentions. This means you have to keep in line this year, Mays. I will no longer turn a blind eye to rule-breaking, nor can I in good conscience participate. (That first part was a joke. I won't report you unless you do something stupid right in front of me.) I wrote to Jimmy, thinking he'd be one, too—but it's Jasper! I'm dreading doing patrol with him, Mays, he doesn't talk to me at all._

 _Because I made prefect, Mum and Dad bought me a Nimbus Two Thousand and One! Have you seen the new Firebolt? I'd've_ _loved_ _one of those, but they're expensive. My sister Fiona's a Squib, so they have to pay to send her to a good Muggle school. Our neighbor has been helpful; Mum asked her where's a good place, because Fi didn't get into the traditional family school (which is true). So now Mum has a Muggle friend, which I never expected. Mum's pureblood, and her whole family's Slytherin, but Mum was in Ravenclaw and Dad's a half-blood, so of course she's not a complete bigot like Pucey and his lot._

 _Anyway, I hope you're doing well. I saw the Weasleys in the paper. I'm so jealous the twins get to go abroad. I've always wanted to travel. Maybe we can go somewhere after we finish at Hogwarts, if neither of us is drafted to a Quidditch team._

 _All my love,_

 _Bryony_

* * *

 _Dear Maisie,_

 _How are you? Your last letter hardly said anything. Are things awkward with Cedric? I hope not. How's the garden look? The honeysuckle should be blooming about now. Let me tell you, Mays: throwing gnomes is actually a great Beater drill. It increases the strength of the arms and improves the aim. Don't laugh; I swear I'm not joking. Make sure you throw them with both hands, underhand and overhand._

 _George and I bought your birthday present, but I'm not going to tell you what it is. No begging, either, or sulking at me with those big green eyes. You must suffer in silence. You will either love it or hate it, and either reaction is good with us!_

 _You're never going to believe this, but I've been working on my homework while we're here. I can picture your surprised face. The curses Egyptian wizards used on the tombs are a gold mine of Transfiguration spells. This might be the longest essay I've ever written. McGonagall better be impressed—I definitely "exceeded expectations" this time. How's yours coming along? Don't give yourself a headache over it, Mays. Transfiguration isn't as complicated as you think it is._

 _Who are the prefects for your House? Georgie and I aren't prefects (big surprise). I've got this horrible, sinking feeling it's Kenneth Towler for Gryffindor. That would make it a fair fight, though: my brains against his authority. Don't laugh, Mays—just because I don't apply myself in class doesn't mean I'm not as clever as you or Bryony._

 _Do you remember that day in Hogsmeade, when we were talking about fake wands? George and I have been working to improve on the Zonko's model and I think you'll get a laugh out of what we've come up with. We have lots of other ideas, too. I can't wait to tell you all about them when we see you._

 _This letter is longer than I meant it to be, but there's one more thing: I finished_ the Swiss Family Robinson. _I think it's my favorite Muggle book to date. It's long, and dry, but I loved it. Muggles know so much about flora and fauna! It's incredible! I see your point, Mays, about sharing knowledge with Muggles. We could have a lot to teach each other, but I still don't think we should reveal magic to Muggles. I don't think they'd handle it well._

 _On a cheerier note: Harry's birthday is this week. Ron bought him a Pocket Sneakoscope. Bill said it's cheaply made rubbish for tourists, because it kept going off during dinner. Little did he know that I'd put beetles into his soup—the spit-take when he realized what he was eating was truly spectacular. Sprayed Percy and Ron full in the face. The best part was that everyone laughed—Mum and Dad—even Percy! I don't remember the last time I saw Percy really laugh. It was amazing._

 _Hope you're good, Mays. See you soon._

 _Fred_


	2. Year 5: September 1, 1993

Pippa spent the last week of the summer holidays at Maisie's house. They passed many pleasant days swimming in the pond, reading from the Muggle library, and playing Quidditch. Pippa was getting better on a broomstick, and agreeably played Keeper to Maisie's Chaser.

On September first, Dad took Maisie, Pippa, and Oliver to King's Cross. Oliver, who'd just gotten his Apparition license, took Maisie by Side-along Apparition. Dad took Pippa, who was overwhelmed by the experience and puked in the bin by platform ten before she went through the barrier.

Pippa and Maisie found an empty compartment near the back of the train. The train had been moving for nearly an hour before Bryony found them.

"There you are! Why are you hiding back here?"

"It was the only empty place," said Pippa. "The train seems more crowded this year."

"How can that be?" said Bryony.

Maisie shrugged. "Maybe there are more first-years?"

"Maybe." Bryony settled more comfortably in her seat. "Anyway, how was your summer?"

"Great!" said Pippa. "I've gotten pretty good on a broom!"

Bryony laughed. "When did you practice flying?"

"Hamish got a broom for his birthday, and we found a place to fly that's within cycling distance. We went out a few days a week. I did a sloth-grip roll and didn't fall!"

The door opened, and Jimmy and Owen came in.

"Well done, Pip!" Jimmy stuck out his hand, and Pippa high-fived him with enthusiasm.

"How's it going, Jim?" said Maisie.

"Good! Spent part of the holidays hiking in Scotland. That was fun." Jimmy sank into a seat. "I think we were near Hogwarts. The local Muggles kept talking about this huge castle that nobody goes near."

"Couldn't that be anywhere in Scotland, Jimmy?" said Bryony.

Jimmy shrugged. "Maybe. But don't Muggles love touring old castles?"

"I can confirm that," said Pippa. "When I was ten, my gran took us all on a tour of France. We went in like twenty castles."

"Really?" said Owen. "What's the fascination?"

"A lot of the rooms are pretty, and the architecture is really cool. How did Muggles move such big stones?"

"I wonder the same thing about the pyramids," said Maisie.

"Speaking of pyramids," said Owen, "has anybody heard from the twins lately?"

"I saw them last week," said Maisie. "They've quadrupled their freckles."

Owen laughed.

"I'm dying to hear about their trip," said Jimmy.

"Me, too!" said Pippa. "I've always wanted to go to Egypt!"

"Egypt, really?" said Bryony. "I don't see the appeal, honestly. I don't like sand."

The countryside rolled by, and heavy clouds descended as the afternoon passed; it got dark very early. There was a distant rumble of thunder.

Fred and George came in around four o'clock. Lee Jordan and Jasper Murray were with them.

"There you are," Jasper said to Bryony. "We need to be patrolling the corridor."

"Oh, right." Bryony set down her cards. "I'm out, guys."

"I'll take your hand, Bry," said George. "You go do your prefect things."

Bryony and Jasper left, Bryony straightening her prefect's badge as she went. George took Bryony's seat.

"Can I deal you in, Fred?" said Owen.

"No thanks." Fred slid into the seat next to Maisie and reached for a Chocolate Frog. "I'll just watch. All right, Mays?"

"Yeah, great." Maisie showed him her hand. "What do you think? Raise or pass?"

Fred pursed his lips and pretended to ponder; Maisie's hand was truly terrible. "Raise."

"Done." Maisie bet another two Sickles.

Jimmy calmly matched Maisie's bet. Owen's eyes flicked nervously from Maisie's face to Fred's. "I fold," he said reluctantly.

Pippa matched, and George raised the stakes again. At Fred's encouraging nudge, Maisie stayed in the game. Jimmy won that hand, George the next, and Maisie was nearly out of money.

"Sorry, guys, I'm out." Maisie put down her cards. "I need to save my pocket money."

"We should play with Bertie beans instead," Jimmy said.

The train started to slow down.

Maisie glanced out the window, which was completely blurred by rain. "Are we there already?"

"Time flies when you're having fun," said Owen.

"No, Maisie's right," said Fred. "We're not there yet."

"Did the train break down?" said Pippa nervously.

Jimmy stood up and opened the compartment door. "Any idea what's going on?" he asked somebody in the corridor.

The train lurched. There were cries of pain up and down the train as luggage fell from racks and people were flung into each other. The lights went out. Cries of pain were replaced with cries of surprise and fear.

"Does it feel colder to you guys?" said Lee.

George peered out the window. "Can't see much through the rain…hang on, I think there's somebody out there!"

"Who?" said Pippa, her voice a little higher than usual.

"Ministry officials?" said Owen. "Maybe they want to search the train for Sirius Black?"

"Could be," said Fred.

"It definitely feels colder," said Maisie, drawing closer to Fred. He put his arm around her.

Lee stood up. "I'm going to see if—" The door to the compartment opened, and three people stumbled in.

"They're out there!" said a high-pitched boy's voice.

"Who's out there?" said Owen.

"There are dementors in the corridor!" said the boy shrilly.

"Malfoy, is that you?" said Fred.

At the same moment, Jimmy said, "Dementors? You're joking."

"Why would I joke about that?" said Malfoy in that same high voice. Maisie remembered Malfoy from dueling club and the Slytherin Quidditch team: a thin, pale boy with a pointed face and hair the same color as Pippa's.

"I'm going to investigate." There was a rustling sound as Lee drew his wand. "There's no way the Ministry would allow dementors to board the Hogwarts Express."

"I'll come with you." George stood up.

The compartment door opened again. A tall, darkly hooded figure floated in the doorway. It did not speak, but its every breath was like a death rattle. The temperature dropped noticeably.

Maisie remembered a day in primary school, when Emily Greenstreet had teased Maisie about her favorite yellow school dress. Maisie had cried in the corner of the playground…she cried on the day Oliver went off to school without her and she was alone for the first time…Pippa's petrified face in the corridor…

"Please," said Lee feebly. "Please…go away."

There was a sudden coldness around Maisie's shoulders; Fred had stood up, too. "Get out of here." His voice was much firmer than Lee's. "We don't have him, okay? A convicted murderer is not trying to sneak into a school." The dementor didn't move.

A faint silvery glow grew in the corridor. Silver mist curled around the edges of the compartment door. The dementor recoiled, hissing, and glided away. A thin, shabbily dressed man with a scarred face appeared in the doorway, wand drawn. The glowing silver mist seemed to be emanating from the tip of his wand.

"Did anybody in here faint?" he said.

"Faint?" said Malfoy derisively, though feebly. "Who'd faint?"

"Pippa did." Jimmy was kneeling beside her on the floor.

"She'll be fine," said the man. He rummaged in his pocket. "When she wakes up, make sure she eats this. You should all have some. It helps. If you'll excuse me, I want to check on the rest of the students."

Jimmy took the lump of chocolate. "Thank you, Mr.-?"

"Lupin. I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I had hoped to save our first lesson for the classroom."

"Thank you, Professor," said Maisie. "We'll be fine."

Professor Lupin nodded politely and left.

Jimmy passed the chocolate around. They all sank back in their seats, sighing heavily, wrapped in their own thoughts. The three Slytherin boys remained in the compartment. Maisie wondered why, but then she looked at Malfoy's face and thought: he looks too scared to walk.

Pippa stirred. Her eyes fluttered open, and she struggled to sit up. "Hi…what the hell happened?"

"Pip!" Jimmy and Maisie were next to her immediately.

"How do you feel, Pippa?" said Maisie.

"Eat some of this." Jimmy fumbled with the chocolate. "Professor Lupin said it would help."

"Who's Professor—mmph!" Jimmy had bypassed her hand and shoved the chocolate into her mouth.

"There were dementors," Maisie said. "I guess you saw Slytherin's monster again?"

Pippa nodded, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Pip." Maisie wrapped her arms around Pippa. "It's all right. It can't hurt you anymore."

Malfoy was watching this closely. "You were one of the petrified students? Are you Muggle-born?"

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" said Fred sharply.

"Absolutely nothing." Malfoy stood. "We're leaving." His two friends, large boys with vacant expressions, followed suit without comment.

"Looking forward to our Quidditch match, Malfoy," said George.

Malfoy sneered, but his face was still deathly pale, and he said nothing.

Maisie helped Pippa back into a seat. Jimmy found an extra Chocolate Frog wedged between the seats and made her eat it, too. The twins launched into a long-winded story about trying to shut Percy in an Egyptian tomb, which brought feeble chuckles and weak smiles to everyone's faces.

They were at Hogwarts within the hour. The rain had not abated.

"Don't envy the first-years, having to cross the lake in this weather," said Owen.

"McGonagall will fix them up, no problem," said George. "Ready, you lot?"

They sprinted through the downpour, clutching their various pet carriers, and stuffed themselves into the first carriage they saw. The ride to the castle was unusually silent. Everyone stared in different directions, absorbed in their own thoughts. The rain on the roof would have drowned out any conversation anyway.

Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were standing near the front door, watching students come in.

"Miss Bailey!" Professor McGonagall called. "My office, please!"

"What?" Pippa looked alarmed.

Maisie seized Pippa's hand. "No way you're going alone."

"I just want Madam Pomfrey to check on those students who suffered extreme reactions to the…events on the train," said McGonagall. Pursed lips indicated her disapproval of such events. "Miss Wood, you may come along if you wish."

"We'll see you later," Maisie said to the others.

"Oh, and there's Potter—Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!" Moments later, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger emerged from the crowd.

"There's no need to look so worried," said McGonagall. "I just want a word in my office."

Maisie, Pippa, Hermione, and Harry followed Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey up to McGonagall's office, a small room with a large fire.

"Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that Potter and Bailey were taken ill on the train," said McGonagall.

"I'm fine!" said Harry.

"Of course it's you." Madam Pomfrey peered into Harry's face. "Setting dementors around a school, it's disgraceful." Madam Pomfrey felt Harry's forehead, then Pippa's. "They won't be the last ones to collapse. They're terrible things, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate—"

"Hey!" said Pippa.

"I'm not delicate!" said Harry.

"What do they need?" said McGonagall. "Bed rest? Perhaps a night in the hospital?"

"No!" Harry sprang to his feet. He looked better-fed than he had last summer, when Maisie, Ron, and the twins had rescued him from his barred bedroom, but his brown skin looked wan after his encounter with the dementors. The forked-lightning scar shone white, in stark contrast with his dark skin and hair.

"Well, they should have some chocolate, at the very least," said Madam Pomfrey.

"We've already had some," said Pippa.

"Professor Lupin gave it to all of us," said Harry.

"All of you?" said Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes," Maisie chimed in. "I don't know how he had that much chocolate on him, honestly."

"We finally have a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor who knows his stuff!" said Madam Pomfrey.

"Are you sure you're all right?" said McGonagall.

" _Yes!_ " said Harry and Pippa.

"Very well," said McGonagall. "If you three will kindly wait outside, I'd like a brief word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, and then we can all walk down to the feast together."

Maisie, Pippa, and Harry went out into the corridor with Madam Pomfrey, who bustled away.

"Have a good summer, Harry?" said Maisie.

"Better than the last one." Harry smiled. "Thanks for your letters. They were great."

"Glad you liked them!" said Maisie, beaming. "Can you believe the Kestrels last week?"

"No!" said Harry. "I wish I could've seen that feint!"

"I have the newspaper clipping, actually, and I think there's a picture. I'll give it to you."

The door opened, and McGonagall and Hermione stepped out. Hermione looked very pleased about something.

"Shall we?" said McGonagall.

By the time they entered the Great Hall, dinner was already on the tables. Pippa and Maisie slid into seats next to their friends.

"What was that about?" said Owen.

"McGonagall wanted to check on Pip," said Maisie. "Everything is fine."

"That's good." Owen handed Maisie a bowl of potatoes.

Maisie glanced toward the Gryffindor table. Harry and Hermione were sitting with Ron. The twins were only a few seats over. Fred looked up and met Maisie's eye.

"Everything okay?" he mouthed.

Maisie gave him a thumbs-up and smiled.


	3. Year 5: October 6, 1993

It's a relief to be back on a broom, Maisie thought as she hovered fifty feet above the Quidditch pitch, hefting her bat. It'll be great to hit something and yell.

Their first three weeks of classes had been intense. With O.W.L.s rapidly approaching, all their professors were piling on the work. Maisie had worked on an essay for McGonagall until the wee hours. She was absolutely dreading her Transfiguration O.W.L. It was the subject she struggled with most, and she needed an "E" if she wanted to do a N.E.W.T., which she needed if she wanted to become a Healer, and—

"Mays, heads up!"

Maisie rolled without thinking, and a Bludger whistled harmlessly by.

Owen took off after the Bludger. "You were supposed to hit it back!"

"Sorry, Owen!"

Quidditch tryouts were in full swing. Maisie and Owen were testing potential Chasers' evasive abilities. Minutes earlier, Maisie had hit Justin Finch-Fletchley in the side of the head. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott hurried him up to the hospital wing, with Maisie's effusive apologies.

The prospective players were not strong, and Maisie could tell that Owen was relieved. Owen would become the second Beater if nobody good turned up. Maisie was almost guaranteed to keep her position. She wanted to try other positions, but there wasn't much chance of that anytime soon.

The tryouts continued for several hours. Pippa stayed on her broom the entire time, much to her delight, and acquitted herself well in the Keeper trial.

Finally, Cedric called a halt, and the entire group—nearly twenty people—showered while Cedric conferred with Archie Ford. When they were all assembled again, Cedric said:

"Well done, everyone. Thank you for coming out. It was a great trial. Okay, listen up. Our Chasers this year are Ford, Webb, and Griffiths."

No surprises there, Maisie thought.

"Our Beaters are Powell and Wood."

"Yes!" Owen high-fived Maisie so hard her hand stung.

"Our Keeper is Dixon, and our Seeker is…well, me. Wood will be our reserve Seeker again. We'll have Graham and Smith as our reserve players. The rest of you played quite well, and we looked forward to seeing you at the matches. Thanks."

"Well done, you guys!" said Pippa.

"You did great, Pip," said Bryony. "All that extra practice paid off."

Pippa beamed. "I made it to the final round! I can't wait to tell Hamish!"

"Really well done, Pip." Jimmy grinned and threw an arm around her.

"You flew really well, Jim," said Maisie. "I didn't hit you with a single Bludger!"

Owen laughed. "I can't think of a higher compliment than that, Jimmy."

"I bet you make Chaser next year after Ford graduates," said Maisie.

"I didn't know you were so eager to be rid of me, Wood." Archie Ford's voice came from just behind Maisie. She jumped.

"Merlin's pants, Ford, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"How should I sneak up on you, then?"

"Not at all, if you know what's good for you." Maisie punched him on the arm.

"Ow! Wasn't expecting that." Ford rubbed his arm, laughing.

By the time they got back to the castle, it was already dinnertime. The fifth-years ate quickly and hurried to the common room to write their DADA essay.

On the first day of term, Maisie and her friends got to DADA ten minutes early. They didn't know what sort of teacher Lupin would be, but he had helped them on the train. Lupin himself was nearly late.

"Hello, and welcome." Lupin set his battered briefcase on the desk. "I spoke to Professor Dumbledore about this class. Your O.W.L. is this year, and Professor Dumbledore feels that your education in jinxes and curses has been lacking, so that's what we'll focus on. I'll have a syllabus by next week. Let's take roll."

He ran down the list of names, looking directly at each student when they responded, and occasionally asking if somebody had a nickname they preferred. This was already a favorable contrast to their last several DADA professors, none of whom had even known Maisie's name.

"I see I have two Weasleys in this class." Lupin smiled. "I knew your parents. Which of you is which?"

"I'm George," said Fred.

Only Lee and Maisie laughed; most people still couldn't tell the twins apart.

"Nice to meet you, Fred." Lupin smiled. "And George." He looked down at his list. "Margaret Wood."

Maisie cleared her throat. "Um, I go by Maisie?"

"Of course." Lupin looked at her searchingly. "Is your mother Lyra…Howell?"

"Um, yeah."

Lupin nodded. "…And that's the end of my roster. Push these desks aside and get your wands out. I want to see how well you perform some minor jinxes."

Nobody was good at any of the spells, since they'd hadn't had much practice, but they improved enormously after a mere hour under Lupin's tutelage.

Unfortunately, the in-class focus on spellwork meant more intense theory-based homework. The essays were at least twenty inches each, but nobody minded doing so much work for Professor Lupin.

"He's the best teacher we've ever had," said Jimmy fervently after the first week.

That night, the fifth-year Hufflepuffs were up until midnight finishing Lupin's homework. Bryony and Jasper, who'd had prefect patrol after dinner, were still scribbling when Maisie went to bed.

Bryony yawned through breakfast the next morning. "Reckon I could skive off being a prefect to catch up on my homework?"

Jasper smiled into his cereal. "Yeah, good luck with that."

"We have DADA first thing, too." Bryony groaned. "I'm so dozy, I'll be hit with the first Knockback Jinx that comes my way."

"We'll go easy on you, Bry," said Maisie.

As it turned out, Knockback Jinxes were not the subject of the day's lesson.

"I'm sure you all remember the visitors you had on your train ride to Hogwarts," said Professor Lupin. "Dementors, who guard Azkaban, are extremely dangerous creatures. They suck the happiness and life out of you, leaving behind only that which is dark and tragic."

Maisie glanced sidelong at Pippa, who had gone pale. Maisie patted her knee under the desk.

"The only way to combat a dementor is a Patronus Charm, which feeds on the antithesis of what dementors are: happy, positive memories. While the Patronus Charm is incredibly advanced magic, and will not be on the O.W.L., Professor Dumbledore and I feel that is important to give you, at the very least, the tools to defend yourselves in case the dementors stray out of bounds.

"Please don't feel bad if you cannot perform the charm today. This is very difficult magic, and you will not be graded on this. However, I would strongly encourage each of you to practice the Patronus Charm in your abundant spare time," said Lupin drily.

"Now: take a moment. Close your eyes and think. Find the strongest, happiest memory you can and fixate on it. This is the fuel for your Patronus Charm."

Maisie pondered. What was her happiest memory? Nothing sprang to mind. Her childhood, while generally pleasant, was uneventful. She'd been happy at Hogwarts, but no memory seemed particularly strong…except for her Quidditch match against Charlie Weasley, when she played Seeker and flew faster than she ever had. Maisie fixed her thoughts on the intense, exhilarating sensation of flying at top speed. She remembered her exuberant scream, and smiled.

Lupin said, "I can tell by your expressions that you're ready to try. Clear the desks away."

Some people used the Levitation Charm to move the desks, while others used sheer muscle power. The result was loud and chaotic, but eventually they got it done.

Maisie paired up with Owen. She stood back while he tried to cast the charm.

" _Expecto Patronum_!"

Nothing happened.

"Budge over, Owen, my turn."

"No, wait. Let me try one more. _Expecto Patronum_!"

Still nothing. Owen sighed.

"All right, Mays, give it a shot."

Maisie stepped up. Next to her, Pippa was muttering under her breath, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Just try it, Pip," Jimmy said. "The worst thing that'll happen is nothing."

" _Expecto Patronum_!" said Pippa. Something silvery fluttered at the tip of her wand.

Pippa squealed. "Something happened!"

"Well done, Pippa!" Lupin was moving down the line, observing. "Maisie, let's see it!"

Maisie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She imagined the feeling of wind in her face.

" _Expecto Patronum_!"

Pippa squealed again.

Maisie opened her eyes. A large silver mist was drifting from her wand. Maisie gasped.

"Twenty points to Hufflepuff, for two successful first attempts," said Lupin. "Very well done, indeed!"

He awarded each cloud of mist ten points, and five to everyone in the class for trying such difficult magic. By the end of the lesson, several others had produced silver mist; Jasper's even assumed a solid shape for a moment, though nobody could tell what it was.

"I think it was a lizard," said Jimmy as they entered the Great Hall for lunch.

Owen shook his head. "It was definitely an alligator."

"I thought I saw more of a dog shape," said Maisie. She slid into a seat next to Archie Ford.

"All right, Wood?"

"Good, Ford, thanks." Maisie reached for a sandwich. "We just learned Patronus Charms with Lupin."

"That's N.E.W.T.-level stuff!"

"Lupin said that, but that it's important to know how to defend ourselves in case the dementors stray."

Ford sighed. "He might have a point. Those things are bloody dangerous. I'm amazed Dumbledore allows them on campus."

"Dumbledore's not happy about it," said Jasper. "I heard McGonagall and Sprout talking about it. None of the teachers are pleased. The Ministry insisted, because of Sirius Black."

Ford snorted. "Why would he come all the way up here? What does he gain by breaking into Hogwarts?"

"No idea." Maisie shrugged. "The Ministry must know something we don't. We have to trust them. Otherwise, what's the point of all this?"

Oliver's barn owl, Wadcock, soared into the Great Hall and landed in front of Maisie. He stuck his leg out. Maisie recognized Mum's handwriting on the envelope.

"Thanks, Wadcock." Maisie shoved her nearly-empty plate in his direction and ripped open the letter while he ripped into roast pork. She'd written to Mum about Quidditch tryouts last night, and made sure to mention Professor Lupin. Something about the way he'd asked about Mum piqued her curiosity.

She read: _Well done as always. Maybe Dad and I can come to one of your matches. We're keen to see Oliver play before he graduates. He said a few scouts are coming to the matches. It wouldn't hurt you to play your best too, Mays. You're an excellent flier, and it's good to keep your options open. It's funny you mention Professor Lupin. One of my Howell cousins married a Lupin…I wonder if he's their son? She hasn't been to a family reunion in years. I hope you're studying hard, but not too hard! Love, Mum._

Mum's cousin, Maisie thought. Professor Lupin is Mum's cousin. But why haven't I met him before?


	4. Year 5: October 31, 1993

Maisie wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans for the tenth time. "This feels weird."

"I know." Pippa sighed. "I'm not really surprised, though."

"You're not?" said Maisie. "I am."

Owen had asked Maisie to go to Hogsmeade with him. Caught off-guard, Maisie had said yes without thinking, but she was having second thoughts.

"I didn't know he felt that way," Maisie said.

"Don't be dense, Mays." Bryony chuckled.

Pippa glanced at her watch. "We should go, or we'll miss the carriages."

"Right." Maisie wiped her palms on her jeans again. "Let's go."

Owen and Jimmy were waiting in the common room. Jasper was in a chair by the fire, bent over a textbook.

"Sure we can't get you to come out, Jas?" said Jimmy.

Jasper sighed. "I really need to buckle down on this History of Magic essay."

"You're the only one who cares about that class," said Bryony. "Come out with us."

"No, I really shouldn't." Jasper smiled. "Next time. Thanks, though."

The others kept up a stream of light chatter on their way into the village. Maisie and Owen were conspicuously silent. Maisie kept wiping her hands on her jeans.

When they reached Hogsmeade, Jimmy said, "How does Honeydukes sound?"

"Yeah, let's do it," said Maisie, but Owen said:

"We'll meet you guys later, okay?"

"Oh." Jimmy blinked, taken aback. "Okay."

Owen and Maisie walked down High Street together. Owen swung his arms liberally, but Maisie kept her hands tightly at her sides.

"Where are we going?" she asked finally.

"Oh, just this little tea shop," said Owen. "Lee told me about it."

He led her to a building off High Street Maisie had never been in. The inside was decorated, a bit garishly, with lace doilies and flowers on every table.

"Is this Madam Puddifoot's?" said Maisie warily.

"You've heard of it? Yeah, lots of people come here." Sure enough, Thomas Simpson and Ruby Andrews from Ravenclaw were sequestered in a corner.

"Lee told you to bring me here?"

"No, not exactly." Owen laughed nervously. "He just said that lots of people come here on…dates. So I thought it might be a good spot. Shall we sit here?"

Maisie thought, I've always hated this kind of soppiness. Shouldn't Owen know that by now? "Yeah, here looks good."

They sat, and Maisie stared fixedly at her menu for several minutes.

Owen cleared his throat. "So, um, big match coming up. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. What do you think?"

"Gryffindor will win," said Maisie without looking up. "Harry can outfly Malfoy any day of the year, and Oliver's an amazing Keeper."

"Those Slytherin players are big blokes. Any them could knock Katie or Alicia out of the air."

"They'd have to catch them first." Maisie finally looked up, and grinned. "Those girls can flat-out fly."

"True." Owen returned the smile.

Madam Puddifoot herself, a rotund woman clad in lace, bustled up to their table. "Ready to order, dears?"

"Um, yeah," said Maisie.

"We'll take a pot of Earl Grey, and whatever this week's Danish is," said Owen.

"And can I get a few jam tarts?" said Maisie.

"Coming right up!" Beaming, Madam Puddifoot took their menus and bustled away.

Maisie and Owen sat in awkward silence.

Why can't I think of anything to say? Maisie thought. I've never had this problem with Owen before.

"So, um, O.W.L.s are coming up," said Maisie finally.

"Yeah." Owen made a face. "I'm dreading it, to be honest. I have no idea what career path I take, so I don't know what grades I need."

"Maybe Sprout can help you," said Maisie. "We're supposed to have career meetings sometime this year."

"How do you know that?"

"Um, Cedric mentioned it."

"Oh, right." Owen's face fell. "Do…do you know what you want to do?"

"I've always thought I'd like to be a Healer," said Maisie.

"You need top grades for that, though."

Maisie bristled slightly. "I have good grades."

"I just meant you've got a lot of work in front of you."

"Yeah, but I think it'll be worth it."

"If you say so." Owen shrugged. "It'd be cool to be an Auror, don't you think?"

"Sure," said Maisie. "But if Healers need top grades, becoming an Auror is just as intense."

"I could always go out for Quidditch." Owen grinned. "I think the Cannons are drafting."

"The Cannons are always drafting because their shitty players keep getting knocked out of the air!"

The conversation about Quidditch flowed easily until Madam Puddifoot brought their tea and pastries.

"Excellent!" Owen grabbed two Danishes and a jam tart. "Mays, you want one?"

"No, I don't care for Danishes." Maisie took three jam tarts and reached for the teapot.

"Here, let me." Owen reached for the teapot, pushing Maisie's hand aside, and knocked it over.

Maisie pushed back from the table, but there was scalding tea all over her front. She cried out.

Owen's face flooded red. "Sorry, Mays! Here, take these." He tossed napkins at her.

"I'm okay." Maisie dabbed at herself.

Madam Puddifoot descended on their table, tutting. "Never fret, my dears! I'll soon have this cleaned up."

She waved her wand. The tea on Maisie dried immediately. Maisie sighed. "Thanks, Madam Puddifoot. What do we owe you?"

"You're not leaving already?"

"Yeah, I think we'd better," said Maisie. "We're meeting some friends for lunch."

Owen paid the tab, red-faced, and they made their escape. Outside, the stiff breeze dried Maisie's clothes the rest of the way. She shivered.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" said Maisie. "Better go meet the others for lunch. I'm starved!"

They set off for the Three Broomsticks, once again cloaked in awkward silence.

As they passed Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, Archie Ford stepped out. "Hey, Wood! How's it going? Hey, Powell."

"All right, Ford." Maisie met his eyes—a lovely shade of blue, she noticed—and tried to communicate her desperate need for a third wheel.

Amazingly, Ford seemed to catch on. "Where you headed?"

"The Three Broomsticks," said Owen. "We're meeting some people."

"I'll walk with you." Ford fell in step beside Maisie. "I think I'm the only seventh-year in the village today. People are already behind on their work, but my favorite quill broke, so here I am."

"Jasper stayed back, too," said Maisie. "Classes aren't so great, then?"

"Last year before N.E.W.T.s? Honestly, I expected it to be easy."

Maisie laughed. "Right, stupid question."

"Nah. Actually, DADA's been great. Lupin really knows his stuff. Hopefully he stays on next year."

Maisie's stomach sank at the mention of Lupin. He was her mother's cousin, and he seemed to know it, but neither of them had mentioned it. Maisie didn't know if she should.

"Why wouldn't Lupin stay on?" said Owen. "He has to know we all like him."

"You haven't heard the DADA job's cursed?"

"I've heard that." Maisie scoffed. "Just a story, though, isn't it? Has to be."

Ford shrugged. "I've never had a DADA professor for two years, nor did anybody I knew above me."

"That's odd," said Maisie. "Is that a jinx or curse that somebody could actually cast?"

"Beats me," said Ford. "How are the rest of your classes?"

"All right," Maisie said. "Care of Magical Creatures has been…rough."

Ford snorted. "That's a polite way to put it. I don't know how we're going to pass our N.E.W.T. with Hagrid teaching. He's a nice bloke, but his curriculum's all over the place. We started the year with hippogriffs, which were bloody incredible—"

"Were they?" said Maisie. "That dumbass Malfoy got mauled before we got the chance to see them."

"That's too bad! Yeah, they were brilliant. I think they're in a paddock down by Hagrid's hut. We could go check them out."

"I would love that!" said Maisie.

They arrived at the Three Broomsticks.

"Here we are," said Owen. "We have to meet our friends."

"But I'm sure you'd be welcome to join us, Ford," said Maisie.

Ford smiled. "I'd love to, cheers."

The Three Broomsticks was crowded. Bryony waved at them from their favorite corner booth. She, Pippa, and Jimmy were sitting with Lee and the twins.

"Where's Angelina, Alicia, and Katie?" said Maisie. "Oh—thanks, Ford." He was standing aside so that she could slide into a seat.

Fred shrugged. "They'll be along. Hey, Ford, not sure we've officially met. Fred Weasley."

"I know who you are." Ford shook Fred's hand. "You hit me pretty hard in the back of the head last year."

"Wish I could say I was sorry." Fred grinned.

Angelina, Katie, and Alicia showed up ten minutes later with bags from Gladrags. Ford bought a round of butterbeers. Fred and George showed the table a trick wand of their own invention, which turned into a rubber chicken when waved.

Ford howled with laughter, clutching his side. "Merlin's beard, that's brilliant! People would pay good money for one of these!"

"That's what we're hoping," said Fred.

After lunch, they spent an hour in Zonko's before heading back up to the castle. Ford stayed with them the whole time.

"Don't let us keep you," said Maisie. "I'm sure you have a lot of work to do."

"Not so much work," said Ford. "Besides, this is a good break. I'm having fun."

"Good! Me too." Maisie smiled at him.

Bryony and Pippa waited until they were in the girls' dormitory to pounce on Maisie.

"How was the date?"

Maisie groaned. "I'd almost forgotten. It was so awkward! Nothing like my dates with Cedric. Owen wouldn't say anything! He took me to Madam Puddifoot's."

"Puddifoot's?" Pippa wrinkled her nose. "Isn't that place a bit…?"

"It looks like my great-aunt's house," said Bryony. "It's where couples go to snog. Owen should've known better than to take you there."

"That's what I thought!" Maisie sighed. "Well, it's over now. Hopefully we can stay friends."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," said Pippa. "The afternoon was fun. Ford's so nice!"

"Yeah, he's great," said Bryony. "I've always thought so. How'd you bump into him, Mays?"

"He was coming out of Scrivenshaft's as we passed," Maisie said. "I said hi, and he walked with us. I was hoping he would, to diffuse some of the awkwardness."

"Lucky for you," said Bryony. "Anyway, let's get back out there. Jasper wants to work on the Herbology paper, and then we have patrol at four."

"Actually," said Maisie, "I'm going to go see Lupin. I want to ask him about last week's essay."

"Suit yourself." Bryony shrugged.

Maisie walked to Lupin's office slowly. She didn't know anything about him, other than he was a good teacher and related to her mother. Was that enough to start a conversation? Did she even want to? Would he want to know this part of his family? There must be a reason we've never seen him, Maisie thought.

She was at the door to Lupin's office sooner than she would have liked. There was no point in putting it off any more. Maisie knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Maisie poked her head around the door. "Um, Professor Lupin? Are you busy?"

Lupin was seated behind his desk, papers piled high around him. "In the throes of grading, I'm afraid."

"I can come back."

"No, come on in." Lupin gave her an appraising look. "Shall I make tea?"

"Um, sure." Maisie edged into the office and closed the door. While Lupin busied himself with the kettle, she looked round curiously.

She'd been in Sprout's office, of course—it looked more like a greenhouse than an office—and McGonagall's at the beginning of the year. Lupin's, she thought, was by far more interesting. There were books piled high and charts and diagrams plastered all over the walls. A large tank sat in the corner. In the tank were several smoky-looking creatures a few inches tall.

"Hinkypunks?" said Maisie.

"You know them. That's good," said Lupin. "Sugar?"

"Two lumps, please. Professor Kettleburn covered them a few years ago. Are they for us, or are you keeping them as pets?"

Lupin chuckled. "These are for my third-years. Have a seat, Maisie."

Maisie nervously sank into the shabby chair in front of Lupin's desk. He handed her tea. The pattern on the china was wearing away.

"What can I do for you, Maisie?" Lupin sat down behind his desk.

"I wanted to ask you about last week's essay…actually, no, I didn't." Maisie took a deep breath. "I wrote to my mother…Lyra. Was Howell your mother's maiden name?"

Lupin took a sip of his tea. "Yes," he said finally.

"Then…we're related," said Maisie.

"Yes, I thought as much."

It was Maisie's turn to sip tea. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Lupin spoke slowly, as if thinking hard about each word before he said it. "I haven't been in touch with anyone in my family for a long time. I didn't know whether you even knew I existed."

"I didn't," Maisie admitted, "but I would have liked to. This is the first time I've actually enjoyed a Defense class."

"I'm glad to hear that." Lupin blushed faintly and smiled into his tea. "You're doing very well, by the way. You can tell your mother I said so."

"Thank you," said Maisie. "She'll be glad to hear that. She wants me to work for the Ministry."

"That's where she works, right?"

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She went through Auror training, but now she mostly handles cases. Like a Muggle lawyer."

"That's impressive," said Lupin. "She must work long hours."

"She's cutting back. My dad…have you met him?"

"No."

"He wanted to farm. We live out in Ottery St. Catchpole now."

"That sounds nice."

"It is," said Maisie. "Um, where do you live?"

"I had a flat in south London," said Lupin. "This has been a huge step up."

Maisie laughed. "A castle would be a step up for most people."

"You're overestimating my apartment." Lupin gestured around his office. "It was smaller than this."

"Blimey," said Maisie. "Can I ask what job you had before this?"

"You can, but there's not much to tell." Lupin smiled. "As I'm sure you've noticed, I'm ill rather a lot. It makes it hard to keep a job."

Maisie didn't know what to say. She took another sip of her tea. I'll write to Mum, she thought. We can have him to stay with us. "So…how exactly are we related?"

"My mother and your mother were cousins," said Lupin.

"Were?"

"My mother died some time ago."

"I'm so sorry."

Lupin shrugged. "I think I met your mother once, when I was very young. She let me beat her at wizard chess."

"I doubt that," said Maisie. "She's very competitive, and terrible at chess."

Lupin chuckled. "Is that so?"

"I would know," said Maisie. "She taught me."

Lupin laughed again. "I'm glad you came to talk to me."

"Me, too." Maisie drained the rest of her tea. "Could I…come by again sometime?"

"I would be honored," said Lupin.

The gong rang for dinner.

"We should go down," said Maisie. "The Halloween feast is usually a good show."

"I remember." Lupin smiled.

The Halloween feast was, as usual, spectacular. Maisie kept her eyes fixed on the table during the ghosts' exhibition, but the food was delicious. The fifth-years lingered over dessert, putting off the time when they'd have to return to work. Finally, however, there was no avoiding it, and they went back to the common room to work on an essay. They'd only been at it for twenty minutes when Cedric and Leah, the sixth-year prefects, came in, wands drawn.

"Listen up!" said Leah. "There's been a break-in! Dumbledore wants everybody back in the Great Hall."

Jasper threw down his quill. "I'll never finish this damn essay!"

Hufflepuff House tramped back to the Great Hall, where Gryffindor was already gathered. They were joined moments later by Slytherin; Ravenclaw, coming from their common room at the top of the tower, took a few extra minutes.

Maisie pushed through the crowd until she found Lee and the twins. "What's going on?"

Lee opened his mouth to answer, but Dumbledore called for silence.

"The teachers and I must conduct a thorough search of the castle. For your own safety, you will have to spend the night here."

Many of the older students groaned; they'd miss a night of studying. The younger students looked excited by the novel prospect of sleeping in the Great Hall.

"I want the prefects standing guard over the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he said to Percy Weasley, who was visibly inflated with self-importance. "Send word with a ghost. Oh, and you'll be needing these." Dumbledore waved his wand; the four House tables moved themselves out of the way, and hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags appeared on the floor.

"Sleep well," said Dumbledore, and left with the other teachers.

The moment the doors were closed, the Great Hall burst into excited chatter.

"What happened?!" Maisie asked Lee.

"The Fat Lady's been attacked."

"It was Sirius Black!" said George. "He tried to get into Gryffindor Tower!"

"You're joking!" said Maisie.

Fred shook his head. "You should've seen it, Mays. The Fat Lady's portrait is all torn up. Black slashed her with a knife when she wouldn't let him in. He didn't have the password, obviously."

"He should've waited for somebody else," Maisie said. "That's what I did, last year."

"Oh, right! I did wonder how you got in." Fred chuckled.

Percy shouted over the cacophony: "Everyone into your sleeping bags! Lights out in ten minutes!"

"Ten minutes?" said Lee. "It's hardly half-past eight!"

"No complaints here," said Maisie. "I've been staying up so late studying, I don't mind the extra sleep."

Maisie settled down between Pippa and Jimmy. Bryony and Jasper had to stay up with the other prefects and keep watch.

Despite her professed exhaustion, Maisie lay awake for a while, staring at the starry ceiling. How had Sirius Black gotten into Hogwarts? There were dementors at every entrance to the school, and there were strong enchantments guarding Hogwarts's boundaries.

"How do you think he did it?" she whispered to Pippa.

"Mm?" Pippa was half-asleep already.

"How did Black get into Hogwarts?"

"Mmm."

"Don't worry about it, Mays," Jimmy whispered. "Dumbledore will figure it out."

"You're probably right," said Maisie. But, she thought, what if he doesn't? And why is Black trying to get in here in the first place? What does Hogwarts have to offer Sirius Black?

She fell asleep pondering these questions. She was, after all, very tired.


	5. Year 5: November 6, 1993

It had been rainy all week, but on Saturday, the weather took a turn for the worse. Wind rattled the windows of the Great Hall as the Hufflepuff Quidditch team ate a rather solemn breakfast.

"We'll be fine," said Cedric. "We're all great fliers."

"But we were supposed to have months to prepare for Gryffindor!" said Ford.

"They have to deal with the weather, too," Maisie said.

When they walked outside, the intense wind blew Maisie sideways. She crashed into Ford, who gripped her arm to hold her upright.

"All right, Wood?"

"Yeah, sorry." She was already soaked through. "This should be a fun match, right?"

The Hufflepuff team staggered to the locker rooms and huddled together inside, out of the elements for the time being.

"It'll be all right." Cedric was maintaining a shocking level of optimism. "The exercise will keep us warm, and I know a charm to keep rain off our faces." He raised his wand. "Let's do it together. _Impervius!"_

They walked out onto the field. Maisie was next to Owen, her fellow Beater, but he wouldn't look her way.

This will be tough, Maisie thought. Beaters should be in sync with each other. "Owen, I think we need to focus on…" The rain and wind were too loud. He probably couldn't hear her even if he wanted to.

When Madam Hooch blew the whistle, the Gryffindor team took off faster than Hufflepuff. Harry Potter rose very high, very quickly. Cedric hurried to match him. Harry was struggling to hold his broom straight, but Cedric, being larger, was having little trouble.

That'll give Cedric the advantage this time, Maisie thought. But she forgot the Seekers immediately in the struggle to control her broom.

It was lucky Cedric had thought of the Impervius Charm, because visibility would have been impossible otherwise. Maisie spotted Bludgers before either of the Weasleys, and hit them in the general direction of Gryffindor players, who were helpfully dressed in bright red. Of course, the Hufflepuff team was wearing canary yellow, which was almost luminous against the gray rain and sky.

Despite the terrible conditions, the game progressed quickly. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie each scored within the first ten minutes. Archie Ford retaliated by scoring twice, backed up by Maisie's Bludgers.

Over the summer, Maisie had practiced beating with both hands, and she was glad of it now; the hand gripping her broom grew numb with cold. She switched hands periodically. Her left-handed batting narrowly missed Harry Potter.

The first fork of lightning came with the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle. Maisie splashed down in the mud next to Ford and Bryony as thundered rumbled. Jimmy and Zacharias, the other reserve player, held up umbrellas for the team to huddle under.

"Are they postponing the match?" Maisie said eagerly. "This weather's too rough to play in."

Cedric shook his head. "Oliver called a timeout. We're down by fifty points, but I haven't seen the Snitch once, so it's still anybody's game."

"We need to switch our tactics," said Ford. "Pass more. Wood might lose track of the Quaffle in the rain."

"But we might drop the Quaffle," said Bryony.

"Try it," said Cedric. "If you drop it twice and Gryffindor gets possession, give it up, all right?"

The match resumed. Maisie could only imagine how cold and miserable the spectators were. The wind was picking up, and the stadium grew darker. Maisie fought hard to keep her broom on course. Not for the first time, she wished she were bigger.

A Bludger flew straight at her face. Maisie rolled to avoid it, and nearly lost her grip on her slick broom.

Ford, Callum, and Bryony flew by, heading for Gryffindor's goalposts. Maisie tailed them, ready to fend off any oncoming Bludgers. The three Chasers were passing the ball back and forth very quickly; Maisie could hardly see it, and she was ten feet away.

When they neared the goalposts, Ford yelled: "Scatter!" The Chasers dispersed, one towards each goalpost. All three made a throwing motion. Oliver went to guard Ford's goalpost, but Bryony had the Quaffle, and she scored easily.

"Nice job!" Maisie screamed. Ford shook his wet hair out of his eyes and grinned at her.

"Thanks, Mays!" Bryony yelled.

Oliver lobbed the Quaffle to Alicia, and she took off toward the Hufflepuff end. Maisie followed as fast as she could, though her broom wobbled off course. Rain streamed through her hair and robes.

The air, which was already cold, suddenly got much colder. Maisie remembered falling off her broomstick when she was ten, and the horrifying crunch of her ankle underneath her as she landed. Why was she thinking of that now? Maisie looked down.

Dozens of dementors were on the field, their dark faces upturned toward the players and students. Emotions always ran high during Quidditch, and the dementors had come to feed.

Maisie fumbled for her wand. Her broom wobbled. She had to at least _try_ the Patronus Charm…

"Maisie!" Fred yelled. "Watch out!"

Somebody in red crashed into Maisie. Maisie dropped her wand and her Beater bat and clutched her broom with both hands. The wind caught her tail and she spun around. The Gryffindor player soared away, but Maisie careened into something very solid and fell out of the air.

She didn't fall far before somebody caught her by the elbow. The sudden stop wrenched Maisie's shoulder, and she cried out. Somebody else caught her other arm. It was only another twenty feet to the ground, and all three landed safely in the soft mud.

Maisie gasped. She was drenched, freezing, and her shoulder screamed with pain. Somehow, she was still clutching her broomstick. "My wand…I dropped my wand."

"We'll find it," said Ford's voice. "Are you hurt?"

"I think my shoulder…"

"Yeah, I thought I heard a pop. That's my fault."

"No, no…I would've fallen."

"And the damage would've been much worse." It was Fred's voice, shaking slightly. "Good catch, Ford."

"Thanks, Weasley."

Maisie shook her wet hair out of her eyes and squinted skyward. "What's happening up there?"

"I'm more concerned about what's happening down here." Ford eyed the oncoming dementors as he drew his wand. "I'm not sure I've got a Patronus in me right now…"

Maisie screamed and pointed skyward: Harry Potter had fallen off his broom. He was at least fifty feet up, plummeting like a stone. The dementors drew closer, as if to catch him…

" _Expecto Patronum_!"

But it wasn't Ford who'd cast the Patronus Charm. It was Professor Dumbledore. His Patronus took the form of an immense phoenix whose silvery flames swept over the crowd of dementors. Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

The dementors fled, gliding smoothly across the muddy grass. Dumbledore cast a second charm to slow Harry's descent, and not a moment too soon. When Harry hit the ground, it was with a soft squelch barely audible over the storm.

"Harry!" Fred sprinted across the grass. The rest of the Gryffindor team was landing, converging on their downed Seeker like a flock of scarlet birds.

Maisie struggled to her feet. Ford put his hand under her uninjured arm to help her stand. "I have to see if Harry's okay."

"We need to see if you're okay," said Ford firmly. "You'll see him in the hospital wing. C'mon, Wood."

Bryony and Owen landed next to them.

"Maisie, are you okay?" Bryony took Maisie's broomstick. "I saw you fall…"

"I'll be all right. Ford caught me."

"Thanks, Ford," said Bryony fervently .

"It's nothing," said Ford. "I heard the whistle. How'd the match end up?"

"We won!" said Owen. "Cedric caught the Snitch just as Harry fell."

"That doesn't seem fair," said Maisie. "If Harry hadn't fallen…"

"He still wouldn't have gotten it," said Bryony. "Cedric had a huge lead on him. C'mon, Mays, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey. I wouldn't mind getting out of this rain, either."

They struggled up the hill, slipping several times in the mud. After Maisie's third near-fall, Ford handed his broom to Bryony and insisted on giving Maisie a piggyback ride, to her chagrin and amusement.

"I can walk, Ford! It's my shoulder, not my legs!" Maisie laughed.

"Can't have you falling on that shoulder," said Ford. "Bryony, if you'll get the door…"

They were finally in the relative warmth of the castle and out of the driving rain. Ford set Maisie down in the entrance hall, and they walked to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey hurried to meet them at the door.

"Bludger or fall?"

"Fall," said Maisie. "I think I did something to my right shoulder."

"Easily fixed," said Madam Pomfrey briskly. "Behind the screen, out of those wet robes. You'll find spare pajamas and towels back there. Then into this bed, and I'll be right with you." She eyed Bryony and Ford. "Anything wrong with you two?"

"No," said Bryony.

"We're here for moral support," said Ford. "Harry Potter will be in soon. He fell off his broom…the dementors came to the match."

"Dementors!" Madam Pomfrey looked ready to spit.

As Maisie slipped behind the screen and struggled out of her sopping robes, Madam Pomfrey went on a tirade about the dangers of dementors at a school, to which Bryony and Ford listened politely. Maisie, feeling much warmer in dry hospital pajamas and with her hair toweled off, sat on a bed and submitted herself to Madam Pomfrey's examination.

"Dislocated," was the quick diagnosis. "I'll just pop it back in. This will hurt a bit, dear, so grit your teeth. Ready?"

"Ready." Maisie set her jaw, determined not to cry out in front of Ford.

Madam Pomfrey leaned on the arm, and the shoulder slid back into place with a painful pop. Maisie groaned loudly, but the sound did not escape her mouth.

"Good as new!" said Madam Pomfrey. "You'll need to rest that arm for about a month. No Quidditch for you, I'm afraid. I'll give you something for the pain. Ah, here's Mr. Potter. If you'll excuse me."

Harry was being levitated by Professor Dumbledore, who emanated a dignity impressive for someone whose beard was dripping water. Immediately behind them were the Weasley twins, covered in mud from head to foot and soaking wet. Rivulets of mud streamed down their faces. Behind them came Angelina, Katie, and Alicia, as well as Ron and Hermione, who were much cleaner but no drier. There was no sign of Oliver.

Maisie craned her neck to watch as Harry was set on the next bed over and Madam Pomfrey bent over him. The Gryffindor team hovered nearby. Dumbledore did not linger at Harry's bedside but swept out of the hospital wing, spraying water every which way, his expression coldly enraged.

Fred perched on the end of Maisie's bed, thoroughly muddying her blankets. "You look better. Drier. I found your wand, by the way." He slid it out from inside his sleeve.

"Aw, thanks, Fred! You're a lifesaver!"

An anxious silence descended as Madam Pomfrey worked on Harry. The only sounds were Madam Pomfrey's murmured incantations, and the steady dripping of people's robes. Water from Fred's robes seeped through Maisie's blankets. Her feet were cold; she drew her knees up to her chest.

Professor Flitwick came in carrying a large burlap bag.

"I have Potter's broomstick here," he said in his squeaky voice. "Or, rather, what's left of it."

"What do you mean?" said Ron.

"Well, unfortunately, the broom blew far from the Quidditch pitch," said Flitwick, "and collided with the Whomping Willow."

"Oh, no," breathed Hermione.

"The Willow suffered some damage," said Flitwick, "but nothing irreparable."

"Well, thank God for that," said Ron.

"No need for that, Weasley," said Flitwick. "I thought Potter might like to have the…remnants." He set the bag at Hermione's feet and departed.

"Will he be all right, Madam Pomfrey?" said Angelina anxiously.

"Oh, yes, he'll be right as rain. Make sure he eats some chocolate when he wakes up."

When Madam Pomfrey disappeared into her office, George said, "Are you all right, Mays? I didn't notice you fall. Visibility was shit out there."

"I think I'm the one who hit you," said Angelina anxiously. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Ford and Fred caught me."

"'Ford and Fred,'" said Fred. "Sounds like a radio talk show or something."

"That's a show I'd definitely listen to," said Ford, laughing.

Maisie said, "Two names doesn't tell me much about a show. What's the show about?"

"Quidditch," said Ford.

"Pranks," said Fred at the same moment.

Ford grinned. "Recipes. Lifestyle advice."

"Anything and everything!" Fred spread his arms wide.

"With 'Ford and Fred!'" They finished in unison, improvising a funny little jingle. Everyone laughed.

"I'm so glad Harry will be okay," said Maisie.

"It's lucky the ground was soft," said Angelina.

"I thought he was dead for sure," said Katie.

"But he didn't even break his glasses!" said Bryony.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life," said George.

Harry stirred, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, Harry," said Fred. "Feeling all right?"

Harry sat up very suddenly; everyone gasped. "What happened?"

"You fell off," said Fred. "Must've been, what, fifty feet?"

"We thought you'd died." Alicia was shaking, whether from shock or cold Maisie didn't know.

"But the match," said Harry. "What happened?"

Nobody answered. Bryony, Maisie, and Ford pretended to be very interested in their surroundings.

"We didn't…lose?" said Harry.

"Cedric got the Snitch," said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he wanted a rematch."

Good for Cedric, Maisie thought.

"But they won fair and square," said George. "Even Wood admits it."

"Where is Wood?" said Harry.

"Still in the showers," said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

Maisie chuckled. "That sounds like Oliver."

Harry put his head down on his knees, clutching his hair convulsively with both hands. Fred leaned over and shook his shoulder.

"C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before."

"There had to be one time you didn't get it," said George.

Fred said, "The Quidditch Cup isn't over yet. We only lost by a hundred points. If Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw, and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"

"Ravenclaw would have to beat us by more than two hundred points," said Ford. "But if we can beat Ravenclaw…"

Angelina shook her head. "No offense, but Ravenclaw's too good."

"If you lot can beat Slytherin," said Fred, "then Gryffindor will be up on Slytherin…"

"It all depends on the point margins," said Maisie. "A hundred points either way…"

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office carrying a large flask and a roll of bandages. "Miss Wood, I'm going to put your arm in a sling. You must keep the sling on for at least two weeks, understand?" She briskly fashioned a sling around Maisie's neck and injured right arm. "This potion is for your pain. Drink half a glass twice a day. If you're feeling well enough, you may go. The rest of you, out, please. Mr. Potter needs his rest."

Fred patted Harry's knee. "Don't beat yourself up, Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had."

Bryony helped Maisie out of bed. Madam Pomfrey promised to get her Quidditch robes laundered. Clad in hospital pajamas and slippers, Maisie shuffled out of the hospital wing in the company of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"That was a nice thing to say, Fred," said Maisie.

"What?"

"Telling Harry that he's the best Seeker you've ever had. Even better than the great Charlie Weasley?" Maisie grinned.

"Actually, yeah," said Fred. "Harry catches the Snitch faster than Charlie ever did."

"I can't imagine Fred Weasley giving a higher compliment than that," said Maisie.

Fred smiled. "I think you'll find I have hidden depths, Mays."

Most of Hufflepuff was hanging around the common room when Maisie, Bryony, and Ford came in.

"There you are!" said Pippa. "Are you okay, Mays? We were so worried!"

"I'll be fine," said Maisie. "Dislocated my shoulder. But I can't play Quidditch for at least a month."

There were cries of dismay on all sides.

"You're our best Beater!" said Leah.

"Thank goodness we have two reserve players," said Cedric. "You're up, Jimmy."

"I'll make you proud, Mays, I promise," said Jimmy.

Maisie smiled. "I'm sure you will."


	6. Year 5: November 13, 1993

In order to keep up with their volume of homework, the Hufflepuff fifth-years commandeered a corner of the library for Saturday afternoon. Fifth-years from other houses occupied other corners. Every time Maisie looked up from her Potions textbook, she found Adrian Pucey glaring at her.

The previous year, Maisie had threatened Pucey for slurring Pippa with the hateful word "Mudblood." Slytherin's monster was dead and the Muggleborns were safe, but Pucey seemed to be holding a grudge.

Maisie returned his glares with venom, but she had little attention to spare. The Hufflepuffs were engrossed in their Potions essay. Because of the sling on Maisie's right arm, she was relying on her friends to do her writing.

"Say it again, Mays. Slowly this time," said Bryony, quill poised.

Maisie took a deep breath. "The…properties of wormwood are useful in a variety of potions, including the Draught of Living Death, Shrinking Solution, and the…"

"Wait!" Bryony was scribbling furiously. Ink splattered her nose.

"The…Draught to Induce Euphoria."

"How do you spell euphoria?"

"E, you, phoria," said Jimmy.

"Very helpful, Jimmy." Bryony huffed. "My hand is cramping up."

"I got it." Jasper took Maisie's essay and examined it critically. "Merlin's beard, Bryony, your spelling is rubbish." He waved his wand over the parchment and murmured, " _Reparo litteras_!"

The parchment glowed. The letters on the page rearranged themselves into the proper order, and smudged ink cleared away. When the glow faded, Jasper blew on the ink to dry it.

"Brilliant, Jas!" said Maisie. "Where'd you learn that?"

"The twins," said Jasper shortly.

Maisie's essay progressed much faster under Jasper's rapid quill and keen insights. Maisie didn't look at the Slytherin corner again for forty-five minutes, but she fancied she could still feel Pucey's glare.

Jasper and Maisie finished their Potions essays and started on DADA while the others were still slogging away on wormwood.

"I'm glad Lupin didn't make us do the essay Snape assigned," Maisie said _._ "The chapter on werewolves isn't long enough to merit a thirty-inch essay."

Jasper nodded. "They're not even on Lupin's syllabus. We covered werewolves with Quirrell. We need to be studying more spells in preparation for our O.W.L."

"Lupin's done a great job of that," Maisie said. "It's a shame he's been ill. Did you read about the Reductor Curse already?"

"Yes, and I have some ideas about how we ought to tackle Lupin's questions."

The rest of the afternoon passed remarkably quickly. Maisie's friends took turns writing for her; she'd be handing in a Transfiguration essay in three different handwritings.

They took a walk before dinner to clear their heads and appreciate the last of the autumn sunshine.

"It was a lovely day." Bryony stared regretfully at the Black Lake. "Pity we had to spend it inside."

"If it's nice tomorrow, we'll come out," said Pippa. "We got so much done today, surely we can take Sunday afternoon off?"

"The day's not over yet," Maisie said. "If we go back to the library after dinner, we can knock out Sprout's essay and take tomorrow off with clear consciences."

When they returned to the library after dinner, it was deserted. The other fifth-years had either given up or returned to their common rooms. The Hufflepuffs seized the opportunity to spread out.

Maisie and Bryony were preparing for their upcoming Muggle Studies test. Muggle Studies was harder for them these days, because what Pippa told them about the Muggle world didn't always match up with their textbook. The definition of news station, for example, was egregiously wrong.

"The textbook says it's the building where all the news goes," said Bryony, frowning at the page. "But when we were at Pip's house, we watched the news station on the telling-vision."

"Television," Maisie said. "Maybe the news station we saw on TV comes from the news station building?"

"Could be." Bryony pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I think we'd better go with what the textbook says, Mays. We got marked down last time when we said electrical outlets don't go outside."

Maisie leaned back to stretch and pop her neck. When she glanced to her right, there was someone at the corner table who hadn't been there before.

"Hermione?"

Startled, Hermione jerked up from her books. Her dark skin looked wan, and her black curls were unusually untidy. "Oh! Hello, Maisie."

"What are you doing in here? Third-years don't have that much homework, do they?"

"No," said Hermione slowly, "but I like to get ahead on the next week's work."

"What classes are you taking?"

For a moment, Hermione stared at Maisie searchingly. It was unnerving. Hermione's brown eyes were slightly bloodshot, and there were circles under her eyes.

"Divination, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, and Arithmancy," she said finally.

"All five? How do you have the time?"

The corner of Hermione's mouth quirked. "I'm very good at managing my time."

"Clearly. We're working on our Muggle Studies essay right now," Maisie said. "Want to join us?"

Hermione hesitated. "Thanks, but I really want to finish this translation before I go to bed."

"Go to bed?" said Bryony. "It's eight o'clock!"

"Yes, well, I've had a very tiring week," said Hermione.

"Suit yourself." Maisie turned back to Bryony. "I reckon you're right about the news station."

When Maisie glanced over again a few minutes later, Hermione Granger was gone.

Damn, she moves quietly, Maisie thought. What an odd girl. How can she be taking that many classes? She's lucky none of them meet at the same time.


	7. Year 5: November 27, 1993

In the weeks following their victory over Gryffindor, the Hufflepuff Quidditch team struggled at practice. Training Jimmy to be a Beater proved difficult (he had a strong instinct for _dodging_ Bludgers), and Maisie insisted on coming to every practice to offer advice. She even gave Cedric tips on playing as Seeker; he was annoyed at first, but as his speed and agility increased his irritation vanished.

"Maybe you should've been Quidditch Captain over me," Cedric joked.

"Maybe!" said Maisie brightly, but she grinned to take away the sting.

Classes continued to be difficult. It was impossible for Maisie to practice new spells in her condition. On more than one occasion, she tried to sneak out of her sling and reach for her wand, but her friends or professors strictly chastised her, and she put it back on again.

After two weeks, the sling was off, and Maisie could use her wand again. This made things considerably easier, but she was behind on classwork. Maisie spent many late nights in the common room, long after the other fifth-years had gone to bed, practicing spells and furiously scribbling on assignments.

The seventh-years were usually up as late as Maisie. Archie Ford often sat with her, studying or helping her practice spells. She mastered the Disarming Charm with his help.

"Don't let me distract you," Maisie said several times.

Every time, Ford's said: "These spells will be on my N.E.W.T. Besides, it's a nice distraction." He always followed this up with a warm smile. As the weeks passed, this smile made Maisie's stomach flip-flop more and more often.

But she hardly saw Ford during the day, and Maisie wasn't flying at Quidditch practice, so there was little time to talk. Occasionally they sat near each other during meals, but Maisie didn't think that Ford was going out of his way to talk to her. Crestfallen, she tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach.

At the end of the month was Hufflepuff's match against Ravenclaw. In the privacy of their dorm room, Bryony grimly predicted a Ravenclaw victory, but most Hufflepuffs were optimistic about the match. They'd beaten Gryffindor, hadn't they?

The morning of the match was bright and clear. The Hufflepuffs ate breakfast in high spirits.

"I think we have a real shot, guys!" said Cedric. "Half of Ravenclaw's lineup has changed since last year. It's a whole new team."

"I don't know," said Pippa. "Hamish is their reserve player. He says they're quite good."

"Well of course _he_ thinks so," said Maisie.

They hurried down to the pitch and mounted their brooms. Maisie stood on the sidelines, observing with a critical eye, as the team did laps and practiced formations.

"Tighter Hawkshead!" she yelled on the third lap. "Bryony, stay closer to Ford!"

When they finished their warmup, there were still thirty minutes until the match. Students were just beginning to file into the stands.

"Jimmy, why don't you and Owen do a batting drill," Maisie said. "Remember to keep your bat up at all times. Don't let your wrist go slack."

"Copy that, Mays," said Jimmy as he mounted his broom again. Owen followed suit, avoiding Maisie's eye.

Cedric approached Maisie. "Thanks for all your help these past few weeks. Watson grossly underused you. I really think you should be Captain over me next year."

"Cedric, no." Maisie shook her head fervently. "That's very sweet, but no. You've got the leadership skills, and you know how to use everybody's strengths. I just know a few more drills."

"Thanks, Mays." Cedric smiled. "And I really mean it when I say thank you."

"I know you do." Maisie smiled back.

Jimmy successfully whacked a Bludger with gusto. Owen, who wasn't paying attention, was forced to roll to avoid being hit.

"Good hit, Jim!" Maisie called.

"Get back down here!" Cedric yelled. "It's almost time for the match! Mays, you'd better get into the stands."

Maisie mock pouted. "Can't I stay on the sidelines and yell advice?"

"You'll have a better view from the stands," Cedric said. "And I don't want you distracting the team."

"Oh, so now I'm a distraction?"

"To me? Absolutely." Cedric smiled.

Maisie's stomach lurched. She left quickly and climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor section, thinking. Was Cedric flirting with me? Why, after all this time? I guess it's just banter between friends…but still, it's a bit odd. Isn't it? I'll ask Pippa, she decided.

Pippa was sitting with Jasper and the twins. "Hey, Maisie!" Pippa waved. "Were you giving Cedric what-for? I saw you yelling at the team!"

"I was just giving people advice. Jimmy's shaping up to be a decent Beater." Maisie edged past the twins and sat between Pippa and Jasper. "Actually, Pip, I wanted to ask you about something."

She told Pippa what Cedric had said. "I felt like he was flirting with me. But that can't be right, can it? I mean…he broke up with me."

"It's good that things are friendly. Maybe it's weird for Cedric to know that you're dating again."

"Am I dating again?" Maisie laughed. "I didn't know!"

"Everybody knows you went out with Owen," Jasper chimed in. "And you've been spending a lot of time with Ford."

Maisie's face grew hot. "We're just friends. He helps me with my homework sometimes."

"If you say so." Pippa shrugged. "I don't think Cedric _wanted_ to break up with you, but he decided that he should, so he did. He might still have feelings for you. Or maybe you're reading too much into it, and he wasn't flirting."

"He said I was a distraction to him. And he kept smiling."

"Sounds like flirting to me," Jasper said.

"What do you know about it, Jasper?" said Pippa teasingly.

Jasper turned pink and looked at the sky. "I know some things, Pip."

Fred leaned around Pippa. "Quit gossiping, you lot. The match is starting!"

Bryony seized the Quaffle as soon as it went up and took off down the pitch with Ford and Callum flanking her closely. The Ravenclaws scrambled to catch up.

"I don't know these new players," said Maisie, watching the Ravenclaws closely. "Davies is their captain now, right?"

"Yeah," said Jasper. "He's a prefect, too."

"Busy guy." Maisie watched Davies snatch the Quaffle. "And who are the others?"

Fred leaned over and said, "Burrow and Stretton. Both fourth-years. Katie says Burrow's an idiot, but he's big. Stretton was on the team last year. Nice bloke."

"And who's their Seeker?" Maisie asked as the girl streaked by on her broom, Cedric in hot pursuit. "Ooh, do you think she saw it?"

"That's Cho Chang," said Fred. "Another fourth year."

"A _beautiful_ fourth year," said George.

Bryony and Ford each scored two more times, but the Ravenclaw Chasers were fast and well-coordinated. Ravenclaw was up by thirty points when Cedric called a time-out.

"I wish I could go down there." Maisie hung anxiously on the railing. "I know how to combat that formation they're using. And Jimmy needs to move around more."

"Cedric will handle it," said Fred, patting her knee.

The match resumed. The Hufflepuff Chasers were moving well, and evaded Ravenclaw efficiently. They scored twice more, but Ravenclaw scored another three goals.

"C'MON, LEAH!" Maisie pounded on the railing. "BLOCK THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Fred and George laughed, but most of their fellow Gryffindors were cheering aggressively for Ravenclaw; if Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff, Gryffindor's chances in the House Cup improved considerably.

As the match went on, Maisie grew more and more agitated. Her team was playing well, but Ravenclaw was simply better. The Gryffindors' obvious pleasure at Ravenclaw's lead did not help matters.

Cedric, to his credit, tried to feint Cho Chang twice, but he didn't have much success.

"She's a good flier," Maisie admitted grudgingly. "And she's smaller than Ced, so maybe—THERE'S THE BLOODY SNITCH! GET IT, CEDRIC!"

Others spotted the Snitch moments after Maisie did, and the roaring in the stands reached almost intolerable levels. Pippa, who'd been complaining of a headache, stuffed her fingers in her ears.

Cho was well ahead of Cedric. It was over. Maisie's stomach sank.

A Bludger narrowly missed Cho. She banked sharply to avoid it—Cedric nearly crashed into her—the Snitch escaped.

Jimmy flew by the Gryffindor section, whooping.

"Good hit, Jim!" Maisie said.

Pippa clapped furiously, grinning from ear to ear.

"Shake it off, Ced!" Maisie yelled. Cedric was hovering very close to Cho, clearly checking that she was unhurt. "Game's not over yet!"

Hufflepuff was down by ninety points. They could still win if Cedric caught the Snitch. The noise from the stands was deafening.

Ten minutes later, Cedric was floating idly near the Ravenclaw goal posts, watching the game. The Hufflepuff Chasers were moving well; whatever Cedric said to them during the time-out must have been effective. Jimmy had finally come into his own as a Beater, and he was almost _too_ enthusiastic. He earned Hufflepuff two penalties, both of which Ravenclaw scored.

"Leah's off her game," Maisie said. "I wish Cedric would talk to her. Why's he just sitting there?"

"Looking for the Snitch, I guess," said Fred. "Harry does that sometimes."

Cho Chang dove for the ground near the Ravenclaw goal posts. A few seconds too late, Cedric dove after her. Cho caught the Snitch and did a victory lap, trailed by her team.

The stadium erupted into cheers. The Gryffindors were exultant, jumping up and down with their arms around each other. Jasper and Pippa were solemn.

Maisie was beside herself. "It was right under his bloody nose! I can't believe he missed that!"

"The others played well," said Pippa fairly.

"Doesn't matter! If your Seeker isn't paying any bloody attention to the game, you're fucked!"

"There's still Slytherin," said Jasper.

Maisie slumped in her seat. "It'll take a miracle for us to beat Slytherin."

The stands cleared gradually. Fred and George lingered with their Hufflepuff friends.

"You might not be last in the Cup," Fred said. "You beat us, and there's still Slytherin."

"Cedric's put together a good team," said George. "Slytherin has their work cut out for them."

They walked out of the stadium. The Hufflepuff team was leaving the changing rooms as they passed.

"Did you see me, Mays?" said Jimmy. "I almost hit Cho!"

Maisie perked up. "You were great, Jimmy. My club is in good hands."

Ford, Bryony, and Callum joined them as they walked up to the castle.

"You guys were on fire today." Maisie's voice was hoarse from yelling. "Whatever Cedric said during the timeout really worked."

"He reminded us of the new formations you taught us last week," said Ford.

"That Hawkshead formation is dead useful," said Bryony. "We're going to really work on it for our match with Slytherin. Their Chasers are big, so we'll have to be fast."

"You'll do great," Maisie said. "You were fast today. That's the best you guys have every flown, seriously."

"Aw, thanks." Ford threw his arm around her and hugged her quickly. Maisie's stomach fluttered, but she ignored it. "What do you say? Kitchen butterbeers?"

Fred laughed. "I'll always admire Hufflepuff optimism. You guys got flattened, but you're celebrating!"

"We played well, didn't we?" said Ford. "We've really improved. Isn't that worth celebrating?"

Fred shook his head. "Of course it is. You're right. I'm used to Oliver."

"Oliver's insane." Maisie rolled her eyes. "He's my brother, and even I think he's crazy."

The twins joined the Hufflepuff team in the kitchen for butterbeers and snacks. It was a somewhat subdued celebration—despite Ford's brave talk, they had lost the match—but everyone was in a mostly positive mood.

Maisie found herself sitting next to Owen when Pippa got up to get more pastries. Taking her courage in both hands, Maisie said: "You played well today."

"Not really," said Owen without looking at her. "Missed a couple of shots. And I got that penalty."

"That happens to me all the time," said Maisie. "Half my Keeper shots get penalties."

"I forgot you're the best Beater Hufflepuff's ever had," said Owen.

"I just meant…it happens to everybody."

"Not to the Weasley twins."

Maisie had no idea what to make of this. Luckily, Pippa returned to her seat and asked Maisie about the upcoming Herbology exam. But Owen's foul mood left a sour taste in Maisie's mouth.

Is he still sulking over our date? Maisie wondered. But that was weeks ago!

Their little party cleared out quickly; everyone had homework to do. The Hufflepuffs returned to their common room. Many of the younger students were outside, enjoying the fine fall weather, but the fifth, sixth, and seventh years buckled down.

"I have a headache," Pippa said after three hours. "It's only an hour until dinner. Why don't we walk down to the lake, clear our heads?"

"Good idea." Maisie eagerly set aside her Potions notes.

Bryony, Jimmy, and Jasper were all up for a walk. Owen stayed at the table, staring fixedly at a book. As they passed the fireplace, Ford stood up from his armchair.

"You lot going on a walk? I'll join you." Ford put down his notes and stretched. His back popped audibly. "Oof! Been studying too hard."

Quidditch loss or not, it was a beautiful day. The lake sparkled in the sunlight.

"Ooh, it's getting chilly!" Pippa rubbed her arms vigorously.

"I bet it snows next week," said Ford.

"Next week? No way!" Maisie said.

Ford laughed. "I'd bet money on it. You can tell by the way the wind smells."

"Wind doesn't have a smell!" Maisie wrinkled her nose. "You're crazy, Ford."

"If I'm wrong, you can practice the Knockback Jinx on me for three nights in a row. But if I'm right…"

Maisie looked up at him expectantly. The others had wandered ahead a little bit. Jimmy was skipping stones on the lake. Jasper settled for throwing rocks to make the largest possible splash.

"If I'm right," said Ford with a smile, "then you have to abandon your O.W.L.s for an hour and have a snowball fight with me."

Maisie pretended to consider this. Her heart was pounding like mad. "Can I enlist some allies?"

"No," said Ford. "One-on-one. You game, Wood?"

"It's not going to snow." Maisie grinned. "I'll put down cushions for you, Ford. My Knockback Jinx isn't as bad as you think it is."

Ford jostled her playfully. "We'll see about that."

 **A/N: Hellooooo! Thanks for reading! I'm having so much fun writing this, so I hope y'all are enjoying it! This is OC/OC ~for now~ Stay tuned!**


	8. Year 5: December 5, 1993

The light in the Hufflepuff dormitory was muffled because snow had piled up in front of the windows. Some of the younger students went outside to clear the windows. As a thank-you, the older students brought cocoa from the kitchens to warm them up when they came back in.

After lunch, Archie Ford sidled up to Maisie with a smug grin on his face. Maisie knew this was coming, and she was ready.

"It's Sunday," she said before Ford could open his mouth. "The week ended yesterday. It doesn't count."

Ford laughed. "I thought you'd say that. But if we count the week as starting after we made the bet last Saturday…"

"Why would we do that? You said 'next week,' Ford. That meant the whole week, Sunday to Saturday."

"You know, a lot of people think the week starts on Monday."

"The _work_ week, maybe. But that wasn't what we said."

"Maybe we should have written a contract." Ford was grinning. "C'mon, Maisie. You can't study Potions forever. I know for a fact you're tops in that class. Come outside."

Maisie hesitated. He'd never called her "Maisie" before.

"All right, Archie," she said finally. "I'll come outside with you for one hour." She tapped the face of her watch. "One hour only, got it? I'll hold you to it."

"One hour."

Maisie hurried to the dormitory. Pippa was sprawled across her bed with her Charms notes.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Pippa peered at Maisie through her new reading glasses. "Why's your face all pink?"

"I'm going outside with Ford," Maisie said. "We made a stupid bet about whether it would snow, and I lost, so we're having a snowball fight."

"Oh, that's terrible." Pippa rolled her eyes. "What if you had won?"

"He was going to let me practice the Knockback Jinx on him."

Pippa raised both eyebrows. "He set you up, Mays. No matter what, you had to spend time with him. Are you sure this isn't…?"

"I don't know!" Maisie flapped her hands. "I mean, we've spent a lot of time together, but I didn't think he was interested. Not that it matters. We're both really busy…"

"I haven't seen you like this since your first date with Cedric." Pippa laughed. "Sorry, I've probably gotten in your head. Go have fun."

"I was already in my head." Maisie rummaged in her trunk. "Hey, can I borrow your green hat?"

"Absolutely! Green is your color."

Maisie hurried back to the common room five minutes later, her hair tucked into Pippa's fuzzy green hat. Ford was waiting, clad in a slim-fitting black coat. His gingery-blonde hair was partially covered by a yellow cap. He smiled when he saw her.

"Let's do this!" said Maisie brightly.

It was blindingly bright outside. The snow in front of the castle was already torn up by excited students. Ford and Maisie found a patch of undisturbed snow by the lake.

"So, what are the rules?" said Maisie. "Do we take a minute to stockpile a stash?"

Ford's response was to hit her squarely in the face with a snowball.

It was chaos. Maisie fumbled to make snowballs as fast as she could. Failing that, she picked up handfuls of snow and tossed it at Ford's face. Ford retaliated by tackling her. Maisie landed heavily on her back.

"Oof!" Maisie gasped for air.

Ford scooped up handfuls of snow and piled it on top of her. Before Maisie regained her breath, her entire face was covered. She squealed.

"That's so cold!"

"Hold still!" Ford was busily piling snow onto Maisie's torso.

"Not on your life!" Maisie squirmed out from underneath him and struggled to her feet, shedding snow. "You're dead, Ford!" She tackled him, and they went sprawling in the fresh snow under a large beech tree.

Maisie was smaller than Ford, but she was strong. They were evenly matched in their snowy wrestling match, and neither of them was afraid to play dirty. The game ended abruptly when Maisie hit the back of her head on the trunk of the beech.

"Oh, shit!" Ford backed off immediately. "Maisie, are you okay?"

Maisie's hat was knocked askew. She pulled it off, and her hair tumbled around her shoulders. She was breathing heavily. "Might have a lump, but it'll be fine."

"Let me see." Ford gently pushed her hair aside to examine her head. "Ooh, yeah, that's a lump. You should put some ice on that." He picked up an enormous handful of snow and calmly smashed it over Maisie's head.

Maisie laughed. "Asshole!" She leaned back against the tree and checked her watch. "Wow, only two thirty? I thought it was later."

"Me too." Ford sat next to her, breathing heavily. "Thirsty?"

"A little." Maisie ran a hand nervously through her hair.

Ford scooped up another handful of clean snow and carefully patted it into a neat ball. He presented it to Maisie with aplomb. "Refreshment for the lady."

Laughing, Maisie accepted the snowball. She bit off a tiny piece and let it melt in her mouth.

"Better?"

"Oh, yeah." Maisie offered it back to him. "Want some?"

Ford took the snowball, his hand lingering on Maisie's for a moment. He took an enormous bite, handed the snowball back to her, and choked. "Oh, fuck! Brain freeze!" He spat out the mouthful of snow.

Maisie couldn't help but laugh as Ford flexed his jaw and rolled his eyes. "You know the trick about putting your thumb in your mouth?"

"What?"

Maisie removed her mitten. "Like this." She pressed her thumb to the roof of her mouth. "It's supposed to get rid of brain freezes."

"Does it work?" Ford eagerly stuck his thumb into his mouth.

"I don't actually know. You tell me."

After a moment, Ford said, "I call bullshit on this thumb thing." He put his glove back on. "It's gone, anyway. I'm cured." He took another mouthful of snow and sucked on it.

"How do you know it wasn't the thumb trick?"

"Intuition." Ford chuckled. "Are you sure your head's okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Maisie pushed her hair back. "I've had worse."

"I know, I've seen you take worse."

"Thanks again, by the way. I would've been really hurt if you hadn't-"

"Dislocated your shoulder?"

"It would've been so much worse!" said Maisie. "You saw what happened to Harry."

"That poor kid has been through so much."

"He has. The Muggles he lives with are _horrible_. Don't tell anybody, but they locked him in his room last summer. There were bars on the window and everything."

"You're joking."

"Why would I joke about that?"

"Right, sorry." Ford shook his head. "It's just…unbelievable. Don't they know who he is?"

"Not sure, and I honestly don't think they'd care. Bars on the window, Ford. _Bars_."

"I heard you. How do you know that? Did Harry tell you?"

Maisie shook her head. "The Weasleys and I went to rescue him in a flying car."

"There was an inquiry at the Ministry about that car."

"Yeah, Mr. Weasley got in serious trouble." Maisie sighed. "I felt bad."

"Why? It wasn't your fault."

"I know that. I just felt bad…for the whole family. They're really great people, you know."

"I'm sure they are. Percy's a bit of a prat, but I remember Charlie and Bill. Any family with that many good kids must be doing something right."

For a while they sat in silence, enjoying the sunshine. Eventually, however, the warmth of the snowball fight wore off, and Maisie was cold. Ford noticed her shivering and said:

"Shall we go in and get cocoa?"

"Yeah, all right." Maisie jammed her hat back onto her head.

"No, leave it. Your hair looks nice."

"Oh, thanks." Maisie's face was warm. She took the hat off again and tucked it into her pocket. "I really should've braided it, but I was in a hurry."

"You always braid it for Quidditch matches." Ford stood and offered his hand.

Maisie took his hand, which engulfed hers entirely, and stood. "Yeah, so the wind can't whip it around."

"I'm sure it helps," said Ford politely.

He doesn't care about my hair, Maisie thought. But Ford kept talking.

"I've always wondered how girls braid their hair."

Maisie giggled. "You're joking."

"I'm not! I have an older sister, and when I was younger I thought that hairstyles were a type of magic that I'd learn when I got to Hogwarts. I'm in the seventh year, and Flitwick has yet to mention a Hair-braiding Charm."

"I can teach you, if you like. But Pippa's the real expert."

"Expert, really? There are levels to this braiding thing?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm only an apprentice, but Pippa's achieved the esteemed ranking of grandmaster."

"Wow. Didn't realize I was in the same House as a grandmaster braider."

"Oh, yeah, it's a big deal. The plaque hangs in our room. We're all very proud."

They weren't the only ones in search of cocoa; the Weasley twins were in the kitchen with steaming mugs and a tray piled high with snacks.

"Hey, guys!" said George. "Here for cocoa? We've got a pitcher going. Tibby, two mugs, please!"

The elf hurried to bring more mugs and plates. Maisie and Ford shed layers and sat down.

"How's it going, guys?" said Maisie. "Ready for the Potions exam?"

"Not on your life!" Fred laughed. "We're not bothered about that particular O.W.L., Mays. We know how to follow directions. If we need a potion, we'll look it up."

"What do we use potions for, anyway?" said Ford. "Whatever you need, you can just buy, right?"

"Oh, we've got big plans for potions," said Fred. "We just feel that our time would be better spent studying the potions we'll actually use, or better yet, inventing our own."

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Ford.

"Big plans," said George loftily. "You'll see, Ford."

"Actually, he won't," said Fred. "You're graduating this year, aren't you, Ford?"

"Unfortunately. Now I'm thinking I'd like to stick around to see these big plans of yours."

George rummaged in his pockets. "We'll show you." He handed Ford a small, yellow-frosted cupcake.

"You guys opening a bakery?" Ford sniffed the cupcake. "Is this lemon?"

"Tell us what you think," said Fred.

Maisie stared fixedly at her plate, chewing the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. She'd been on the receiving end of this particular snack before.

Ford took a generous bite and chewed thoughtfully. "Hey, this isn't half bad. This frosting tastes like—" There was a loud _poof._ In Ford's seat was a large duck.

Maisie and the twins fell about laughing.

"He was right," said Fred, wiping away tears of mirth. "It is lemon."

There was a second _poof,_ and a shower of feathers; Ford was sitting in his seat again, looking a bit ruffled. His expression was mix of shock, amusement, and annoyance.

"How the hell?"

"It's called a Duck-cake," said George. "We've sold four dozen to Gryffindor first- and second-years. Care to put in an order, Ford?"

"Maybe." Ford gave way to amusement and laughed heartily. "So that's what you use potions for?"

"Combined with a Transfiguration spell," said Fred. "The effects are pretty brief, but we figured any longer and the, ah, victims might get a bit disgruntled."

"Yeah, the timing was perfect," said Ford. "I was starting to worry that I'd be stuck as a duck, and poor Maisie would have to practice Knockback Jinxes by herself."

"Hey, that wasn't our deal!" said Maisie. "You had your snowball fight. I don't get any Knockback Jinxes."

"Maybe I decided you need my help anyway." Ford grinned at her.

George caught Maisie's eye. He glanced significantly at Ford and raised one eyebrow. Maisie shrugged and smiled. Ford, luckily, was engaged in discussion with Fred about Transfiguration potions.

It was a wonderful afternoon. Archie and Maisie spent hours in the common room practicing spells. Maisie cast a Knockback Jinx so strong that Archie flew into the wall and broke a picture frame.

"Oh, no!" Maisie laughed. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Archie drew his wand and pointed it at the frame. " _Reparo_! Okay, now hit me with a Cheering Charm. Those always pop up on O.W.L.s."

"Why, do you need cheering up?"

"Not even a little bit," said Archie. "But I'd like to push it just a little farther. I want to feel pure euphoria, Maisie. Hit me with it."

Unable to stop smiling, Maisie raised her wand and cast a Cheering Charm so strong that Archie was still grinning at the end of Quidditch practice the next day. At least, Maisie was pretty sure that was the reason.


	9. Year 5: December 15, 1993

Professor Lupin missed another string of classes at the beginning of December. His absence set off a flurry of gossip.

"Why'd he take the job if he's so sickly?" said Bryony.

"I reckon Dumbledore was desperate to fill the post," Jimmy said. "After what's happened to our last two professors, few people would want the job."

"I hope he gets well before Christmas," Maisie said. "Mum's over the moon to have him staying with us."

"Reckon Lupin will waive Snape's homework again when he comes back?" said Jasper.

"Here's hoping," said Maisie grimly. Snape, substituting for Lupin again, had assigned an essay examining dark creatures that resembled humans. Veela, werewolves, hags, and Inferi were among the approved topics.

When they went to DADA that afternoon, Lupin was behind the desk. His hair had a few more strands of gray in it, and his face was wan.

"Hello again," he said as the class took their seats. "And before you ask, I've spoken to Professor Snape about the essay. The topic and questions stand, but I'm asking for fifteen inches of parchment, not thirty."

There was some grumbling, but Jasper spoke up and said, "Thanks, Professor."

"You're welcome." Lupin smiled, and his tired young face lit up. "Now: desks back, and let's give the Patronus Charm one last go before the holidays."

Maisie paired up with George. Lee and Fred stood nearby.

"You go first, George." Maisie perched on the edge of a desk next to Fred.

"Think of Auntie Muriel, Georgie," said Fred.

Maisie chuckled. She'd met the twins' Aunt Muriel at Christmas the previous year. Aunt Muriel was about the farthest thing from a happy thought Maisie knew of.

George gave Fred the finger over his shoulder. After a moment of quiet, intense focus, George raised his wand: " _Expecto patronum_!"

A thick silver mist flowed from George's wand. It hovered in front of him in a dense, formless cloud.

"Nearly there, George!" called Lupin. "Focus!"

Most of the class lowered their wands to watch. George's shoulders were tense with concentration. He raised his wand slightly higher, and the silver cloud resolved into an enormous furry shape.

"A bear," Maisie breathed. Nobody moved, not daring to risk breaking George's concentration.

After a moment of awed silence, Fred whooped and clapped his hands. "Well done, George!"

The bear reared up on its hind legs and roared. George turned to face the rest of the class, grinning broadly. "Not bad, eh?"

"Excellent, George!" said Lupin. "Thirty points to Gryffindor!"

They resumed their work with new resolve. Fred, Lee, and Maisie surged forward to clap George on the back and congratulate him.

"A big old bear! Not bad!" said Lee.

"He'll be handy in a fight," Fred said. "More than just dementors would turn and run if they saw that beast coming at them!"

George grinned. "Your turn, Mays."

The bear lingered while Maisie tried the Patronus Charm three times. She formed a respectable cloud of mist each time, but nothing solid emerged. Jasper, meanwhile, produced a monitor lizard for all to see, earning Hufflepuff thirty points.

Fred patted Maisie on the shoulder. "C'mon, Mays, you can do it. Think of Auntie Muriel."

Maisie laughed. "Are you referring to the time she called me dumpy, or the time you put Shock-o-Chocs in her Christmas pudding?"

"Whichever works for you." Fred nudged her. "Think about the time you outflew Charlie."

Maisie lowered her wand and stared at him. "You're joking."

Fred sighed. "C'mon, Mays, take the bloody compliment. Yes, Charlie was a good Seeker. Yes, he could've gone pro. But you feinted him three times in a single match."

"Yeah, I know. That's the memory I've been using. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Fred shrugged nonchalantly, but his face was pink.

"Is yours the time you put Bulbadox Powder in Towler's pants?"

"Never you mind." Fred grinned. "Focus on your own Patronus. Go on."

Maisie turned back to face the empty side of the classroom. She raised her wand and thought of the pure exhilaration of flight, the wind in her face and roaring in her ears. The last time she'd flown so fast, the dementors had come to the match…she'd fallen…but Ford had caught her…Ford smashing snow in her hair, laughing after she hit him with a Cheering Charm …

Maisie closed her eyes. " _Expecto patronum_!"

There were excited gasps and murmurs, but they quickly gave way to laughter. Maisie opened her eyes.

"That's it?" Maisie stared incredulously at the fist-sized shape sitting in the middle of the classroom, mildly twitching its whiskers. Her Patronus was a bloody mouse.

All of Maisie's friends were in stitches. Even Owen, who hadn't looked Maisie in the eye in almost two months, couldn't hide his smile.

"Oh, I can't wait to watch the dementors cower!" Lee was laughing so hard he had to clutch Jasper for support. "A whole flock of dementors, running from a tiny little mouse!"

"What's it going to do, Mays?" said George, chortling. "Squeak? Twitch its whiskers?"

"C'mon, guys, be serious!" said Pippa, red-faced with giggles. "Elephants are terrified of mice! Maybe we've discovered the dementors' secret weakness!"

"That's enough!" Even Lupin looked amused. "Very well done, Maisie. Thirty points to Hufflepuff."

Red-faced, Maisie retreated to the edge of the room to watch the others practice. The mouse followed her and perched on her shoe, looking around the room with bright, curious silver eyes.

George patted Maisie on the shoulder. "It's all right, Mays. You can hide behind me."

"And what if you're not there?" said Maisie, a bit testily. "What if it's just me and my little mouse against a horde of dementors?"

"She might surprise you. She's still a Patronus, after all."

Maisie grunted.

By the end of the lesson, there were five more Patronuses patrolling the edge of the room: Bryony's sleek collie, Jimmy's regal gyrfalcon, Lee's gangly ostrich, Alicia's snow leopard, and Pippa's immense direwolf. Fred had come close several times, but his Patronus kept dissolving at the last moment.

"You have to stay focused, Fred," said Lupin. "You're nearly there. Fifteen points to Gryffindor, and ten points to everyone else for a valiant effort."

"A 'valiant effort,'" Owen grumbled as they went to lunch. "My wand squirts silver dust like a faulty Muggle sprinkler. How's that a valiant effort?"

"You just need to focus, Owen," said Bryony.

"Don't just parrot what Lupin said. What the hell does that even mean?" said Owen.

"Your happiest memory," said Pippa.

"Yeah, I got that part. Maybe I don't have happy memories." Owen scowled.

"I'm sure that's not true," said Maisie, but Owen ignored her.

After lunch they had History of Magic. Jasper followed Binns's lecture in his textbook, underlining key passages as they went. Maisie sat next to him, poring over her DADA textbook; she'd assumed Lupin would cancel the essay and now had some catching up to do.

"Anything interesting?" Jasper murmured.

"I think there could be something about magical creatures that can pass as human. Veela and werewolves are not immediately distinguishable from ordinary people. We could write about how to identify them."

"Maybe," said Jasper. "I thought I'd focus on Inferi: how they're made, what they do, and so on."

"That's smart. The section on Inferi is long."

Jasper shrugged. "I'm not looking to put in more work than I absolutely have to."

But the work he does put in will be better than anything the rest of us do, Maisie thought. She returned to the textbook: _The bite which transformed the werewolf from man into something lesser will leave a lifelong scar, but that scar may not be visible to the casual observer. Thus, one relies more on careful, long-term observation of the subject to ascertain his nature. Frequent illness will follow the strict pattern of the moon cycle. These illnesses will leave the subject thin, wan, and exhausted, even if the administration of the Wolfsbane Potion alleviates his symptoms. The Wolfsbane Potion is often not readily available…_

Frequent illness, Maisie thought. When was the last full moon? Professor Lupin is ill a lot…

The bell rang, and Maisie lost her train of thought in the scramble to reach Care of Magical Creatures. The day's lesson was thestrals. Maisie couldn't see them, but she was fascinated. She asked Hagrid dozens of avid questions.

"You lot are lucky you can't see them," said Owen at dinner. "They're creepy-looking."

"Did you draw a picture of them like Hagrid asked?" said Bryony eagerly. "I'd love to look."

"Yeah, but I'm not much of an artist. You'd be better off asking one of the Ravenclaws."

Archie Ford slid into the seat next to Maisie. Callum Webb sat down across from Bryony.

"How's it going, Mays?" said Archie.

"All right, Archie." Maisie's face was warm. "And you?"

"Not bad. Hear you lot met the thestrals today."

"Yeah, we did. I couldn't see them, but one of them ate a steak out of my hand."

Archie laughed. "That must've been alarming."

"Yeah, a bit." Maisie flexed the hand that had held the steak. "It tickled, but it was cold and dry."

"They're eerie beasts, for sure," said Archie, "but one of my favorite lessons ever."

"The only thing that might top it is Kettleburn's last lesson, with the baby dragons," Maisie said.

"You weren't scared?"

Maisie shook her head. "Are you kidding? I've always wanted to see a dragon."

"They're incredible, for sure." Archie hesitated. "So, are you going to Hogsmeade on Saturday?"

"Yeah, I reckon so."

"Great." Archie grinned. "Want to grab a drink? I know a tea shop that's tastefully decorated."

For a moment, Maisie couldn't think. She stared at Archie blankly. He laughed nervously.

"All right, Mays?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." Maisie shook her head to clear it. "Um, yeah. I'd love to. As long as there aren't any doilies in this tea shop.

Archie's grin returned like a ray of sunshine. "You can count on it."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! What do y'all think of Archie? I have a pretty clear idea of how I want the rest of this fic to go (all the way through Deathly Hallows!) but I'm dying to know how other people feel about the choices I'm making.**


	10. Year 5: Christmas Break 1993

Professor Lupin took the Hogwarts Express back to London for the holidays. At Maisie's insistence, he sat in a compartment with her. Maisie's friends were wary at first, but warmed up when Lupin treated them all to Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"I really shouldn't," Lupin murmured to Maisie, "but Hogwarts is saving me a fortune on food, so I reckon I can treat myself."

"You deserve it," Maisie said. She was surprised by this piece of confidence: although they'd had tea together several times, Lupin remained closed-off. Mum's invitation for Christmas—prompted by Maisie—had brought a delighted smile to his wan face.

"I can only spare a couple of days," he'd said. "I'm rather behind on grading, I'm afraid. But it would be my absolute pleasure."

Archie sat with them, too. Maisie's date with him had gone very well. They'd had a snowball fight on the lawn of the Three Broomsticks.

Maisie pelted Archie with snowballs as fast as she could. He retaliated by tackling her. Maisie landed flat on her back, knowing the wind out of her.

"Sorry, sorry!" Archie sat up, laughing. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Where'd my hat go?"

"It flew off. It's right here." Archie reached over her and grabbed it. "You didn't braid your hair."

"Um, no, I didn't."

"I like it." Archie smiled. "Hey, um, Maisie?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

Maisie's face flooded with heat. "Um. I, um…"

"It's okay." Archie pulled away. "No rush."

"No! I, um, yes. If you want to."

"Of course I want to." Archie ran his gloved thumb over her cheek. "How could I not? You look so cute right now, with your hair messed up and your face all red."

Maisie couldn't help protesting: "My face is not red!"

"Yes, it is." Archie kissed the tip of her nose. "It's adorable." He gently pressed his lips to hers. Despite the cold snow against her back, Maisie felt very warm. If it weren't for the group of tittering third-years that passed them, she might have liked to stay in that snowy field for the rest of the day.

During the train ride, Archie kept finding excuses to touch Maisie: his arm around her shoulder, his hand on her knee. Maisie's face was hot. Lupin might be family, but he was still a professor. But Lupin didn't seem remotely uncomfortable, so Maisie relaxed.

They played poker, using jellybeans instead of money. Jasper cleaned them all out, and smugly ate his way through a pile of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans while the others played Exploding Snap.

They parted ways at the station with fervent wishes of "Happy Christmas!" Mum was waiting, but Archie pulled Maisie aside.

"Would it be all right if I wrote to you over the holidays?"

"Archie, you didn't need to ask. Of course you can write me!"

"Good." Archie grinned. "See you later, then." He glanced sidelong at Mum, Oliver, and Lupin. "Happy holidays." He chastely kissed Maisie's cheek.

Maisie suffered teasing interrogation from Mum, Dad, and Oliver that night about Archie. Lupin was blessedly quiet, but he smiled the entire time.

"Guys, c'mon!" Maisie's face was very red, and she wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor and disappear. "It's new! I don't know!"

Mum rounded on Lupin. "Who is this boy, Remus? Is he in your class?"

"Yes, he is," said Lupin. "N.E.W.T. level. Bright boy. Good Quidditch player."

"Of course Mays would go for a Quidditch player." Oliver scoffed. "She thinks of nothing else; how else could somebody get her attention!"

Maisie threw her wadded-up napkin at him. "You're one to talk!"

Her embarrassment only increased when Archie sent her a Christmas card and a package of Peppermint Toads. Oliver snatched the card and read it before Maisie could stop him.

"'I know these are your favorite. Thinking of you on this snowy day.' Aw, that's sweet, Mouse. Can't you reach it?" Oliver held the card over his head.

Maisie hopped as high as she could, but the card was still out of reach. "Give it back, Ollie!" She stomped heavily on Oliver's foot and grabbed it out of his hand when he doubled over in pain.

Mum and Dad made the largest Christmas dinner Maisie had ever seen, and Mum pressed Lupin to have seconds and thirds. Maisie guessed that her parents also thought Lupin looked thin and sickly. He looked sicker as the days passed, and left the day after Christmas.

"No, I really must go," he said in response to Mum's protests. "I'm behind on my grading as it is, and to be honest I've not been feeling well."

"But you'll come stay with us again, sometime," said Mum firmly. "You've been a stranger far too long."

Lupin hesitated. "I would be glad to."

Two days after Christmas, Maisie was sitting in her window seat reading _The Clan of the Cave Bear_ : her Christmas present from George.

"Because everybody stands to learn something from Bears," was the cheeky inscription. So far, however, there were no bears. Only cavemen. Maisie was fascinated; how did Muggles know so much about prehistoric people? Had there really been two kinds of people? There were still two kinds of people, Maisie reflected: wizards and Muggles.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud _crack_. Maisie looked out the window. Archie Ford was standing knee-deep in the pond.

Maisie sprang to her feet, fumbled into a jumper and boots, thundered downstairs and burst outside just as Archie struggled out of the pond. The bottom half of his trouser legs were soaked and muddy. "Archie, what are you doing here?"

"Just passed my Apparition Test—oof!" Archie staggered and nearly fell over when Maisie hugged him. "Had to come see you, didn't I? Misjudged the distance a bit."

"I'll say!" Maisie laughed. "Come in and get warm! Mum would love to meet you…if that's okay?"

"I wouldn't have come if it wasn't okay!" Archie laughed. "I've meet your folks before. They dropped Oliver off at my house for a holiday."

"That's right, I'd forgotten. I was…nine?"

"I remember your little pigtails."

Maisie shoved him. "Don't knock my pigtails!"

Laughing, they tumbled into the big farmhouse kitchen. Mum was sitting by the fireplace, which was as wide as Maisie was tall, with a cup of tea and a book _._ She looked up when Archie and Maisie came in.

"Why, Archie Ford! It's been a while. How's your mother?"

"She's great, thanks, Mrs. Wood. Should I put my boots here? I'm afraid they're a bit muddy."

"What happened to you?" Mum put her bookmark in. "You're half-soaked!"

"I Apparated here, and I missed the mark a little bit." Archie laughed ruefully.

"Come over here by the fire. I'll make tea. Oh, where's my wand?"

Mum made cocoa, and dried Archie's trousers with an Evaporation Charm. Mum wanted to know about Archie's family, how his N.E.W.T.s were coming, and whether he wanted to work for the Ministry.

"I've applied to be an Unspeakable," said Archie. "Department of Mysteries, like my dad."

Mum nodded. "Good for you."

"If I can get my Potions grade up, I think I'll get in," said Archie.

Mum excused herself to work on the laundry, and Maisie and Archie were left alone in the kitchen.

"Where's Oliver?" said Archie.

"He's being courted by recruiters," said Maisie. "I think today he's at a Kestrels match?"

"Lucky Oliver."

"No kidding. I might try and go pro myself, just so I can get tickets to all the matches!"

They went up to Maisie's room. When they passed Mum on the stairs, she said politely, "Leave the door open, Maisie, please. I might need help with the laundry."

The open door didn't stop Archie from kissing Maisie dizzy in her window seat. Snow was falling peacefully outside.

"I know it's only been a week," said Archie quietly, "but I missed seeing you every day." Maisie's legs were in Archie's lap, and her head rested on his shoulder.

Maisie smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. That's why I came over the second I got my license. I hope that wasn't out of line."

"Are you kidding? It's great to see you!" Maisie kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry Mum interrogated you."

"It was hardly an interrogation."

"So…you want to work in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yeah. My dad worked there for years. There's so much we don't know, Maisie. My dad was an Unspeakable, but he used to tell me some things…you wouldn't believe what they're doing in there."

"Like what? What can you tell me that isn't classified?"

Archie chuckled. "Let's see…there's a room full of Time-turners. My dad got to use one once. Went back a few hours. He just walked around the Ministry a bit, but he said it was thrilling. And I think they've got an Obscurus tucked away in there somewhere."

"An Obscurus? Isn't that really dangerous?"

"Don't worry; it's contained. Mr. Scamander says they're not dangerous once separated from the host."

"Your dad's met Mr. Scamander?"

"He is the global expert on Obscurials," said Archie. "That was a long time ago, though. I reckon Scamander's retired by now, enjoying some well-earned down time with his bowtruckles."

"Have you read his biography? I don't think 'down time' is in his vocabulary."

Archie laughed. "Maybe not."

"Is your dad excited for you to become an Unspeakable?"

For a long moment Archie was quiet. Then he said: "My dad's dead, Maisie."

Maisie sat up to look him full in the face. "I had no idea. Archie, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." He rubbed her back gently. "It was a while ago."

"Still…"

"I don't like to tell people. It was an accident at work. The Ministry never did tell us all the details."

"Are you hoping to find out more if you're in the department?" Maisie said.

Archie shrugged. "It genuinely appeals to me. If I find out exactly how he died, that's just a bonus."

Maisie didn't know what to say. Aside from Harry, she'd never known anyone with a dead parent. She settled for hugging Archie so tightly he coughed.

"Take it easy, Maisie."

"Sorry." Maisie sat back. "Hey, I loved your card, by the way. And the Toads."

"I thought you might."

"I got you something, too."

"Maisie, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." Maisie rummaged under the window seat. "I was going to send it today, but then you showed up. Good timing."

"That's what I'm known for." Archie took the small package, wrapped in newspaper and tied with a bright yellow ribbon. "Pretty."

"The ribbon is for your hair."

"Yellow is one of my favorite colors." Archie untied the ribbon, coiled it neatly, and stuck it in his pocket. The paper he treated with less respect. "Oh, Maisie, a book! You shouldn't have."

"Shup up." Maisie jostled him. "This is one of my favorites. I thought you might like it."

" _Ender's Game._ I've never even heard of this."

"It's a Muggle science fiction novel."

Archie gave her a strange look. "You read Muggle novels?"

"Oh, yes! They're much more interesting than wizarding ones. Muggles are so creative, I think because of the lack of magic. In this one, the Muggles send children to space to fight alien bugs!"

"People don't go to space, Maisie."

"Yes, they do! The Muggles have gone. Look it up. I swear it's true."

"Wow. Maybe I missed out not taking Muggle Studies."

"Absolutely," said Maisie fervently. She hesitated. "You don't have to read it if you don't want to."

"No, I'll read it. You say it's good. I've never read a Muggle book before."

He hates it, Maisie thought. He thinks I'm weird for reading Muggle books. She didn't know what to say. The silence stretched out. Archie flipped through the pages of _Ender's Game._

"Hey, do you want a snack? I've got a box of candy under here." Maisie pulled out her Honeydukes Christmas box. "The Peppermint Toads are already gone, unfortunately."

Archie laughed. "You and those Toads. Is it the peppermint flavor you like?"

"Yeah." Maisie unwrapped a package of Jelly Slugs. "It makes the chocolate taste better. It like deepens the flavor or something."

"You like peppermint tea?"

"Love it. With just a little bit of sugar."

"Sugar, really? I never put sugar in my tea. Just cream."

"But that dampens the flavor of the tea!"

"And sugar doesn't?"

"Sugar _accentuates_ the flavor."

"If you say so. Got any Cockroach Clusters in there?"

The snow deepened as they ate Honkeydukes candy and talked. Maisie's room was drafty, so they ended up snuggling together under a blanket.

Archie's favorite candy was Acid Pops. His Quidditch team was the Pride of Portee. He had two older brother and an older sister, who all worked for the Ministry, and a sheepdog named Zeus. As a child he'd wanted to be a magizoologist, like Mr. Scamander, and study thunderbirds in Arizona. He was dreading his Potions N.E.W.T. but expected Charms to be a breeze.

Maisie told him about her cat, Joscelind, and some of her childhood adventures with Lee. She was dreading her Transfiguration O.W.L. She'd always wanted to be a Healer, but she couldn't quite explain why; there were other ways to help people, and she'd set herself a difficult course path.

"You're a brilliant Quidditch player," said Archie. "Why don't you pursue that?"

"Because I'm not a Beater."

"Last I checked…"

"Yeah, okay, at school. Watson stuck me as a Beater and I've been there ever since. But when I train with Oliver or play Quidditch with the Weasleys in their orchard…I like to go fast, Archie. As fast as I can. I want to try playing Seeker someday."

"I remember when you played Seeker for us, when Cedric was sick. You were fantastic."

"Thank you. I loved it. It was a huge thrill. I'm dying to try it again."

"After Cedric graduates, maybe."

"Hopefully," Maisie said. "I think he'll recommend me for Captain, and if I'm Captain I can play whatever position I want, right?"

"As if anybody would dare tell you no!" said Archie, laughing.

 **A/N: Thanks everybody for reading/following! I love all the feedback I get, even if it's just a "like."**


	11. Year 5: January 27, 1994

The morning of Maisie's sixteenth birthday dawned bright and cold. Despite a roaring fire in the dormitory, the cold seeped in and woke Maisie at the crack of dawn. There was a small pile of packages at the foot of her bed.

Maisie sat up, careful to keep the blankets wrapped around herself, and grabbed a parcel at random.

It was from Mum and Dad: a new jumper in a beautiful moss-green shade, and a delicate silver necklace. The card was sappy, telling Maisie that she was becoming a beautiful young woman and should look the part. Maisie rolled her eyes at Mum's uncharacteristic sentimentality and pulled the jumper on over her pajamas. Green was her favorite color to wear (though never the Slytherin emerald-green shade, of course).

Oliver hadn't sent a card, only scrawled "From Ollie" on the wrapping paper. He'd got her a new pair of armguards for Quidditch.

"Nice, Ollie!" Maisie said quietly. She wondered if he was any closer on deciding which Quidditch team to join. The Kenmare Kestrels and Pride of Portee had both made offers, conditional on Oliver passing certain N.E.W.T. tests. Why a Quidditch team should care what N.E.W.T.s their reserve Keeper had, Maisie didn't know.

Pippa, Bryony, Jimmy, and Jasper had bought Maisie a pair of snow boots. (On the last snowy day, Maisie's feet had gone numb because her boots weren't waterproof.) Lee sent Honeydukes candy.

When she saw Archie's spiky handwriting, Maisie's face grew warm. It was addressed to "Peppermint," in honor of Maisie's favorite candy. The card said, "For when you want to go as fast as you can." It was a pair of Quidditch goggles.

"Oh, Archie!" Maisie breathed. "Brilliant!"

One large parcel and two small ones remained. Maisie recognized Fred's handwriting on one of the small ones and George's on the other two. She opened Fred's first.

 _Dear Mays, Happy Birthday! Do you remember me saying we bought your birthday gift in Egypt? Well, here's half of it. Georgie's got the other. Enjoy! – Freddie_

The parcel contained an oddly shaped bronze ornament. Wondering what the two halves would make, Maisie ripped the paper off George's small present.

 _Hey Mays, put this together with Fred's gift and see what happens. Love, George._

Puzzled, Maisie put the odd bronze shape next to Fred's. The two ornaments wriggled out of her hands and fused themselves together. A large scarab beetle, buzzing happily, took off around the dorm room.

Maisie shrieked. The sound startled the other girls awake.

"Maisie, what the hell?" Evie raised her tousled head from the pillow.

"What is that thing?" said Pippa.

"The twins sent it," Maisie said. "It's from Egypt."

Bryony eyed the beetle warily. "Is it dangerous?"

"I don't think so," said Maisie, "but knowing the twins, it might do something annoying. Be careful!"

The beetle landed on Bryony's blanket. Bryony pulled back, yanking the covers up to her chin. The beetle, violently displaced, took flight again and landed on Maisie's head. Joscelind, perched on the windowsill, watched the beetle with her enormous green eyes, tail flicking back and forth.

"I'll ask the twins about it," Maisie said. "Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep."

"Like hell!" Pippa bounced out of bed and came to perch on Maisie's. "You're opening your gifts! Did you open ours? Happy birthday, Mays!"

"Thanks, Pip! Yeah, I opened it. It's brilliant, thank you so much! Look what Mum and Dad got me!" Maisie showed Pippa her necklace.

"Ooh, that's beautiful."

"And Oliver got me new armguards, look."

"Those will come in handy," said Bryony. "That bruise from last week still hasn't faded."

"It's starting to." Maisie pulled up her sleeve and examined the yellowing blotch. "It doesn't hurt."

Pippa picked up Maisie's new goggles. "What are these?"

"They're for Quidditch, so the wind doesn't sting my eyes. Archie got them for me."

"Romantic."

"It is, actually!" Maisie turned bright red. "I told him I wanted to play Seeker because I love to go fast."

"You are fast," Pippa said. "That was thoughtful. Most guys would've stuck with jewelry or something."

"I'm a little surprised he got me anything at all," Maisie said. "We haven't been dating for that long."

"He must really like you." Pippa gestured to the large package. "What's that?"

"Not sure." Maisie ripped the paper off. "Oh, look, a card."

She read aloud: "'Dear Maisie, we wouldn't recommend eating any of this yourself. Make sure to tell everybody where you got it: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Patent pending.' There's so much here! They've been busy."

"No wonder they're flunking most of their classes." Bryony sniffed.

"Who cares about classes when you've got ideas like these!" Maisie pulled out a cream puff. "Pip, you should try this one."

Pippa shrank back. "The twins said not to eat any of it yourself."

"I know what this one is," Maisie said. "It won't hurt, I promise. And it tastes good."

Pippa took the cream puff warily and took a tiny bite. Chewing cautiously, she glanced around the room as if expecting a bomb to fall. Moments later, she turned into a canary with a loud _POP._

Bryony, Maisie, and Evie burst into laughter. Even Patty, peering malevolently out from under her blankets, cracked a smile. The canary cheeped in agitation.

"It's okay, Pip!" Maisie stroked the canary reassuringly. "You'll be back soon."

The presence of a canary and a large beetle in Maisie's bed proved to be too much for Joscelind; she pounced, narrowly missing Pippa-the-canary. There was another _POP,_ and Maisie's bed was suddenly very crowded. Pippa, Joscelind, and several gifts tumbled to the floor. The cat yowled and scurried away.

"Canary Cream!" said Maisie through laughter. "Compliments of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, patent pending!"

The other girls fell about, laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. Pippa looked mildly offended for a moment but joined in the laughter.

Wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, Bryony said, "Do they really have a patent on this stuff?"

"Some of it, yeah," said Maisie. "They've been selling it in the corridors, and they just started a mail order service last week. There's an ad in _The Quibbler_."

"Seriously? That's incredible!" said Pippa.

"They'll get in trouble if Filch or McGonagall catches them running an illicit business out of the Gryffindor common room," said Patty. "Surely there's something in the school rules…"

"There isn't," said Bryony. "And I'd know."

Patty turned bright red; she'd wanted to be a prefect and was still peeved that Bryony had gotten it. "I'm going back to bed." She pulled the covers over her head.

"Can't sleep for too long," said Pippa, glancing at the clock. "Breakfast opens in thirty minutes."

"Merlin's beard!" Bryony scrambled out of bed. "We've got that Transfiguration test today. We were going to go over our notes one more time."

They got in forty-five minutes of studying before going late to breakfast, eating quickly, and racing to Transfiguration to cram a little more before class.

"Good luck, Wood." Adrian Pucey jostled Maisie's desk on his way past.

"Go to hell, Pucey," said Maisie without looking up from her textbook.

The exam was difficult. Maisie was writing up until the bell rang. But she answered every question and felt confident in most of her answers. She _needed_ to bring her grade up if she wanted to become a Healer.

After Transfiguration they had Potions with Ravenclaw. Maisie felt the beginnings of a headache, from focusing so hard on the exam, and Snape's assignment for the day made things no better. Potions was another O.W.L. she needed to perform well on; Snape only took O students into the N.E.W.T. class. Luckily, Potions had always been one of Maisie's favorite classes.

After lunch was Muggle Studies. There were only six people in the class: Maisie, Bryony, Alicia Spinnet, the Weasley twins, and Gryffindor prefect Anna Mirfield. Professor Burbage delivered a lecture on Muggle currency, which she said was guaranteed to appear on the O.W.L. This exam, at least, Maisie wasn't worried about.

Class got out late, so the third-years were waiting outside. Maisie said hello to Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott before hurrying away. As she rounded the corner, she bumped into a short black girl with a cloud of dark curls.

"Oops! Sorry, Hermione," Maisie called over her shoulder. At the top of the stairs, however, she saw Hermione coming up from the third floor.

"Hello, Hermione," said Maisie. "It's so funny…I just saw someone who looks exactly like you…"

"That is funny." Hermione was oddly breathless for someone climbing a single flight of stairs. "I think there's a girl in Ravenclaw with similar hair. See you later!"

Maisie watched the younger girl hurry away, frowning slightly, but there was no time to dwell on the existence of a Hermione Granger doppelganger; they were going to be late for Charms.

At dinner, Maisie's friends thoroughly embarrassed her by singing loudly over pudding. The Gryffindor Quidditch team came to the Hufflepuff table to sing and share dessert. Fred whipped out a hat with charmed candles around the brim and set it on Maisie's head with aplomb.

"Happy birthday, Maisie Daisy!" The twins swooped in to kiss her on both cheeks at once.

Maisie hid her red face beneath the brim of the glowing hat.

Archie put his finger under Maisie's chin and raised her head to kiss her gently on the lips. "Happy birthday, Mint," he said softly.

This did nothing to lessen the redness of Maisie's face. "Thanks. And thanks for the gift. I love it."

"Good." Archie grinned. "I expect you'll use them a lot. I know you like to go fast."

"I do." Maisie returned his smile.

The fifth and seventh years retreated to the library after dinner. The Hufflepuffs decided to study DADA for a few hours; they had an exam coming up, and it was high time they started reviewing properly for their O.W.L. Owen joined them for the first time in weeks.

"All right, Mays?" Owen took the chair next to Maisie's.

"Er, yeah. Great, Owen, thanks. And you?" It was their first proper conversation in some time.

"I'm getting by," said Owen. "Thought maybe I'd make more progress studying if I had you lot keeping me accountable."

Silence fell as they bent over their books. Every ten minutes or so, somebody broke the silence to ask a question. Jasper and Maisie got into an intense discussion about the identity of a person's Patronus that only ended because Bryony begged them to shut up.

Maisie was rereading the chapter in her DADA textbook on humanoid dark creatures. She came to the passage on werewolves: _Frequent illness will follow the strict pattern of the moon cycle…_

"When was the last full moon?" Maisie said.

"It's tonight," said Jasper.

"How do you know?"

Jasper pointed out the window. "The moon's right there, Mays."

Sure enough, it was. And it was full.

Maisie's stomach sank; Professor Lupin hadn't been at dinner. Surely he wasn't…Dumbledore would never let…would he? Dumbledore is a highly unconventional person, Maisie thought. Last year's dueling club proves that. But underage dueling and werewolves are two very different things…

Maisie bent intently over her textbook. Another passage jumped out at her: _These illnesses will leave the subject thin and exhausted, even if the administration of the Wolfsbane Potion alleviates his symptoms. The Wolfsbane Potion is often not readily available, as it is a highly advanced, difficult, and tricky brew. Few potioneers are up to making the Wolfsbane Potion, let alone frequently enough to satisfy the needs of a full-fledged werewolf…_

Snape, Maisie thought. Snape is bloody brilliant. His instructions don't match the textbook half the time, but they work perfectly. I'd bet my last Galleon that Snape could brew the Wolfsbane. And if he did, Dumbledore might allow…but would the Ministry? The Ministry hates werewolves. Werewolves are dangerous!

This could all be an incredible coincidence, Maisie thought. Maybe Lupin just gets sick a lot. The climate in Scotland is harsher than southern England. If he's even from southern England. None of us know anything about him. We knew everything about Lockhart, and Quirrell talked about his research…of course, Quirrell had You-Know-Who sticking out of the back of his head…Maybe this is why Lupin isn't in touch with his family.

Maisie did not get much studying done after that. The others continued studying in the common room after the library closed, but Maisie retreated to the dormitory. She sat in the window seat between her bed and Bryony's, knees drawn up to her chest, staring at the snowy ground and thinking. Joscelind sat on her feet, purring loudly.

It can't be, Maisie thought. There's no way Professor Dumbledore would hire a werewolf. Not even a werewolf who's as good a teacher as Lupin. It's too dangerous. He wouldn't do that…would he?


	12. Year 5: February 13, 1994

Sirius Black had gotten into Hogwarts again. The tension in the castle was palpable, though it was not nearly as bad as the previous year, when Slytherin's monster freely roamed the halls. There were security trolls guarding Gryffindor Tower. The prefects patrolled the halls much more frequently, leaving Bryony and Jasper little time to study for their rapidly approaching O.W.L.s.

Maisie met Fred in the library after lunch. She'd only gotten an "Acceptable" on her last Transfiguration test, and Fred was better at Transfiguration than everyone she knew.

Fred was at a table near the window, with good light and plenty of space to spread out. "All right, Mays?"

"Yeah." Maisie set down her bag. "How are you? How's Ron holding up?"

"Oh, he's fine," said Fred. "I think he's enjoying the attention, to be honest. He's telling people that he fought Black off with his bare hands."

Maisie snorted.

"Yeah, he's ridiculous. And the Fat Lady's on edge. She insisted on the security trolls. The stench in the corridor is unbearable." Fred wrinkled his nose.

"Can you blame her, though?" said Maisie. "Black attacked her, didn't he?"

"We're all glad she's back, though," said Fred. "The chap who replaced her was a nightmare. Have you ever seen the painting of Sir Cadogan wandering around?"

"Once or twice. He's a bit…wait, _he's_ your replacement portrait?"

"Yeah. That's how Black got in; bloody idiot Cadogan didn't ask questions when a bloke with wild hair read passwords off a list."

"A list?"

Fred sighed. "You know Neville Longbottom? No? Well, he forgets the password to the common room all the time. He asked Cadogan to give him the week's passwords in advance. Wrote them all down and everything, but then he lost the bloody paper."

"What a dolt." Maisie shook her head. "Anyway, let's get to it. There's a quiz on Wednesday."

"Right-o. Flip to the chapter on Switching Spells."

"But those won't be on the quiz."

"If you don't understand Switching Spells you'll never get Transformation Spells."

They studied for two hours, and Maisie felt confident with both Switching Spells and Transformation Spells. She felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Thanks, Fred." Maisie leaned back and stretched her arms over her head. Several joints popped. "You're a lifesaver, truly. I've never felt like I understood Transfiguration so well."

"It's easy enough," said Fred. "I've always thought you thought about it too hard."

"McGonagall goes a bit fast for me, to be honest. If she'd slow down, I'd have time to process things."

"She'll only get faster next year if you do the N.E.W.T. And things will be trickier."

"I know." Maisie sighed. "I'm counting on Bryony or Jasper taking it with me."

"Or me," said Fred casually.

"You plan on getting an O.W.L. in Transfiguration? I thought grades didn't matter to you."

"They matter some," said Fred. "Mostly for Mum's sake. She'd go mental if we dropped out after O.W.L.s. Besides, a lot of this stuff will come in handy for us if we want to open a proper joke shop. The Canary Creams still need work."

"Really? I think they're brilliant. Gave one to Pucey last week."

"You didn't!" Fred laughed. "How?"

"I let him see me eating cream puffs during Charms. He stopped me after class and took the rest. There were three Canary Creams hidden in there. He and Warrington each ate one, and so did Reiko Sibazaki, you know her?"

"Uppity bitch."

"Mm-hm. They were furious, but Flitwick didn't see it happen, and they couldn't prove anything."

"Oh, I wish I'd been there!" Fred was suppressing his laughter with difficulty. "I'm glad you liked them. What else have you used so far? We gave you a full sampling of our current products."

"Um…Pippa and I tested the Ton-Tongue Toffees, as requested. They work. My tongue was below my chin before Pippa shrank it."

Fred grimaced. "That's quite the mental picture. Could you still breathe?"

"Well enough. It was hard because I was laughing so much. Everything you guys have made is brilliant."

"It still needs work." Fred's face was pink. "And it's expensive, getting all the supplies and everything. We're barely hanging on."

"I saw your ad in the Prophet," Maisie said. "Surely you'll get more customers now?"

"There have been a few. But we need more, you know? A lot more. We need money!" He ran his hands through his hair, which was longer than it used to be and fell in his eyes. "I'll never be ungrateful for what my parents have given me, but it would be nice to have a little more pocket money, you know?"

Maisie patted his arm. "You'll get there. And maybe somebody will decide to invest in you."

"Who'd invest in us? We're just in it for a laugh, right?"

Somebody said that to him, Maisie thought. Somebody out there thinks he's only after a laugh. "Fred, no. Yeah, you guys give us all a good laugh, but that's important. There's been…scary things happening. Laughter is important. Besides that, the magic that you guys are doing to make this stuff is…it's really good." She'd almost said "phenomenal," but something about the intense look on Fred's face brought her up short. "Seriously. It's great."

For a moment, Fred said nothing. Maisie could not read his expression. She resisted the urge to keep talking, to fill the silence with something meaningful. Her hand was still on Fred's arm; she removed it.

"Thanks, Maisie," said Fred in a low voice. "That means a lot."

"Any time."

Inexplicably eager to do something else, Maisie rummaged in her bag for her DADA textbook. When she opened the book, it fell open to the page on werewolves, where Maisie was using a lunar chart as a bookmark. She couldn't remember exactly when Professor Lupin had been ill, so the chart was no help. But the idea had taken root in her mind: Professor Lupin might be a werewolf.

"What's that?" Fred leaned over to look at the book. His flaming red hair fell over his face.

"I was just using it as a bookmark."

"Werewolves, eh?" Fred skimmed the passage. "I remember this essay. I wrote mine on Inferi."

"So did Jasper. He thought there was more to write on."

"Smart guy, our Jasper. Did he tell you about the Spell-checking Charm he helped us create?"

"I've seen him use it. He said he learned it from you."

"He's a liar." Fred chuckled. "George and I were working on trick quill ideas, and Jasper suggested a spell-checking quill. Helped us create the charm, too. He's got a good mind for that sort of thing."

"Are the quills part of your inventory now?"

"Top sellers, actually. Which is good, because they're cheap to make. Everybody needs help spelling, apparently. I weep for the state of our primary education system."

Maisie laughed. "Makes you think we should get a primary education system."

"That's one thing the Muggles do better than us, for sure." Fred leaned over the book again. "This lunar chart…the full moon was only a few weeks ago." He ran his finger down the dates on the chart and pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I've been thinking…Lupin's ill rather a lot, isn't he?"

For a moment Maisie thought her heart had stopped. "I reckon the climate doesn't agree with him."

"Maybe it's something else that doesn't agree with him." Fred tapped the lunar chart. "He was ill during the last full moon. And I remember when he was ill in October because Snape gave me three weeks' detention for sassing him during DADA…that was the full moon, too." Fred looked up. His warm brown eyes locked onto Maisie's. "Mays, you don't think…?"

"No," said Maisie quickly. "It's an odd coincidence, but there's no way Dumbledore would allow it. It'd be too dangerous, to have…a sick person at the school." Her face felt hot. If she was right…if other people suspected…where would Lupin go?

"Dumbledore might allow it," Fred said. "Whether the Ministry would allow it is another matter entirely. I'd imagine not. Fudge hates werewolves."

"They're dangerous," Maisie said.

"Yes, they're dangerous. But they're also people. Sick people. The Wolfsbane Potion takes away most of the danger. Have you read about it?"

"Yeah. But the Wolfsbane Potion isn't easily available." Maisie tapped the textbook. "The book says so."

"That's the rub, isn't it," said Fred. "Lucky us, we've got one of the best potion-makers in Britain right here in this castle."

"It's like you're saying aloud everything I've been thinking for the past month," Maisie said. "How are you doing that?"

"I'm secretly a Legilimens," said Fred with a straight face.

Maisie snorted.

"But seriously: you don't actually think Lupin's…sick, do you?"

"I don't know." Maisie sighed. "It's a horrible idea, but I can't quite shake it. I don't _want_ it to be true. He's a good teacher, and he's family."

"That's right, I'd forgotten. I don't want it to be true either, Mays, but…I'd rather know, wouldn't you?"

Maisie said nothing.

"The next full moon is in two weeks," said Fred. "Let's see if he gets sick again."

"And if he does?"

"Then we're three for three, full moons and illnesses."

"I can confirm some of the other dates," Maisie said, a bit reluctantly, "based on when Snape assigned us homework. It's written in my day planner."

"You have a day planner? You're such a dork. Yeah, do that. We'll see." Fred bent closely over the list of dates on the lunar chart. "Okay, so, almost exactly two weeks from now…"

"Hey, Maisie."

Fred sat back so quickly his chair rocked. Maisie craned her neck to look at Archie, who was standing right behind her.

"Hey, Archie." She grinned. "Join us?"

Archie dumped a load of textbooks on the table and sat down. "I was just pulling some references for Arithmancy. That class is brutal, but the Department of Mysteries wants a N.E.W.T. in it, so here I am."

"Department of Mysteries, eh?" said Fred. "You interested in time travel, Ford?"

"Among other things," said Archie glibly. "What are you two working on so intently?"

"Fred's helping me with Transfiguration. I think I'm getting the hang of it…for this week, anyway."

"Good for you, Mays." Archie kissed her forehead. "Say, Fred, do you still make those cupcakes that turn people into ducks?"

"We've revamped them," Fred said. "They're Canary Creams now."

"Excellent!" said Archie. "I thought it'd be fun to give them to the Slytherins before our match with them. Can I order a dozen?"

Maisie laughed. "That match isn't for three months, Archie."

"I don't know how long it takes to make them."

"Not long," said Fred, "but the advance notice is nice." He produced a small, black notebook from his bag. "Let me write it down."

The notebook, Maisie thought, showed how serious the twins were about their budding business: there was a list of products in the front, and neat columns of current orders. Fred wrote Archie's order in what Maisie knew was his neatest handwriting.

"I'll pay you next time I see you," Archie said.

"I'll hold you to that." Fred put the notebook away. "We aren't exactly rolling in excess capital."

They will be, Maisie thought. Someday, this will all come together for them. She caught Fred's eye and smiled. For half a second, he just gaped at her, but then his face lit up when he smiled back at her.

Maisie bent over her textbook again. The library is rather warm today, she thought.

Archie reached across the table and took Maisie's hand. He had large, strong hands—perfect for snagging a Quaffle out of the air.

Maisie glanced sidelong at Archie and smiled. Fred hastily bent his head; it felt like an intrusion of privacy, watching them smile at each other. His ears were very hot.

Archie asked Maisie to take a walk only thirty minutes later, and she left the library holding Archie's hand. Fred watched them go, a little absent-mindedly, his eyes fixed on the back of Maisie's head.

Archie glanced over his shoulder and caught Fred's gaze. Feeling vaguely guilty, Fred gave Archie a broad, friendly smile. He was glad Maisie had such a good boyfriend. She deserved it.

 **A/N: Surprise double update! Thanks for reading this far…hope everybody's enjoying! Keep those views & reviews coming. I love 'em. **


	13. Year 5: May 14, 1994

After Gryffindor's resounding triumph over Slytherin, Oliver Wood got three more Quidditch draft offers: the Montrose Magpies, the Wimbourne Wasps, and Puddlemere United. Oliver commandeered Maisie for an afternoon by the lake to discuss his options. He even wrote to Mum and Dad for advice.

In the meantime, Hufflepuff's match against Slytherin was fast approaching. Gryffindor's victory put Hufflepuff in a better position to pull themselves out of last place in the Quidditch Cup. Cedric's training frenzy grew to rival Oliver's; Hufflepuff had conditioning three times a week and strategy meetings at lunch.

Fred Weasley sauntered to the Hufflepuff breakfast table two days before the match with an old copy of _History of Magic._

Archie stared blankly at the textbook. "Fred, what the hell is this?"

"Thanks for letting me borrow it," said Fred loudly. "I spilled ink on the flyleaf, but you can hardly tell, look." He flipped open the book; it was hollowed out, and a package of Canary Creams nestled inside. "You owe me a Galleon," he added quietly.

Archie gaped at the book-package.

"He's right, Archie," said Maisie loudly. "It looks fine."

Archie started. "Yeah, it looks good. Cheers, Fred."

"What's that?" Owen craned his neck to look.

"A book." Archie swept it into his bag. "I can't wait to see Warrington's face," he murmured to Maisie.

Maisie took a gulp of pumpkin juice to hide her smile.

Slytherins were smarting from their defeat at Gryffindor's hands, and keenly aware of Hufflepuff's determination to win. Hufflepuff players traveled between classes surrounded by their friends. Pucey tried to trip Maisie in the aisles during Transfiguration, but she nimbly hopped over his extended leg. She wished she'd ordered something from the twins, too. Pucey deserved to choke on his own tongue.

Their last class of the day was Herbology. The seventh-years were just getting out when Maisie arrived. Archie grabbed her arm.

"I did it!" he whispered. "Warrington and Bletchley both ate them. Sibazaki almost got one but she dropped it when the other two turned. You should've seen their faces!"

"Well done, Archie!" Maisie kissed his cheek. "See you later!"

But Archie wasn't at dinner. Nor was Cedric. Ernie Macmillan ran in partway through the meal and made a beeline for Maisie.

"Come quick!" he wheezed. "Hospital wing!"

Maisie and Bryony sprinted to the hospital wing. There were seven occupied beds: four Slytherins and three Hufflepuffs. They were all a mess; Sibazaki had tentacles on her face.

"Archie! What happened?" Maisie sat next to his bed.

"'Sall right, Mays." Archie's speech was heavily slurred. He had somehow sprouted both horns and antlers; his head was very crowded.

"We need to talk." Cedric's face was covered in orange blotches, and one of his ears was very feathery, but he seemed lucid. "Archie and I obviously can't play tomorrow. Mays, you're on Seeker. Jimmy's played Beater before, so Zachariah should play Chaser."

He spent another twenty minutes giving them advice on how to play Slytherin. Maisie and Bryony returned to the common room and assembled the rest of the team to share the news.

"We're doomed," said Owen.

"No, we're not," said Maisie fiercely. "Jimmy can play Beater, and Zacharias flies well."

"And Maisie almost got the Snitch off Charlie Weasley," said Bryony. "She's right, guys. We'll be okay as long as we keep our heads on straight."

"Let's go to bed early," said Maisie. "Things will look better in the morning."

Things didn't look better in the morning—they were still down their two most experienced players—but the weather was good.

"Slytherin's down two players, too," said Maisie. "Let's get down there early and do a good warm-up."

Maisie led the warm-up. The others obeyed her commands and suggestions without question.

"We're lucky to have you, Zacharias," Maisie said. "You've got quick reflexes."

"I wouldn't be on the team if I didn't fly well," Zacharias drawled.

The twins came to the pitch to wish Maisie luck.

"Lee told us the lineup changed," said Fred. "Will Archie be okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Madam Pomfrey will have him fixed in a jiffy."

"We're really rooting for you, Mays," said George.

Maisie laughed. "Really?" The twins were both wearing yellow-and-black striped jumpers, and they'd continued the stripes with facepaint.

"I know it's a shock," said Fred, "but you'll always have us in your corner."

"Malfoy's a pansy," said George. "You've got this."

The match began, and Slytherin did their best to play dirty. Montague nearly knocked Zacharias out of the air. Madam Hooch gave Hufflepuff a penalty, which Callum scored easily, and Jimmy repaid the favor with a well-aimed Bludger that Madam Hooch didn't see.

Malfoy tailed Maisie around the stadium, shouting taunts. He made fun of Maisie's goggles, family, broom, and hair. Maisie ignored him, which was easy because his shrill voice was hardly audible over the wind. She easily feinted him twice. He crashed the second time.

"Slytherin Seeker Malfoy takes a nasty spill in the professors' box!" Lee gleefully announced over the loudspeaker. "Malfoy will need to be on his toes to outfly Hufflepuff _reserve_ Seeker Maisie Wood!"

Maisie laughed aloud; the sound was snatched away by the wind. The audience laughed and hooted. Red-faced, Malfoy clambered back onto his broom and took off. He didn't stop tailing Maisie around the stadium, but he did stop trying to taunt her.

Something colorful in the Gryffindor stands caught Maisie's eye: the twins were holding a banner emblazoned with a large yellow-and-black striped mouse.

"Is that a bumblebee?" Maisie yelled as she zoomed past.

It was a quick match. The Hufflepuff team was in rare form, despite their absent captain. Bryony scored twelve times. Maisie beat Malfoy to the Snitch after a fast dive that made her thankful for her new goggles.

The stands exploded with cheers. Slytherin would be at the bottom of the Quidditch Cup for the first time in living memory. When the Hufflepuff team landed, they were swarmed by excited fans. Lupin, who'd attended only a few matches, was in the crowd, smiling proudly.

Oliver swept Maisie up in a hug. "Way to do me proud, Mouse!"

There was a party in the kitchens. The twins disappeared for an hour and returned with butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks. Cedric and Archie were there, fully restored.

Archie kissed Maisie tenderly, making her flush bright red. "Caught the tail end of the match. You were brilliant, Mays."

"I'll say it again: you should replace me next year," said Cedric.

"Cedric, there's no way I'm letting you step down," said Maisie. "You're a great captain, and you beat Harry to the Snitch."

"Just luck."

"Don't say that! I don't want to hear about me replacing you again until you graduate, got it?"

They stayed in the kitchens until well after lunch, snacking and drinking. Pippa drank three butterbeers and became extremely giggly.

"We should get back to the common room," Bryony said. "We have that Potions quiz on Monday."

"Ye-es!" Pippa hiccupped loudly. "We need to study, guys. Stu-dy."

Maisie laughed. "You guys go ahead. Pip, why don't you and I take a walk by the lake?"

"I'll come with you," said Archie.

Maisie and Archie each held one of Pippa's elbows and steered her out onto the grounds. The afternoon light was clear and golden; white clouds scuttled easily across the sky without threatening rain.

"Want to see the hippogriffs?" said Archie.

"Absolutely!" said Maisie. "Pip? Hippogriffs?"

"What's a pippingriff?"

Maisie and Archie traded grins.

Their path to Hagrid's hut took them near the campus's enormous, ancient Whomping Willow. In years past, Maisie had watched the twins dare each other to approach the trunk of the tree; Fred had spent one memorable weekend in the hospital wing with a cracked skull.

An enormous, shaggy black dog was in the middle of the path. It froze when it saw them and sat abruptly, head cocked.

"Look at that dog!" said Archie in alarm.

"I see it," said Maisie. "I didn't know there was a dog on campus…besides Fang, of course."

"That's no ordinary dog," said Archie.

"What?"

"Haven't you heard of the Grim, Maisie?"

"The _Grim?_ " Maisie peered at the black dog. Surely there were lots of black dogs in the world…did they all portend death? For the first time, she wished she'd taken Divination.

Pippa, who _was_ taking Divination, said with confidence: "That's not the Grim."

"What else would it be?" said Archie.

"It's a man," said Pippa with that same odd confidence. Her voice, which moments earlier had been fuzzy with butterbeer, had grown deep and gravelly. She eyed the dog blearily. "He's…a man…"

"Okay, Pip." Archie patted her on the arm. "Let's go, Mays." He stared suspiciously at the dog.

Maisie squatted on the ground and held out her hand. "Hi," she said to the dog in a syrupy voice.

"Maisie, get away!" Archie hissed. "That's the Grim!"

"No, it's not," said Maisie. "Hello, puppy!"

The dog gave her a pitying look, but he sauntered up to Maisie and allowed her to rub his ears.

"See, Archie? It's just a dog," Maisie said.

The dog wagged his tail to prove her point.

"Great. A stray dog. Get away, Maisie. You don't know where it's been."

"Merlin's pants, Archie, don't be such an old lady." Maisie gave the dog a final pat. "Let's go see the pippingriffs."

The dog followed them to Hagrid's cabin, though he shied away when he heard Fang baying inside. The hippogriffs were in an enormous paddock behind the cabin, partially shaded by the low-hanging fir boughs of the Forbidden Forest.

"Don't get too close," Archie said when Maisie started to climb the fence. "You have to introduce yourself first."

"Oh, right." Kettleburn had said as much, though he'd never shown hippogriffs to his pre-O.W.L. classes. "How do I do that?"

"I'll show you." Archie guided Pippa to a stump and forced her to sit. "Stay here, Pip, okay? Promise me."

Pippa rolled her eyes. "Fine…!"

Archie clambered into the paddock. The hippogriffs were clustered at the far end, in the shade, eyeing them warily. Archie crossed confidently to the middle of the paddock. Maisie and the dog hung on the fence, watching, as Archie bowed deeply to the gathered hippogriffs, his eyes never leaving them.

"It's important not to break eye contact," he said.

"Which one are you bowing to?" said Maisie. "Does it matter?"

Archie didn't have to answer her; one of the hippogriffs, an enormous gray specimen with beautiful wing bars, took a few steps forward and bowed back.

"Hello, Buckbeak," said Archie softly. "Remember me?"

Warmth blossomed in Maisie's stomach in response to the tender cadence of Archie's voice. "That's my boyfriend," she told the dog with a note of pride.

The dog glanced at Archie, then back at Maisie. His tongue lolled in a doggie smile.

"I'm glad you approve." Maisie scratched his ears. "I'd love to know how you got here. I didn't think anybody could just wander onto campus. Do you have a family somewhere?"

The dog shook his head—probably to dispel a flea, Maisie thought. She must be crazy, talking to a dog. Even a dog that seemed as intelligent as this one did.

"Mays!" Archie was stroking the gray hippogriff's beak. "Come say hello!"

Maisie ducked through the fence and cautiously approached.

"Stop there," said Archie. "Bow to him. Don't break eye contact."

Maisie did as he said. The hippogriff tipped its head to one side, fixing her with a single yellow eye. Slowly, the hippogriff bent its scaly front knees and sank into a bow.

"Excellent!" said Archie. "All right, come and pet him now."

Maisie ran her hand over the hippogriff's head. Its feathers were incredibly soft.

"This is Buckbeak," Archie said.

"Wow," Maisie breathed. "He's beautiful."

Buckbeak clicked his enormous, deadly beak softly.

Several other hippogriffs approached. Archie and Maisie bowed to each one in turn, and the flock came nosing around them to be scratched on the head or wing joint.

They lingered in the paddock for almost half an hour. The sun was sinking behind the highest trees of the forest when they fetched Pippa from her stump.

"What a nice day," said Pippa, her voice sounding clearer. "Thanks for the walk. I…really needed it."

"Anytime, Pip," Maisie said.

When they entered the courtyard, there were a few students there enjoying the last of the afternoon sunshine. A handful of couples were taking advantage of the shadows on the edge of the courtyard. Tucked into a corner by the door were a boy and a girl, both in Hufflepuff Quidditch robes.

" _Bryony_?" said Pippa.

The couple jerked apart. Callum hastily wiped some of Bryony's lipstick off his mouth.

"Um, hello," he said.

"Hello," said Bryony, unabashed. "Have a nice walk?"

"Yeah, it was nice." Archie was completely unruffled. "Maisie met the hippogriffs."

"Aren't they great?" said Callum, smiling at Maisie.

"Um, yeah." Maisie tried to seem as unsurprised as Archie. "You're lucky you got to meet them in class."

"It was a great first lesson," said Callum. "I was really excited to have Hagrid as a teacher. It's too bad that Slytherin kid got mauled."

"From what Fred's told me, Malfoy provoked it," said Maisie darkly.

"How would Fred know?" said Archie.

"His brother Ron's in the class with Malfoy," said Maisie. "And I've met the kid before. He's a prat."

The clock chimed six; the bells sounded louder in the courtyard than anywhere else in the castle. Students began drifting toward the door.

"That's dinner!" said Bryony eagerly. "Coming, you lot?"

Maisie grabbed Bryony's arm, letting Archie and Callum get ahead.

"Why didn't you tell me about Callum?"

Bryony shrugged. "It's new."

Before Maisie had time to ask any further questions, Pippa retched violently and vomited onto Adrian Pucey's shoes. Pucey jumped back, disgusted.

"Watch it, Bailey!"

Maisie and Bryony hurried to Pippa.

"Pip, are you okay?" said Bryony. "Maybe we should take you to the hospital wing."

"She needs to eat something," Maisie said.

"After vomiting…?"

"She's _drunk,_ Bryony."

"Oh!" Bryony giggled. "C'mon, Pip."

Maisie turned to Pucey, bracing herself for the worst. "Sorry about that, Pucey." She drew her wand. _"Tergeo_!"

Most of the vomit vanished off Pucey's shoes.

"Don't sweat it, Wood," Pucey said. "Thanks for cleaning that up. My wand's in my dorm."

"You didn't bring it to the match?"

Pucey gave her a surprised look. "It's illegal to perform charms during a match, Wood."

"Of course it is." Not that that keeps Slytherin from playing dirty, Maisie thought. "But I've been taking mine…in case the dementors turn up again."

"Oh, right." Pucey's face fell. "Probably smart. Anyway…after you." He gestured politely to the door.

Maisie hesitated. "Thanks for being so cool about the vomit."

"Any time." The ghost of a smile crossed Pucey's face.

After dinner, Maisie and Pippa rushed to finish their Potions essay with the others, and by the time Maisie collapsed into bed, the odd events of the day—playing Seeker, meeting hippogriffs, civility from a Slytherin, and the presence of a strangely intelligent black dog—were all but driven from her mind for the time being.

 **A/N: Maybe it seems weird to have the Hufflepuff/Slytherin match after Gryffindor's Cup win, but according to the wiki, the matches are held in the same order every year. I figure that the Gryffindor/Slytherin match was decisive for the Cup win, but there was still another match after that. I also couldn't resist including Buckbeak and "the Grim," because the main plot of the books is still happening even if Maisie's not involved or aware. :D**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews! They make me grin. I've got lots of plans, and I'm excited to see how people react. Don't be afraid to share your thoughts.**


	14. Year 5: June 3, 1994

Their first week of O.W.L.s was grueling. After the Transfiguration exam on Tuesday, Maisie had difficulty catching her breath and nearly descended into hysterics. Alarmed, Pippa and the twins rushed her to Madam Pomfrey, who administered a Calming Draught and soothing words.

"Everyone has to take O.W.L.s, and nearly everybody passes most subjects."

This wasn't entirely reassuring, but Maisie calmed down enough to eat dinner—with Pippa hovering over her—and do some last-minute studying for Herbology on Wednesday. The exam went off without a hitch, restoring Maisie's confidence in time for DADA on Thursday.

Lupin had trained them well: Maisie and the others were able to perform every counter-curse and defensive spell the examiners asked of them. Several people produced misty or corporeal Patronuses in hopes of getting much-coveted bonus points. Fred finished his practical at the same time as Maisie, and they walked out together.

"You look grumpy, Mays. I'm sure you did great."

"It's not that. My examiner laughed at my Patronus."

Fred's mouth twitched. "I'm sure he didn't, Mays."

"Yes, he did! His mouth twitched, just like yours did."

"It's a stress spasm."

Maisie rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "It is ridiculous. A Patronus the size of your fist!"

"Hey, at least you can produce a Patronus. Mine still looks like a feeble fog."

"You'll get it someday. Professor Lupin keeps talking about how advanced it is."

"Yeah, so of course all my genius friends did it for their O.W.L." Fred threw his arm around Maisie's shoulders and squeezed briefly. "Don't worry about me, Mays. Let's go find the others."

On Friday, Owen and a handful of others took Ancient Runes while Maisie, Bryony, and the twins took Muggle Studies. During lunch, they speculated about what the Muggle Studies practical exam would be.

"I bet it's to do with the kitchen," Bryony said. "We'll have to make a roast in an electric stove, or something."

"Professor Burbage said currency was bound to crop up," Maisie said. "I reckon it's the bank."

As it turned out, Maisie's guess was nearest right. The assembled Muggle Studies students—only six of them from the entire year—were led to the entrance of the school, where several examiners awaited them.

"You will each be taken, via Side-Along Apparition, to a Muggle grocery store. Your budget is fifty English pounds, and your task is to do a shopping as if you were a Muggle living alone in a small flat. We must stress the importance of maintain the International Statute of Secrecy. Ministry Obliviators will be standing by."

Obliviators! Maisie thought. She glanced at her classmates, wanting to share her surprise at this announcement, but everybody's attention was fixed on the examiner. Fred's eyes flicked briefly to meet hers. He raised one eyebrow, and Maisie knew he was thinking the same thing she was: Obliviators were serious business.

The shop was in a Muggle suburb with a large car park out front. They Apparated around the corner and walked to the front of the store, one at a time, each tailed by an examiner.

As per the examiners' instructions, they never spoke to each other. Maisie took a shopping trolley and aimlessly wandered the aisles for several minutes to get her bearings. The products were not labeled the way the textbook said they would be, so she had to read each label carefully to ensure she was getting the prices right. Maisie loaded her cart with chicken breasts, cereal, eggs, milk, spinach, and jam tarts and joined the queue at the register. There was an awkward moment with the cashier—Maisie didn't know how to answer his question about football, so she just smiled and nodded—but she paid without mishap and trundled her trolley outside.

She wasn't the first person to finish: both twins were already outside, along with Anna Mirfield, the Gryffindor prefect. The silence between Anna and the twins was rather frosty: Anna often took umbrage with the twins' endeavors, and she'd stumbled into a Dungbomb-laden booby trap earlier in the year.

"Get on all right, Mays?" said Fred.

"No talking!" said his examiner.

"Oh, come off it, Tofty, we're done, aren't we?" said Fred.

Maisie waited for Tofty's reluctant nod before saying, "Yeah, got on fine. Even got some change, look." She proudly showed them her handful of pound and pence coins.

"Nice!" Fred grinned. "I overshot the budget. Had to cram a jar of pickles into the magazine rack. But there was already a packet of almonds in there, so I bet Muggles do that all the time."

"Actually, that was me," said George.

Tofty shook his head, but Maisie thought he was hiding a smile.

When Bryony and Alicia emerged with their examiners, Tofty Vanished their trolleys and groceries, and they Apparated back to campus. It had only taken two hours; they had the rest of the afternoon free.

"We ought to get a jump on our studying for next week," said Bryony. "Potions is going to be brutal on Monday. But I can't stand another minute staring at a dusty textbook. Let's go for a walk."

Maisie, Bryony, Alicia, and the twins wandered down to the lake. Pippa, Jimmy, Jasper, Angelina, and Lee, who'd had no exams that day, were skipping stones on the water.

"How was it?" said Lee curiously.

"We went shopping," Maisie said.

"That was the exam?"

"It was a Muggle shop, Lee. And we had to use Muggle money, and not break the Statute and all that."

"Blimey. How'd you get on?"

"Fine. Nobody had to Obliviate any Muggles."

"That's good," said Jasper. "It can cause brain damage."

"You're a right ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Lee flicked a pebble at Jasper, grinning.

Jasper flicked the pebble right back, returning Lee's smile.

After a few pleasant hours, Maisie found herself sitting next to Fred under the beech tree while the others splashed each other in the shallows of the lake.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Fred said.

Maisie felt an odd swooping sensation in her stomach. Was she about to have another panic attack? "Um, yeah. Go ahead."

"Did you…check the dates of the full moons against your day planner?"

"What?" Their theory about Lupin's lycanthropy had completely slipped Maisie's mind in the frenzy of studying for O.W.L.s. "Oh! Not yet. It's in my bag. Want to look at it?"

"Yeah, I do." Fred stood up and offered his hand to help Maisie stand. "Meet you in the kitchens in ten? I'll ask Tibby to make us tea."

"Sure thing."

Maisie hurried to her dormitory to get her day planner and lunar chary out of her school bag, her heart and mind racing. What if the dates all matched? What would they do? Tell Dumbledore? What if Dumbledore already knew? I can't turn Lupin in to the Ministry, Maisie thought. Even if he weren't family, he's the best teacher we've ever had.

Fred was waiting in the kitchen. The house elves had already served tea. The tray was piled high with Maisie and Fred's favorite snacks.

Maisie sat down and handed the lunar chart to Fred. "I'll read off the dates of Snape's essays, and you check them against the lunar chart."

"Sounds good to me."

Maisie flipped back to the beginning of the year and ran her finger down the lists of assignments. It was obvious which essays were Snape's, because they were much longer. "October fifth?"

"Yep."

Maisie's heart sank. She flipped pages. "November seventh?"

"Yep."

"…December third?"

"Yepper."

Every single one of Snape's essays, and therefore Lupin's illnesses, coincided with a full moon. Maisie closed the day planner with unnecessary force and sat back, staring into space. Fred pressed a cup of tea into her hand; Maisie sipped it automatically. Her mind was oddly blank.

"What do you want to do?" Fred said finally.

"I don't know." Maisie sipped her tea. Fred had put lemon and sugar in it, just how she liked it.

"Do you want to know what I think we should do?"

Maisie looked at him. He was calm, self-assured. She was grateful. "Yes."

"Talk to Lupin."

"What?" Maisie started, and spilled tea on herself. "Ouch! Are you mad? If—"

"That's just it, Mays: _if._ We don't know anything for sure. All we have right now is a calendar. What if it's all an incredible coincidence? You have to admit, it'd be mad to hire a werewolf, even for Dumbledore."

"What if Dumbledore doesn't know?"

"How could he not? It's Dumbledore. Either way, we shouldn't be rushing to rat Lupin out. Whether it's true or not, he could lose his job if we accuse him of being a werewolf."

"He could be dangerous," said Maisie.

"We've been with him all year. Hell, you spent Christmas with him. Does he _seem_ dangerous to you? Does he seem like the kind of man who wouldn't take the necessary precautions to ensure everybody's safety?"

"No. I just…don't want it to be true," Maisie said quietly. "It changes everything."

"The only thing it really changes is our perception of him. He keeps being a great teacher. He keeps getting ill once a month. He keeps coming to yours for Christmas."

"How are you so calm about this?" Maisie demanded. "Werewolves are dangerous! They don't live with the rest of Wizarding society."

"Yeah, but now we have the Wolfsbane Potion. It's only a matter of time before that changes," said Fred. "They're just people, right?"

"I suppose so." Maisie drank her tea while she thought about this. "I really admire how open-minded you are, Fred."

Fred's ears turned faintly pink. "Thanks." He cleared his throat. "So, what are we doing?"

"I guess…we should talk to Lupin. Just tell him what we've noticed and see how he reacts. If he acts even the littlest bit dodgy, we'll ask him straight-out: are you a werewolf?"

"Maybe don't be so blunt about it. It's a big part of his life, sure, but it's not the only thing that he is."

"Okay." Maisie drained her tea. "Let's go."

"What? Now?"

"You want to wait?"

"…Not really."

They hurried through the castle to Lupin's office. Just as Maisie raised her hand to knock on the door, Fred grabbed her arm.

"I've been thinking…you should go in alone."

" _What?_ " Maisie squeaked.

"You know him best. He'll talk to you more openly. And it's better for him this way. Private. I'll wait right here. Just yell if you need me."

Maisie hesitated. She'd been counting on Fred's moral support. As he'd said, they didn't actually _know_ anything. "How horrible it'll be if we're wrong. He'll never come to Christmas again."

"It'll be more horrible if we're right," said Fred grimly. He patted her on the shoulder. "You got it, Mays. I'll be right here."

He stepped away, and Maisie knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Lupin's pleasant voice.

Her stomach in knots, Maisie poked her head into the office. "Professor? Are you busy?"

"You've caught me between classes. Come in, Maisie. I'll make tea."

Maisie edged inside, but she didn't close the door all the way. Lupin was busy with the kettle. Maisie sat in her customary chair in front of his desk, clutching the day planner and lunar chart in clammy hands.

"How was your O.W.L. yesterday?" Lupin poured a cup of tea for Maisie. "I confess I was hovering anxiously in the entrance hall while you were all in there."

Maisie smiled. How like him to worry, she thought. He really cares about all of us. "Um, it was good. Most of us did the Patronus for extra credit."

"Excellent!" Lupin beamed. "And what did you think of the written exam?"

"It was fine," Maisie said. "There was a question on werewolf identification." She watched Lupin's face closely as she said this, but his expression remained pleasant.

Lupin nodded. "There usually is. Of course, knowing the difference between a wolf and a werewolf is only of import during the full moon."

"Sure." Maisie took a sip of her tea. "Um, we had Muggle Studies today."

"I didn't know you were taking Muggle Studies. What do you think of Professor Burbage?"

"She's really nice, and the class is interesting. One of my best friends is Muggle-born, so I took the class to learn more about Muggles."

"A sign of true and loyal friendship," said Lupin. "If I may say, it's a very Hufflepuff gesture."

"I guess so." The lunar chart was growing damp and crumpled in her hand. "Um, how have you been feeling, Professor?"

"You don't need to call me 'Professor' during social calls, Maisie." Lupin smiled. "I'm feeling fine, although I think I feel a cold coming on."

A fist constricted around Maisie's heart: the full moon was next week. "Um, yeah. We've noticed that you're ill rather a lot. Is that…normal for you?"

"Quite normal, I'm afraid. I've always had a weak constitution."

"That's too bad. They're very regular, your illnesses."

Lupin froze momentarily, his teacup halfway to his mouth, but he recovered quickly, and set the cup down. "What do you mean?"

Maisie slowly placed the lunar chart on his desk. "About once a month, I think. I've kept track." She felt very hot. Her teacup rattled in its saucer; her hands were trembling.

"Have you?" said Lupin faintly. He stared at the lunar chart.

"Professor Snape set us an essay in October," Maisie said. "About…identifying creatures that can look human. Inferi, veela…and werewolves."

Lupin set his teacup down with a clatter and put his face in his hands.

Maisie looked at the floor. "It was…a tough essay," she fumbled, "but I think I got good marks on it. And it helped prepare me for the O.W.L. question. Snape can be kind of a git, but he's a good teacher, you know? We've got our Potions O.W.L. on Monday, and—"

"Who else knows?" said Lupin in a strangled voice.

"So it's true?" Maisie breathed. "I didn't want…we weren't sure…huge coincidence?"

Lupin lowered his hands. His face was pale but composed. "Yes, it's true. I imagine Professor Snape set that essay in the hopes of exposing me."

"Why would he do that?"

"He bears an old grudge against me," said Lupin. "It's…not unwarranted, I'm afraid. But that is a topic for another time, Maisie. If you've figured it out, others may have, too. Have you told anyone?"

Maisie shook her head. "Well…Fred Weasley helped me…" She flushed. She didn't want Lupin to feel like they'd been _watching_ him. "…But we haven't told anyone. It was too…"

"Too horrible to contemplate?" said Lupin bitterly.

"Look, Professor—um, Remus. I didn't _want_ it to be true. But you were ill so often, and then I happened to glance at a lunar chart one day, and the dates matched…I didn't think it could be true. I didn't think the Ministry would allow…"

"The Ministry has no say at Hogwarts," said Lupin. "Professor Dumbledore hired me on the condition that Professor Snape would brew the Wolfsbane Potion for me every month, without fail. This he has done, and very well, I might add. I am very grateful to Professor Snape."

"But he set us that essay. He must've been hoping somebody would figure it out."

"The news will probably leak out eventually. He could do much worse by tampering with the potion, but he has kept me healthy, my transformations relatively painless. I am grateful." Lupin sighed. "Will you bring Mr. Weasley in, please? I assume he's lurking outside waiting to hear the results of your investigation."

Fred poked his head in the door. "I'm not _lurking,_ Professor."

"We weren't _investigating,_ " said Maisie, a bit indignantly. "We were curious, and a little worried. We didn't _want_ to be right."

"But you were," said Lupin. "I must congratulate you on your powers of deduction." He spoke politely, but there was a chill in his voice.

"Remus." Maisie's eyes welled. "I'm so _sorry._ I won't tell anyone, I swear. I don't want you to get fired…you'll come to Christmas again, won't you?"

"We won't tell," said Fred earnestly. He stood behind Maisie's chair and casually rested a hand on her shoulder. "We'll help keep it secret, if you want. You're the best Defense teacher we've ever had, sir. We don't want you to go. If you say that Snape's keeping you healthy, that Dumbledore trusts you, then that's good enough for us."

Maisie wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and nodded furiously. Fred squeezed her shoulder. The warm weight of his hand was like an anchor.

Lupin stared at them for a moment. "I know you'll keep my secret," he said finally. "Thank you for coming to me first."

"We didn't want to rat you out," said Fred. "Whether we were right or not."

"I appreciate that." Lupin's expression softened. "Thank you both. Maisie, I would be happy to come back for Christmas, provided the full moon cooperates."

"I bet Dad could brew the Wolfsbane! He's a brilliant potioneer. Or Mum."

"I wouldn't bet on it, but I appreciate the offer," said Lupin. "Fred, would you like a cup of tea?"

"Thanks, Professor." Fred pulled up a chair next to Maisie. While Lupin made another cup of tea—the kettle needed reheating—Fred patted Maisie on the knee and whispered, "See? Everything's fine."

Maisie only shook her head. How could it be fine, when she felt like she'd betrayed her own family? Lupin had felt betrayed, she knew. She'd seen it in his eyes.

"He says it's fine," Fred said. "We didn't do anything wrong, Maisie. Everything will be fine."

Maisie took a deep, shuddering breath and relaxed. Fred was right: no harm done, in the long run. Lupin wasn't going to get sacked on her account. And he hadn't said no to coming back for Christmas.

 **A/N:** _ **Oof.**_ **This chapter was tough to write. I hope I've kept Lupin more or less in-character. He's one of my favorites. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Summer 1994: OWLs

**A/N: Hey guys. I am issuing a very minor TRIGGER WARNING for this chapter (jealous/possessive behavior). It's not much, but I'd rather be safe. Please take care of yourselves.**

Maisie woke up after noon. She'd kicked all her blankets off; it was hot. Peeling sticky hair off her face, she rolled out of bed, nearly landing on the floor, and staggered to her wardrobe. She struggled out of her Puddlemere United t-shirt—a size too small and full of holes—and into a bright green sports bra.

Her window rattled. "Mays?" said George's voice.

Maisie whirled around, clutching the shirt to her chest. George's friendly freckled face peered in her window. "Oh! Sorry, Mays. We'll wait for you to get decent."

"Decent?" said Fred's voice from outside, nearly an octave higher than usual. "George, don't stare!"

"Relax." George's head disappeared from the window. "She's not _naked._ We've seen her in a swimsuit loads of times."

Her face bright red, Maisie pulled on a pair of shorts and shirt without holes. Her hair was a mess, but it was just the twins. She went to the window, where the twins floated on their broomsticks. "What the fuck do you want, guys?"

"Ooh, she's grumpy in the mornings," said George with a grin. His red hair practically glowed in the sunlight, highlighting the ridiculousness of his statement.

"Sorry to bother you," said Fred. "We thought for sure you'd be up."

Maisie yawned enormously. "Went to a Puddlemere United match last night."

"Was Oliver playing?"

Maisie shook her head. "They won, though. It was exciting."

"Brilliant!" said Fred. "Next year, I'm drafting Oliver for my fantasy Quidditch league."

"Not if I draft him first." Maisie crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want, guys?"

"We came to see your O.W.L. results." George waved a thick envelope in the air.

Maisie shrieked. "That's _today_? Merlin's beard, you should've opened with that!" She bolted for her bedroom door, nearly trampling Joscelind the cat. "Come downstairs and knock, like civilized humans!"

The twins' laughter chased her downstairs. Dad and Remus were in the kitchen, eating enormous sandwiches.

"There she is!" Dad grinned. "Bit of mail for you, Mouse."

Maisie pounced on the thick envelope laying on the table.

There was a knock on the kitchen door.

"I'll get it." Remus went to the door. "Ah, hello, Fred, George."

The twins tumbled into the kitchen, still clutching their broomsticks. Oddly, each of them was also carrying a large, heavy-looking satchel.

"Shall I, er, take your bags?" said Remus.

"Thanks, Professor, we're all right," said Fred.

"You don't need to call me 'Professor' anymore, Fred."

"Right. Sorry. …Remus?"

"That'll do."

Maisie's hands were shaking so badly she couldn't open the envelope.

"For Merlin's sake, Mays, get on with it!" said George.

"Shall I put the kettle on?" said Dad. "Have you boys had lunch?"

Maisie finally managed to open the envelope, though she nearly ripped it in half in the process. "Shit! …Sorry, Dad."

"I have gone temporarily deaf, Maisie, and haven't the faintest idea what you said."

The twins crowded round as Maisie unfolded the thick parchment inside the envelope. It read:

 **Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

 _ **Pass Grades:**_ **Outstanding (O), Exceeds Expectations (E), Acceptable (A)  
**

 _ **Fail Grades:**_ **Poor (P), Dreadful (D), Troll (T)  
**

 _ **Margaret Daisy Wood has achieved:**_

 **Astronomy:** **A**

 **Care of Magical Creatures: E**

 **Charms:** **E**

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts: O**

 **Herbology:** **O**

 **History of Magic: A**

 **Muggle Studies: A**

 **Potions:** **O**

 **Transfiguration:** **E**

Maisie couldn't breathe. The twins were shaking her about the shoulders, cheering. Dad and Remus looked as though they were on tenterhooks. George snatched the parchment out of Maisie's numb hands and handed it over.

"'Outstanding' in Defense, Maisie!" said Remus. "Well done!"

"Couldn't have done it without you," Maisie managed to say.

Remus flushed pink.

"This is excellent, Maisie!" said Dad. "Your mum will be pleased with your Charms grade."

"Brilliant, Mays!" Fred thumped her so hard on the back she coughed. "Oops, sorry. But look—you can continue with everything you need! You could be a Healer!"

"Wait…what was my Transfiguration grade again?"

"An 'E!'"

"You're joking!"

"C'mon, Mays, you know I never joke," said Fred.

Dad and Remus laughed.

"I…passed Transfiguration?"

"More than passed." Fred grinned. "Me, too. Look." He pointed at the small black "E" on his own parchment but whisked it away before Maisie could get a good look at the rest.

"How'd you make out, boys?" said Dad.

"All right," said George breezily. "Mum's far from satisfied, but you can't please everyone, can you?"

"We both got 'E' in DADA, Remus, thanks to you." As always, Fred said DADA the way somebody else might say, "ta-da!"

"That's very kind of you to say, Fred, but you and George are both perfectly capable wizards," said Remus. "It's just a question of applying yourself."

"Yeah, we've never been much good at that," said George.

The kettle whistled. Dad bustled around making tea and sandwiches for Maisie and the twins. Remus bashfully answered the twins' questions about his life since leaving Hogwarts:

"No, I haven't found another job yet. Yes, I live here now. Eddie was kind enough to brew the Wolfsbane Potion for me last full moon."

"Though he wouldn't let me or Ollie stay in the house while he was on it," said Maisie through a mouthful of roast beef.

"I had to be sure it worked properly!" said Remus.

"Of course we did," said Dad, setting down a bowl of crisps. "Don't try and make us feel guilty about that, Maisie, because it won't work."

George's eyes flicked briefly to Maisie's. When Remus moved in with Maisie's family, he'd reluctantly agreed that Maisie and Fred could tell George about his lycanthropy. George willingly vowed to keep Remus's secret, but it was clear to Maisie that George wasn't entirely comfortable. Neither was Maisie, come to think of it, but she'd rather keep Remus in her life. He must be very lonely, she thought. They should do everything they could to alleviate that loneliness.

"I'll learn to brew it myself for N.E.W.T.s," said Maisie confidently, "and then I'll _know_ that it's right."

"Good luck with that, Mays." Dad laughed ruefully. "It's a damned tricky potion."

"I wouldn't underestimate our Maisie if I were you," said Fred.

"Nor would I," said Remus. "Professor Snape always spoke highly of her work in his class."

Maisie flushed bright red. "I'll thank you lot to quit talking about my as if I'm not in the room!"

"Did you hear something?" said George.

"Not a thing," said Fred.

"I thought I heard squeaking," said Remus. "We don't have mice, do we?"

They laughed when Maisie pelted them with crisps.

After lunch, Maisie and the twins trooped up to her bedroom with bowl of crisps. The twins still carried their bulky satchels, and neither had been very forthcoming about their O.W.L. results.

When they were in the bedroom with the door mostly closed, Maisie said, "All right, guys, what's going on? You're being awfully dodgy. And what's in the bags?"

Fred handed Maisie his O.W.L. results. Maisie scanned the parchment quickly. Her eyes widened. "You only got three O.W.L.s? …At least you'll be able to help me in Transfiguration."

"I'm sure Jasper scored better than me," said Fred.

"Yeah, but he didn't help me study as well as you did," said Maisie.

Fred's ears turned pink.

"How'd you do, George?"

"Four O.W.L.s. I got Herbology, too." George shrugged. "It's my favorite subject."

"Well done," said Maisie, but it felt a bit hollow. "How'd your mum take it?"

Fred screwed up his face. "She had a cow."

"Can't blame her, really," said George. "We _could_ do better in school if we applied ourselves. The trouble is we choose not to apply ourselves."

"She screamed at us for thirty minutes," said Fred. "Lost her voice in the end. We figured it would be safer over here."

Maisie sighed. "You may be right. Is that why you brought the bags? Do you live here now?"

"Not exactly," said George, and upended his satchel onto Maisie's bed. Fred followed suit.

Maisie stared blankly at the mass of sweets and joke products. "Thank you…?"

"Can you keep these for us?" said Fred. "At least until Mum calms down?"

"If she found out this is how we've been spending our time, she'd have two cows," said George.

"And this isn't even all of it," said Fred. "We'll have to make a second trip."

"Merlin's pants," said Maisie. "Should I help?"

"Better not risk it," said Fred.

They settled down to a game of Exploding Snap. The room grew quite warm, but Maisie turned on the electric fan (Dad and Mum had hired a Muggle electrician after carefully covering the house with Disillusionment Charms). Joscelind sprawled on Maisie's bed, watching the game, tail twitching.

Dad knocked on the door. "Maisie, you've got another visitor."

Maisie looked up. Archie was standing in the doorway. "Archie! Hi!" She sprang to her feet.

"Hi, Maisie." Archie hugged her a bit stiffly. "Fred, George. What are you doing here?"

"Hiding from our mum's wrath," said George. "We didn't do as well on our O.W.L.s as she wanted."

"Ah. How'd you do, Mays?"

"Really well! I got everything I needed. If I can get through all those N.E.W.T.s, I'll be in good shape to train at St. Mungo's."

"Good for you." For some reason, Archie wasn't looking directly at her. Maisie tugged on his sleeve until he looked down at her.

"Did you get your N.E.W.T. results, Archie?"

He nodded.

"Can I see?"

Archie wordlessly handed over the envelope. Maisie opened it eagerly and skimmed the contents. "Archie, this is brilliant! Well done! An 'O' in Potions? That's incredible!"

"Thanks." Archie smiled at her.

"Have you heard from the Ministry? About the Department of Mysteries?"

"I'm going to send them my results this afternoon," said Archie. "I have the grades I need, and I interviewed well. Hopefully it'll be enough."

"It will be," said Maisie fiercely. "You'll get in, Archie. I know it."

"Thanks, Maisie." Archie gave her a one-armed hug, but it was decidedly warmer than the previous one. "Anyway, I just stopped by to share my news. I'll leave you to it."

"You're welcome to join us," said Fred.

"We need to go soon, anyway," said George. "Maisie's holding onto our stock for us, and we need to go get the rest of it."

"All right." Archie relaxed visibly.

What the hell is up with him? Maisie wondered.

They played another round of Exploding Snap. Archie sat so close to Maisie their knees touched. Maisie tried and failed to remember when she'd shaved her legs last. Hopefully Archie didn't notice, or care.

Archie won the game, and the twins said goodbye.

"We'll be back in an hour," said George, looking pointedly at Maisie, who flushed bright red. "It was good to see you, Archie."

"You, too."

The twins' footsteps had barely receded when Archie turned to Maisie and said bluntly, "Are they here a lot? The twins?"

"Yeah," said Maisie. "They're my friends, and they live just a few miles from here. Why?"

Archie shrugged. "Is your dad likely to come up here?"

"Not without being really loud," Maisie said.

"Lupin?"

"His room's on the ground floor, so no."

"Excellent." Archie grabbed Maisie's face and kissed her fiercely.

They passed most of the afternoon that way. Archie swept the twins' merchandise off the bed and playfully threw Maisie onto it. Maisie put both hands over her mouth to stifle her giggles, but Archie's roaming hands and mouth soon turned her giggles into gasps and moans.

By the time Dad tramped loudly upstairs to invite Archie to stay for dinner, Maisie and Archie had composed themselves in the window seat. The sweets were carefully stowed in a box under Maisie's bed. The twins didn't show up again. Maisie thought maybe they'd decided to give her the time with Archie. It was very sweet of them.

Near midnight, while Maisie was laying on her bed pretending to read but really thinking about what Archie's big, strong hands were capable of, something collided with her window.

"What the fuck?" Maisie went to the window and opened it. Something resembling a feathered tennis ball zoomed inside, chirping excitedly. It dropped a small scroll on her bed.

"Pig?" Maisie had met Ron's tiny owl only once. "For fuck's sake, will you settle down?"

The owl continued to fly in dizzying circles around Maisie's ceiling. Joscelind hopped on top of Maisie's wardrobe to get a better look.

"Joscelind, no," said Maisie firmly. She picked up the scroll and unrolled it. Fred's messiest handwriting covered less than half the page.

 _Mays, sorry we didn't come back. Mum cleaned our room while we were gone and found the rest of it. There was a HUGE row. I don't expect we'll be allowed out of the house for weeks, and you'd better not risk coming over. I shouldn't even be using Pig right now, but I wanted to make sure you didn't think we blew you off._

Maisie's stomach clenched. Between the O.W.L.s and the joke shop, she didn't expect to see the twins for the rest of the summer.

Joscelind launched herself from the top of the wardrobe and made a swipe for Pig. Missing entirely, she landed on the bed with a yowl.

"Joscelind!" Maisie scooped up the cat. "Are you all right? …I'm sorry, I have to put you out for a minute." She dumped Joscelind in the hallway and closed the door. "Pig, come _here._ "

The owl wouldn't settle down. Maisie sighed and searched for her wand. She was underage, but with four adult wizards in the house the Ministry wouldn't be able to pin it on her. " _Accio Pig!"_

The owl zoomed into her hand, cheeping agitatedly. Keeping him clutched tightly against her, Maisie penned a quick reply on the bottom half of Fred's note:

 _Thanks for telling me. Sorry your mum's giving you a hard time. I'll see you after your sentence is up. Promise you won't forget me._

Maisie sent Pig off, let the cat back in, and tumbled into bed. She almost pitied the twins. Her parents had always been supportive of her goals…then again, Maisie thought, her goals were slightly more conventional.

The twins are brilliant, she thought. If Mrs. Weasley knew what they could do, she might feel differently. They could keep their grades up to please her…but that's not how they are. No, the twins do things their own way. It's what I love about them.

She fell asleep with a purring cat on her stomach.


	16. Summer 1994: Secrets

**A/N: Another mild TW for jealous/possessive behavior.**

After a week without the twins' company, Maisie got bored and decided to visit them despite Fred's dire warning. She took her O.W.L. results with her: they were her ticket in. Mrs. Weasley made tea and gushed over Maisie's O.W.L. results.

"Well done, dear, we're very proud! The boys are upstairs. I know they'd love to see you."

Maisie triumphantly ascended the stairs and gave the twins the surprise of their lives. After that, the summer went on as normal. Maisie, the twins, Cedric, and occasionally Ron and Ginny, swam in the pond, went to the Muggle library, and played Quidditch. The twins and Ron usually excluded Ginny from their Quidditch games, but Cedric and Maisie argued that it was better with even teams. Ginny turned out to be an excellent flier.

"I've been breaking into the broom shed and taking their brooms out for years," she confessed to Maisie. "The twins think they're so clever, but they taught me how to pick locks."

"They never taught me!" said Maisie indignantly.

Ginny obligingly showed her. Maisie practiced on Oliver's bedroom door. He got very annoyed when she gave up and left him locked out of his room.

Archie kept popping in unexpectedly. He often Apparated directly into Maisie's bedroom (which she hated), where he'd find Maisie with the twins and Cedric. The others always greeted Archie with friendly enthusiasm, but he was cool with them. Maisie didn't understand it; he'd played Quidditch with Cedric for years, and the twins got on with everyone.

Whenever he managed to catch her alone, Archie was relentless, his kisses and caresses leaving Maisie dizzy and flushed. She sometimes wished he'd just sit and talk to her, but she was finding that she really enjoyed snogging, so she said nothing.

Remus puttered around the house and helped Dad in the garden. He was far less thin and shabby than he'd been when Maisie met him, but Maisie often caught him staring into space with a vague, melancholy frown.

Maisie did her best to cheer him up. She delved into the twins' stock of joke products, enlisted the entire family for games, and planted Joscelind on Remus's lap at every available opportunity.

Dad planned an overhaul of the garden. They spent long, hot afternoons digging, planting, and pruning. Maisie climbed the oak by the pond and sawed off a dead limb, nearly falling out of the tree in the process. Dad scolded her for being reckless while Remus busily mended her torn sleeve and bloody elbows.

They had tea under the oak that afternoon. Dad went inside to start dinner, and Maisie and Remus leisurely finished off the scones.

"I've been thinking," said Maisie.

"A dangerous undertaking," said Remus.

"You should ask Dumbledore for a job."

"Maisie, I can't work at a school again," said Remus. "The Hogwarts board will never allow it. Lucius Malfoy has been particularly vocal about it." Maisie would have forgiven him if he'd been angry, but he only sounded tired.

"I don't mean at Hogwarts," Maisie said, "though I shudder to think who they'll replace you with. Dumbledore has loads of contacts at the Ministry, doesn't he? I bet he could get you a job."

Remus hesitated.

"It can't hurt to ask," Maisie said. "I can tell you're going nuts here. Helping Dad in the garden is only fun for Dad."

Remus snorted. "It's not so bad, is it?"

"No, it's not. I like it, too…but only in small doses."

After that, Remus started borrowing Oliver's owl, Wadcock. Maisie hoped that he was writing to Dumbledore, but she didn't ask. She figured Remus deserved some privacy from her after everything she'd put him through.

One day, at the beginning of August, Oliver came home in a frenzy of excitement. He assembled the family in the kitchen to make an announcement.

"Have you been promoted?" said Maisie eagerly.

Oliver shook his head. "I won't be for a while. Wendell's a good Keeper." He waved an envelope. "Any idea what this is?"

"A paycheck?" said Mum.

"Close!" Oliver brandished the envelope. "Tickets! To the Quidditch World Cup!"

Maisie's jaw dropped. She'd barely dreamed of _going to the Quidditch World Cup._ "Ollie, are you serious?"

"Dead serious! I've got three, and they're good seats—fourth box from the top! I wish I could've gotten more, but because I'm only a reserve…"

"Are you kidding?" said Dad. "Oliver, this is brilliant! You'll take Maisie, of course…Remus, would you like to go?"

Remus shook his head. "I've never really been one for Quidditch."

"Well, that's a shame," said Mum, "because I picked up three tickets this afternoon. Practically twisted Ludo Bagman's arm off to get them. I thought Maisie, Ollie, and Dad could go…"

"But now we can all go!" Maisie clapped. "I can't wait to tell the twins! And Cedric will be so jealous!"

"I bumped into Amos today," said Mum. "I think they'll be there."

"But we'll have better seats!" said Oliver triumphantly.

"We can all go!" said Dad. "What do you say, Remus?"

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly accept…"

"We won't take no for an answer, Remus!" said Mum. "This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!"

"Wait," said Maisie. "Now we have an extra ticket, don't we?"

Oliver pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Remus, I don't suppose you've a girlfriend to invite?"

Mum, Dad, and Maisie laughed, but not unkindly; Remus never left the house. Remus himself looked mildly uncomfortable.

Maisie had a brilliant thought. "How about Pippa? She's Muggleborn, so she won't be able to go otherwise."

Everyone agreed, so Maisie wrote to Pippa before dinner. Wadcock returned with Pippa's answer only two hours later:

 _Mays, this is brilliant! Hamish's friend Michael Corner invited him, and I was feeling blue about not going—Bryony said her parents could only afford their tickets—tell Ollie thank you! And I'll thank him myself when I see him, of course. I can't wait!_

Pippa arrived a week later in a frenzy of excitement. She would have come sooner, but the Woods had to get through the full moon first. Maisie and Oliver went camping with some of the Weasleys: Ron, the twins, Ginny, Charlie, and Bill. Maisie had never met the eldest Weasley before, and she developed a crush on him, but guilt quickly snuffed it out. Were girls with boyfriends allowed to have crushes? She assuaged her guilt by writing a gushing letter to Archie—which she never sent—describing his eyes as "ocean-deep."

On the day before the Cup, Cedric and the twins came over. Maisie's room was small, so they commandeered the living room for an afternoon of games and sweets. Pippa, who'd gotten an Outstanding on her Divination O.W.L., was reading Maisie's tea leaves.

"Shouldn't you be consulting the book, Pip?" said Maisie.

Pippa shook her head. "I know what it all means. This bit here…danger ahead. I've been seeing that a lot lately…and the snake, seen that a lot too. Here's a cup, which usually represents bounty, but here it means something else…not sure what…"

"What do you mean?" said Cedric. "Why wouldn't it mean what it usually means? …Am I saying the word 'mean' too much?"

"Definitely," said Fred.

"I don't know why," said Pippa. "It just does. Trials? But why would a cup represent trials? Let's see what else…the cross, that's suffering…jeez, Mays, you're in for a rough year! And there's the sun, which is happiness, so…you'll suffer, but you'll be happy about it?"

Maisie laughed. "This is nonsense, Pip. Why don't I make more tea?"

"Wait, one more!" Pippa turned the cup sideways. "This bit here…a choice." Her voice was lower than usual, and a bit gravelly. "Choices that will cost you your friends."

A chill ran up Maisie's spine.

Cedric laughed. "Come off it, Pip. You sound just like Trelawney."

Pippa coughed, and shook her head, and her expression cleared. "Sorry, Mays. Did I zone out? I think I've read all I can from this cup."

Maisie and Cedric traded glances.

"Pip," said Maisie uncertainly, "you didn't zone out. You were talking about choices and suffering, but your voice went all funny. Are you feeling all right?"

Pippa's blue eyes were as wide and innocent as a summer sky. "What are you on about, Maisie?"

"You tell me."

"I don't know…sometimes when I'm reading the future I go into a bit of a trance," said Pippa. "Professor Trelawney says it's my Inner Eye taking over."

"Well, it was creepy," said Fred. "Anybody care for a Cockroach Cluster?"

As the sun set, Oliver came in with the _Daily Prophet._ "This whole edition's about the Cup. Thought you lot might like to read it."

Maisie snatched up the paper. "Wow, Ireland's really favored!"

"Makes sense," said Cedric. "They've got the best Chasers in Europe."

"What about Krum?" said Fred.

"Krum can't win the match _for_ Bulgaria," said Oliver.

"Technically, he can," said George. "If he catches the Snitch."

"Has that ever happened?" said Pippa. "The team that gets the Snitch loses anyway?"

"Happens all the time," said Oliver. "Question is, will it happen this time?"

"Doubt it," said Cedric. "Aidan Lynch is no slouch."

"No way he outflies Krum," said Fred.

"It's almost as much luck as it is flying ability," Maisie said.

Pippa stared vacantly at Viktor Krum's picture in the _Prophet._ "He'll get it," she said. The strange, gravelly voice was back.

"What's that, Pippa?" said Oliver.

"Viktor Krum will catch the Snitch," said Pippa tonelessly, "but it will not be enough…this time."

"What's she on about?" said Oliver.

"She's been doing weird Divination tricks all afternoon," said Cedric dismissively. "She'll snap out of it in a second. Hey, Pippa!"

Pippa coughed. "Why's everybody staring at me?"

"You're acting really weird, Pip," said George. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Right as rain!" Pippa smiled.

Cedric and the twins left. Oliver and Maisie drifted into the kitchen to bug Dad about dinner, Pippa trailing behind them.

"We'll be ready to eat as soon as Mum gets home," Dad said. "Maisie, will you help Remus set the table?"

Maisie took a stack of plates out of the cupboard. Pippa fetched silverware.

There was a faint scratching sound at the door. All movement in the kitchen stopped.

"What on earth?" said Pippa.

"Mum would've just walked in," said Oliver.

"Anybody else would have knocked." Remus drew his wand.

"Remus, isn't that a bit excessive?" said Dad.

"You never know." Remus stalked to the door and opened it. Maisie was right on his heels.

An enormous, shaggy black dog stood in the doorway. When it saw Remus, it cocked its head to one side. Maisie thought the dog looked familiar.

For a long moment, nobody spoke. Remus seemed frozen. He stared at the dog.

"What is it?" said Pippa. "Maisie?"

"It's a dog," said Maisie.

Pippa pattered across the kitchen. "How cute! Should we feed him?"

The dog submitted to Pippa's enthusiastic petting.

"Dad, can we bring him in?" said Maisie.

Dad sighed. "Is he muddy?"

"I don't think so."

The dog came inside. Pippa and Maisie fussed over him. He got his own bowl of stew and another bowl of water. Mum came home and exclaimed over the dog. They sat down to dinner. For nearly half an hour, Remus said nothing. Maisie caught him staring at the dog several times.

"Eddie, did you find the tent?" said Mum.

"It was in the upstairs closet. I pitched it in the yard to air out."

"I've thought of a name for the dog," Remus announced.

Mum laughed. "Have you, now? So we're keeping the dog?"

"Oh, Mum, can't we? Please?" said Maisie.

"There's the cat…" said Mum.

"Some dogs are very good with cats," said Remus. "I have a feeling this is one of those dogs."

"I've always wanted a dog," said Dad mildly.

Mum sighed. "All right, the dog stays. What shall we name him?"

"I've thought of a name," said Remus with finality. "His name is Padfoot."

The dog barked twice. His mouth was open, tongue lolling, almost like laughter.

"Padfoot?" said Oliver. "What about something more intimidating? He's a big dog."

"Bear," was Pippa's suggestion.

Maisie looked at Remus. His expression was carefully fixed in place. The last time Maisie had seen his face like that, she'd accused him of being a werewolf.

"I like Padfoot," Maisie said. "I think he looks like a Padfoot." Why did that name sound so familiar?

"What?" said Oliver and Pippa.

"He's got big feet," said Maisie.

They went to bed straight after dinner; their Portkey was departing before dawn. Pippa and Maisie weren't sleepy. They talked and traded news. Jimmy had written to Pippa from Greece to gush about Muggle sculptures ("They don't even move, but they look so alive!"). Jasper's family was in Sweden for the holidays; he'd gotten "Outstanding" on every one of his O.W.L.s. Bryony's Squib sister, Fiona, would be at the Quidditch World Cup. Bryony was officially dating Callum Webb, her fellow Hufflepuff Chaser.

"I wish she'd told us about him," said Pippa dismally. "She never said a word, and suddenly they were snogging in the courtyard!"

"Me, too," Maisie said.

Pippa drifted off to sleep, but Maisie stared at her ceiling, thinking. The shaggy black dog, whom Remus had named Padfoot without hesitation, reminded her of something. What was it?

Finally she remembered: when she, Pippa, and Archie had visited the hippogriffs, they'd encountered a shaggy black dog.

There's no way it's the same dog, Maisie thought. We're _hundreds_ of miles from Hogwarts. There must be hundreds of shaggy black dogs between here and Scotland.

Padfoot had followed Remus into his bedroom after dinner. Joscelind the cat tried to follow them, but Remus politely closed the door in her face. Come to think of it, Maisie hadn't seen Joscelind since then.

Maisie sat up. She was wide awake. She might as well look for her cat. She got out of bed and went downstairs as quietly as she could. The floor was cool under her bare feet despite the day's heat.

The light was still on in Remus's room. Joscelind crouched outside the door, tail twitching.

Maisie squatted to pet the cat. Joscelind's hackles were up. Maisie withdrew her hand, surprised. She stood again and reached out, intending to knock on Remus's door and say goodnight.

"I'm glad you managed to find me," said Remus's voice, partially muffled by the door.

"It wasn't so hard," said a voice Maisie had never heard before. "I only had to come to the south of England from Scotland and search every farm in the vicinity of Ottery St. Catchpole. Without a wand."

Maisie pulled back. Who could possibly be in Remus's room at this time of night?

"At least it was easy for you to avoid capture," Remus said.

"Was it? I'm not so sure. We don't know how much Snape overheard."

"Even if he did," said Remus, "he probably wouldn't spread the knowledge widely. It matches too closely with Harry's story of your innocence. And it would be in the papers."

"You're right." The stranger sighed heavily. "I guess I'm safe."

"I am very glad that you are," said Remus.

Maisie edged towards the door. I'll just peek through the keyhole, she thought. Just to see who's in there.

The stranger murmured something, and Remus chuckled.

"None of your cheek," he said.

Maisie halted in her tracks. She was reminded of her long afternoons with Archie in her bedroom, and the things he said to make her blush.

This, she thought, is something intensely private. I'm dying to know who Remus is talking to…but it's really none of my business.

She wavered, torn between the curiosity that had once driven her to chase acromantulas and her loyalty to Remus. She remembered the wounded expression on his face when she and Fred confronted him about his illness. He had forgiven her, it seemed: he'd moved in with her family, allowed them to accept him into their lives and help him.

I can't do that to him again, Maisie thought. Whatever's happening in there is Remus's business. Hopefully he'll tell me someday. Hopefully he feels that he can trust me.

Maisie picked up her cat and went upstairs, shutting the door behind her so that Joscelind couldn't bother Remus and his guest. She lay awake for a long time, staring at the sky outside her window. Everyone, she decided, was entitled to some secrets.

Maisie did not get much sleep that night, or the next. She saw something in the sky that she'd never seen before, and it blew her world apart.


	17. Summer 1994: Changes

**A/N: Another CONTENT WARNING for jealous/possessive behavior. I've put a warning right before the upsetting passage and a note for where it ends.**

Two days after the Quidditch World Cup, Maisie felt like she was walking in a fog. She'd hardly slept since before the Cup. The Cup itself felt like a dream, completely eclipsed by the nightmarish events that had followed.

For years to come, Maisie remembered that night with perfect clarity: stumbling through the dark woods, clutching Pippa's hand and the back of Oliver's robes, fearful murmurs and the smell of smoke filling the air. She remembered huddling under a beech tree, staring fearfully into the night, one arm wrapped around Pippa as if that could stop the Death Eaters from having their fun if they wanted.

Oliver was the only one with a wand. He stood guard, poised on tenterhooks, until the twins stumbled out of the brush with their sister. The twins had brought their wands. Ginny squatted on the other side of Pippa. Fred and George sat cross-legged in front of them, staring into the night. Oliver refused to sit down. All three boys kept glancing anxiously over their shoulders.

"Stop looking at us as if we're going to fall apart!" Maisie snapped. "Just because we forgot our bloody wands doesn't mean we're helpless!"

"Actually, it does," said Ginny, but she said it in such a droll way that Maisie had to chuckle. Everyone relaxed marginally.

"I reckon most of the Ministry was already here, for the match," said Oliver. "They'll sort everything out."

George patted his pocket nervously.

"It's still there?" said Fred.

George nodded.

"What's still there?" said Maisie.

The twins traded glances.

"Fine. It's none of my business," Maisie said.

"Ginny…"

"You know I'll never say a word to Mum."

George pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Maisie. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"Krum gets the Snitch but Ireland wins…that really happened!"

"Just like the tea leaves said," said Pippa smugly.

"You gave us the idea, Pip," said George. "It seemed like it could happen, and you didn't get O in Divination for nothing."

"And you put in…" Maisie squinted in the darkness. "Merlin's beard, that's a lot of money!"

Fred beamed. "Bagman gave us good odds. He paid us, too. Right after the match. This is it, Mays. We can afford proper adverts and supplies, now."

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is up and running again!" said George.

"Weasley's what?" said Pippa.

Maisie told her about the joke shop.

"That's brilliant," Pippa said. "I remember those Canary Creams." Her smile was slightly strained.

They almost didn't see the Dark Mark hanging in the sky. They noticed the glow, and Maisie and the twins ventured to a wider gap in the trees to look. They could guess what it was. They returned to the others solemnly and relayed the news. They drew tightly around Pippa, refusing to acknowledge that any Death Eaters who found them would overpower them easily.

"I hope Hamish is safe," Pippa whispered once. Maisie nodded.

None of them dared drift off. By dawn, the Mark had dissipated, and they cautiously returned to their campsite. Dad burst into tears when he saw them unharmed. Even Mum seemed rattled; her lip wouldn't stop trembling. The sleeve of her robes was torn and bloodied. Remus had a black eye. None of them mentioned either of these things.

Maisie and Pippa waited until they were in Maisie's room to burst into tears and cling to each other. They got an owl from Hamish that afternoon, saying that he was safe and he hoped Pippa was, too.

"Should we go home?" Pippa wondered, a little tearfully.

"It's up to you," Maisie said, and Mum agreed.

"You're perfectly safe here, Pippa, but if your parents would rather have you at home, I understand."

"They don't know about You-Know-Who," Pippa said, "but maybe I'd better tell them." She sighed. "As if Slytherin's Monster weren't enough."

Pippa left, and Maisie rattled helplessly around the house. Mum was at work, Oliver at training. Dad spent hours in the garden or the barn. Remus remained shut in his room, usually with the dog Padfoot.

Two days after the Cup, Cedric and the twins came over uninvited. Maisie was so glad to see them she could have cried, but she held it in. They played Exploding Snap. Cedric told them about the house elf, Winky, who his dad had interrogated.

"Does your dad really believe that Winky cast…it?" said Maisie.

Cedric shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. She certainly could have done, but I don't think the motive sticks. It's too bad Mr. Crouch fired her, though."

"Where will she go?" said George.

"Don't know."

"She could go to Hogwarts," said Maisie. "I bet Dumbledore would let her work in the kitchens."

"I'm sure he would," said Fred. "Your turn, Mays."

There was a loud _CRACK._ Maisie shrieked and dropped her cards, which promptly exploded. Joscelind, who'd been sitting in Fred's lap, streaked for the door. Fred dropped his cards, too.

"Ouch! She scratched me!"

Archie Ford stood in the middle of Maisie's room. He'd Apparated into the exact center of their circle. It almost looked as if they'd summoned him, Maisie noted wryly.

She sprang to her feet. "Archie!"

"Hello, Maisie." Archie frowned. "Cedric. George. Fred."

"All right, Archie?" said Cedric affably.

"Yeah," said Archie. "What are you all doing here?"

George held up his hand of cards. "Exploding Snap. Care to join? Or we could play poker, if you'd rather."

"No, I'd rather not." Archie was stiff in Maisie's embrace. "Mays, can we talk?"

Maisie looked up into his face. He was nearly a foot taller than her. His expression was serious. "We could go into the living room."

"Deal again, Cedric," said George. "Maisie's explosion wrecked the game, anyway."

BEGIN CONTENT WARNING

Maisie and Archie went downstairs. Remus's bedroom door was open, the bed neatly made. Remus was not inside.

Maisie settled onto the couch. She expected Archie to sit next to her, but he sat down across from her and leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

"You didn't write to me."

"I wrote to you last week," said Maisie, taken aback.

"I mean after the Cup. You didn't tell me that you were okay. I was worried."

"Oh!" Maisie's stomach dropped. "Archie, I'm so sorry. It completely slipped my mind. Were you there?"

"Yes. I wondered the whole time if you were okay."

Maisie realized she hadn't thought of Archie in days. "I'm sorry. In all the confusion, I guess…"

"But you invited Cedric and the twins over."

"No, I didn't, actually. They just showed up." Maisie sighed. "Archie, I am very sorry. I didn't even think to write to you. That must feel shitty."

"Yeah, it does." Archie's shoulders were tense. "I didn't know if you were alive or dead, Maisie."

"Nobody died, Archie," Maisie said gently. "You knew that. Even if I was busy with other things, you knew I was fine."

Archie grunted. "I got tired of waiting to hear from you, and I show up…and _they're_ all in your bedroom."

"My friends?" said Maisie.

"Is that what you call them?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Cedric is your ex-boyfriend…"

"That was ages ago! We've made it up. He's my _friend_ —and yours, in case you'd forgotten." Maisie crossed her arms.

"And the twins…"

"What _about_ the twins?"

Archie flung his hands in the air. "I don't fucking know, Maisie! They're always hanging around you!"

"We're _friends,_ Archie. That's what friends do."

"Friends?" Archie laughed derisively. It was like barking. "Don't be daft, Maisie."

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about, Archie?"

"You really don't see it?" Archie shook his head. "Merlin's beard, Maisie. Don't you know when somebody's in love with you?"

Maisie felt very hot, then very cold. "The twins aren't in love with me."

"Aren't they?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot!"

"Then don't act like an idiot!"

"I'm not the one acting like an idiot!" Maisie sprang to her feet. "What are you on about? Showing up here all the time, treating my friends like they're competition, leaving hickies all over my neck…what, are you marking your territory, Archie? Making sure that nobody could steal me from you, as if I'd just walk away? Do you really think I'm that fickle?" Maisie was trembling. Her fists were clenched. Hot tears welled in her eyes. "How could you _think_ that, Archie?"

Archie sat back, resting his palms flat on the arms of the chair. Maisie stood before him, shaking and crying. In that moment, she truly hated him.

"I'm sorry," said Archie finally. "Please don't cry."

"I'm not crying." Maisie dashed the tears from her eyes. "I've had a stressful couple of days. I can't believe you, Archie. Is that really what you think? Are you really that jealous?"

"I'm not crazy," Archie said. "I've dated girls with guy friends. Most of the time, it's fine. Jimmy's fine. I like Lee and Jasper. But you used to date Cedric, and you're still good friends with him. That doesn't strike you as odd?"

"Not really," Maisie said. "We didn't date for very long…yes, I was upset when it ended. But I couldn't avoid him. And he's a good guy, Archie."

"He is," Archie conceded. "He's my friend, too. I…trust Cedric."

"But you don't trust me?"

For an agonizing moment, Archie didn't answer. "I trust you."

"But you don't trust the twins."

"No," said Archie quietly. "I'm sorry. I know they're your friends…I've seen the way they look at you."

Maisie's insides curdled. Fred _and_ George looked at her like that? He's wrong, she thought. He _must_ be wrong. He's jealous of Cedric, and he doesn't trust me to be faithful. Tears stung her eyes again. Goddammit, she thought.

"Get out," she said.

Archie blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Get out," Maisie said. "I don't want you here anymore."

"Maisie, look, I'm sorry," Archie said. "I should trust you more; I see that now." He reached for her hand, but Maisie pulled back.

"I told you to get out."

"Yeah, but you didn't mean it…did you?"

"I did." Maisie felt oddly disconnected from herself. Was that _her_ voice speaking so coldly to the boy she loved? "I don't want to see you again, Archie."

"…Ever?"

"If I can avoid it," Maisie said. "You're a jealous prat. I should have seen it sooner."

Archie gaped at her. "Maisie, c'mon. I was worried about you. It made me a little crazy. Then I show up, and you're hanging out with…jealousy is stupid. You're right. But in my experience…look, I'm really sorry. I'll do better."

"No," said that cold voice that sounded like Maisie's. "Do better with the next girl. We're done."

"I don't accept that," Archie said. "I made a mistake, Maisie."

"You proved that you don't trust me. How can I trust you?"

"You can!" Archie tried to grab her hand again. Maisie took a step backwards.

"I said _get out._ "

Suddenly Padfoot was standing beside Maisie, hackles up, growling softly. Padfoot was much more intimidating than she was.

Archie froze. "When did you get a dog? Will it bite me?"

"Not if you leave," Maisie said.

Archie backed towards the door, his face pale. "Merlin's ass. Is that a wolf?"

"He's my dog. And he wants you to leave."

Archie gave her a pleading look. "Can I write to you?"

"If you like," said Maisie, "but I won't read them."

"You won't let me apologize? Make up for it?"

"No."

Archie stood framed by the low doorway. His strawberry blonde hair hung in his face. His very blue eyes locked onto Maisie's. "I am sorry, Maisie."

There was a lump in Maisie's throat. "Goodbye," she said in a choked voice.

END CONTENT WARNING

Archie left. Maisie sank onto the couch, put her face in her hands, and sobbed. Padfoot sniffed her anxiously. He trotted out of the room. Maisie heard his nails clicking on the stairs. Voices upstairs. Human feet on the stairs.

"Maisie?" George sat down next to her. "What happened? We heard you shouting."

"We…broke…up," said Maisie between sobs.

"That asshole," said Fred vehemently. "I'll kill him."

"No need for that," said Cedric.

"He thinks he can just walk in here and—"

"I ended it." Maisie raised her head. Cedric was sitting in the chair Archie had recently vacated. Fred hovered anxiously by the door. George wrapped his arm around her.

"Good for you, Maisie."

"I thought you liked Archie," said Maisie.

"We did," said George. "But he didn't like us, and it wasn't hard to figure out why."

"Why didn't you _say_ something?"

"I didn't realize," said Cedric. "I always thought Archie was a decent bloke."

"I'm sorry, Mays," said Fred.

Maisie shook her head and sighed. "No, I'm sorry. It's not your job to…police my relationships."

Padfoot woofed.

"What's going on?" Remus appeared behind Fred. "Maisie? Are you all right?"

"She'll be fine." George squeezed her. "I think we'd better get going, right, Freddie?"

"I should go, too." Cedric stood up. "Maisie, I'll see you around…?"

"Yes, of course. Maybe on the train," Maisie said.

"On the train." Cedric nodded. "I'll see you."

Fred dithered in the doorway.

"Let's go, Fred," said George firmly. "Mum will be making dinner."

"Right." Fred cleared his throat. "See you on the train, Maisie."

The boys left. Remus slid uncertainly into the living room and sank onto the other end of the couch. He folded his hands in his lap.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Sniffling and dripping tears, Maisie told him. Remus scooted closer and let her cry into his shoulder. Padfoot rested his head on her knee.

"I'm sorry, Maisie," Remus said. "If it's any consolation…most of us have had bad relationships."

"It wasn't bad!" Maisie sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Except for that, it was good. He made me laugh. He was kind to me."

Remus hummed sympathetically. "You may be right, but jealousy is a corruptive force, Maisie. And you're young. Relationships between two young people…they can be destructive, even with the best of intentions. You haven't really grown into yourselves yet. You don't know how to…be with another person. You'll learn, but the learning process…can be tough."

Padfoot woofed softly.

"You make mistakes," Remus said. "You think things that aren't rational, and you believe things that aren't true, and you say things that hurt the other person…even when you love them. It hurts…but you heal. You learn to be better."

Padfoot licked Remus's hand. Remus patted the dog gently on the head.

Maisie grunted. A distant corner of her mind thought that Remus might be right and resolved to think about what he had said. But most of her mind was taken up by anger and sadness. She felt raw and a little bit hollow. She'd been so happy to see Archie. She'd been so excited for the Quidditch World Cup.

"Why don't we make tea," said Remus. "Your dad will be in from the barn soon."

"That sounds nice," Maisie said. "Do I have time to shower?" She wanted to scald and scour herself until the past few days were washed away.

"If you like." Remus started to stand up. Maisie caught him by the elbow.

"Remus…wait." Maisie looked at the carpet because it was easier than looking at his face. "I'm really sorry about what I did to you. I didn't mean to ambush you, or make you feel like…I'm really sorry."

"I know you are." Remus squeezed her hand. "I cannot condemn your curiosity or caution, Maisie. And I thank you for coming straight to me instead of spreading rumors or reporting me to Dumbledore. I'm not sure others would have done the same in your position."

Padfoot licked Maisie's hand.

"I'm glad you're here now."

"Me, too." Remus squeezed her hand again. "Tea?"

"Tea," Maisie agreed, and went upstairs to cry in the shower.

 **A/N: Oof. I hated writing that. Thanks for reading. I hope you stick with it after this. I'm really excited for Goblet of Fire.**


	18. Year 6: October 3, 1994

In the weeks that followed her breakup with Archie, Maisie waited to feel sad. She'd ended a nine-month relationship. She did not regret that decision. But she'd had fun with Archie. She'd loved Archie. She did feel sad, but only a little bit. She was angry at Archie for being a prat, and at herself for not seeing it sooner—but even this was a dull, distant feeling. It was if the rage of the moment had cauterized her, burning away the sharpest parts of her grief and speeding her healing. Maisie was not sorry.

She mulled over these things to herself, or in a handful of conversations with Pippa. There was a great deal to distract her. The school was abuzz with talk of the Triwizard Tournament, and the imminent arrival of the two foreign schools.

"Mum thought of sending me to Beauxbatons," Bryony said several times. "She thinks the French are more refined. But I wasn't keen on going abroad, and Dad wanted me closer. Besides, my French is atrocious."

Maisie overheard several Slytherins saying similar things about Durmstrang, which was known for an emphasis on the Dark Arts.

"The Slytherins _would,_ " said Jimmy darkly.

The sixth-years began their N.E.W.T.-level classes. Most of the classes were smaller. Of all the Hufflepuffs, only Maisie and Jasper continued Potions. Pippa dropped Transfiguration. Owen had failed Herbology; Maisie only saw him in Defense and Charms.

With heavy hearts, Maisie and her friends dropped Care of Magical Creatures. It just wasn't the same with Hagrid as a teacher.

"He's the nicest bloke you'll ever meet," said Owen. "And he's not a _bad_ teacher, exactly, but…"

Bryony sniffed. "Third-years are not prepared to handle hippogriffs."

Everyone continued with Defense Against the Dark Arts. Maisie suspected that Remus had lobbied with Dumbledore and Professor Moody to admit anyone with a passing grade. He'd often complained to Maisie and her parents about the inconsistency in Maisie's Defense education.

"It's been like that since before I was at school. They can't keep a Defense professor for more than a year, so the curriculum is patchy, and the students suffer. We're looking at two generations of wizards and witches who don't know how to defend themselves properly!"

If he was right—and Remus was usually right—Professor Moody was taking drastic steps to correct their shortcomings. His demonstrations of Unforgivable Curses left them quiet, awed, and determined to learn as much as they could. The riot at the World Cup had scared most people.

Herbology was another popular class, particularly with the advent of nonverbal spellcasting. Charms, DADA, and Transfiguration were much more difficult. Maisie despaired of ever passing her Transfiguration N.E.W.T., let alone achieving the "Excellent" required by St. Mungo's.

One afternoon, only a month after classes began, Maisie emerged from Transfiguration feeling agonizingly dim and slow. She was the only person in the class who had failed to complete the day's assignment. McGonagall had assigned her extra homework.

"Come to me if you need help, Miss Wood," McGonagall said. "My door is always open."

Maisie was ashamed. McGonagall was stern and clever. None of her friends were struggling. If she couldn't pass her N.E.W.T. she'd never be a Healer. She trailed behind the others as they left the classroom. When they'd rounded the corner, she ducked into an empty classroom.

Sobbing quietly, Maisie slid down the wall and pulled her knees into her chest. She put her wet face on her knees. Why, oh _why_ was she so hopelessly stupid?

She didn't know how long she cried. It was lunchtime. Her stomach rumbled, but she didn't trust herself to appear in public just yet. Pent-up emotions spilled out of her eyes and dribbled hotly down her face.

The riot at the Cup had terrified her. What if something like that happened again? Could the Death Eaters gain power? What would happen to Pippa and Hamish?

Archie had hurt her, badly. She was angry, and that helped. But still there was the hurting. He hadn't trusted her. She thought she might miss him, but she wasn't sure.

She'd grown apart from Bryony. When had that happened? Had Maisie done something wrong? Why hadn't Bryony told her or Pippa about Callum? She missed Owen, too. He'd been one of her best friends, then pulled away after one rotten date. Why couldn't they move past it?

Her sobs died away, but Maisie didn't move. Her face and knees were wet. She didn't want to move. Maybe she'd skive off DADA. She'd regret it later. But how could she face anyone right now?

"Maisie?"

Maisie stiffened. Fuck, she thought.

Fred sat next to her, cross-legged. He gently placed a sandwich on her knee. "Are you thirsty?"

Crying was thirsty work. Maisie accepted the bottle Fred handed her and drank. It was water. It was clean and cold and good. Maisie drank nearly half of it. She kept her eyes fixed ahead of her. It was safer.

Fred handed her a handkerchief. Maisie scrubbed her face.

"I'll want that back when you're done," he said.

Maisie cracked a smile. She unwrapped the sandwich and ate it. She was very hungry. The sandwich was roast beef: her favorite. Fred had even put mustard and lettuce on it, just how she liked it. She wolfed it down and licked beef juice off her fingers. She drank the rest of the water and sat back with a sigh.

"Better?" said Fred.

"Yes." Finally, Maisie looked at him. There was no pity in his face. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Fred stretched out his legs. "Defense in twenty minutes."

"All right." Maisie felt much better. Maybe I'll go, she thought.

"You know," said Fred, "I'm not sure I totally understood McGonagall today. I thought I'd ask Jasper for help after dinner. What do you think?"

"I have that extra homework to do," Maisie said.

"I know," said Fred. "It wouldn't hurt for us to go over it again. She'll only go faster, and things will only get tougher."

Maisie sighed heavily. "Maybe I should just drop the class."

"Don't do that. You need it to train at St. Mungo's."

"Yes." Maisie sighed again. "Is it worth it?"

"I think so. Don't you?"

Maisie shrugged.

Fred pulled a thermos out of his bag. "Tea?"

" _Yes._ " Maisie had never wanted tea more. She gulped it down. It was still warm. There was lemon and sugar in it, but not much of either. Maisie thought it was the best tea she'd ever had.

"Listen," said Fred as Maisie sipped her tea. "Healing is hard. It's a lot of work. But I can't think of a much more important job. I think it's…I really admire it, Maisie. I always have. I think you can do it. You're one of the smartest people I know, and you've got this…toughness. Grit. It'll be hard, yes, but you don't have to do it alone."

Don't I? Maisie thought. She looked at Fred, but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring straight ahead. His hands were clenched very tightly in his lap. His ears were bright pink. She studied him: the strong curve of his jaw, the constellations of freckles on his cheek, the bump in his nose where she'd broken it with a Bludger. She'd known him since her first day at Hogwarts. He'd never once failed to cheer her up. Who cheered him up?

They were sitting close together. Maisie reached across the gap and placed her hand on top of Fred's clasped hands. She squeezed. His hands were knotty with muscle and healed breaks. There were calluses on his knuckles.

Fred turned his head. His thick red hair fell in his eyes. For some reason, Maisie wanted to brush his hair back. Instead she said:

"Is my face all puffy?"

Fred's mouth twitched. "A bit. Red around the eyes. And there's snot on your cheek."

"On my _cheek_?" Blushing furiously, Maisie scrubbed her face with the handkerchief. "Is that better?"

"I think you're just spreading it around." Fred laughed.

"I guess I'd better go wash my face."

"I'll wait for you," said Fred. "We can walk to Defense together."

I should go, Maisie thought. I'll regret it if I don't. I can sit in the back. "I'll be right back."

Maisie hurried to the girls' bathroom and washed her face with cold water. When she looked at herself in the mirror, her face looked less puffy. Her eyes were slightly red, but the redness accentuated the greenness in her hazel eyes. Maisie didn't hate that. Her mascara had washed off, but that couldn't be helped. She carefully smoothed her hair into a braid—she was having a frizzy day—smiled bravely at her reflection, and returned to the empty classroom.

Fred was still sitting down, staring absently at the front of the classroom.

"Do you ever think about how these classrooms used to be full?"

Maisie looked at the room. Rows of expectant desks faced a blank chalkboard. "Not really," she admitted.

"I reckon it was before the war," Fred said. "Maybe when our parents were at school."

Maisie hadn't thought of that. It was heartbreaking to contemplate. "They'll be full again," she said. "We'll get past it. One man can only cast so long a shadow."

"Let's hope so," said Fred.

Maisie offered him a hand up. Smirking, Fred took it, and almost pulled her down. But Maisie braced her legs—she played Quidditch, too—and hoisted Fred up.

"Cheers," said Fred. He and his twin were far from the tallest Weasleys, but he still had a good three inches on Maisie. He grinned down at her cheekily.

"Thanks for the tea and sympathy." Maisie kept her voice light but fixed her eyes on Fred's. She wanted to be sure he knew how much she meant it.

"Any time, Maisie," said Fred quietly. He'd pushed his hair back off his forehead. His eyes were a warm, lively shade of brown.

Maisie let go of Fred's hand. "We should go. We'll be late for DADA."

"Can't be late," said Fred cheerily. "Moody might actually murder us."

"It would be a good demonstration."

They hurried to class. Maisie slid into a seat next to George just as Moody came in, his fake leg thumping loudly. Fred sat on her other side.

George eyed them curiously. "Where were you two? You missed lunch, Mays."

"I studied through lunch," said Maisie. "Fred brought me a sandwich."

"That was nice of him." George raised an eyebrow at his twin.

"I'm a nice person." Fred busily rummaged in his bag. "Mays, do you have a spare quill?"

"Sure." Maisie placed it on his desk.

Moody began the lecture. Maisie took notes furiously, never once looking at Fred or George. The classroom was very warm. When the class ended, she hurried to catch up with Pippa and Bryony with hardly a word to the twins.

"There you are! We missed you at lunch!" Pippa peered intently into Maisie's face. "We should talk later," she said decisively.

"Yes," said Maisie. "I think we should."


	19. Year 6: October 31, 1994

It was past midnight, but the Hufflepuff common room was crowded. The sixth- and seventh-years were talking about the Goblet of Fire. A handful of younger students hung around, listening eagerly.

"My birthday's in two weeks!" said Bryony. "It's not _fair._ "

"Calm down, Rye." Callum patted her knee. "The limit's in place for good reason. The Tournament's dangerous."

"You're entering!" Bryony glared at her boyfriend.

"Are you, Cedric?" said Maisie.

Cedric smiled modestly. "I'm thinking of it."

"I would if I could," Owen said.

"How about you, Mays?" said Cedric.

"I don't turn seventeen for months."

"The twins are brewing an Ageing Potion," said Jimmy.

Callum shook his head. "Good luck to them."

"Reckon it'll work?" Bryony pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Ageing Potion isn't hard…we could get it done by morning. We wouldn't need much."

"A lot could go wrong," Jasper said. "And the Goblet might not be fooled."

"Is it the Goblet you'd be fooling?" said Bryony. "Or the line Dumbledore drew?"

"Either way, I don't like the odds," said Jasper.

"What about you, Leah?" Maisie addressed Hufflepuff's Keeper. "Reckon you'll give it a shot?"

Leah smiled with the same modesty as Cedric. "I think I will."

"Yay!" said Pippa. "I'd love it if our Champion were a Hufflepuff!"

"It would be such an honor for our House," said Jimmy reverently. "Worth the risk. How much Ageing Potion does a single batch make?"

Maisie laughed. "Enough for the entire sixth year to take a few drops and give it a go?"

Smiling, Cedric said: "It's a nice idea. But I don't think it will work. Besides, it wouldn't be fair. It's breaking the rules, isn't it?"

"So of course it's the twins trying it," said Jimmy.

"I'd bet my last Galleon Lee's in on it, too," Maisie said.

Bryony sighed. "Gryffindors have all the fun."

"And all the glory," Owen muttered.

"Who cares about glory?" Maisie said. "It'll be fun to watch, but I don't envy the champions. Who knows what they'll have to face?"

Pippa, Jimmy, and Jasper nodded soberly. Bryony and Owen, however, set their jaws stubbornly.

Callum's gray eyes met Maisie's across the circle. She knew he was worried about Bryony. She gave Callum the slightest shake of the head. Bryony would talk, and sigh, and dream, but she wouldn't break the rules.

Callum smiled, white teeth flashing in his dark face, and nodded at Maisie.

"Good on you lot for entering, though," Maisie said to the seventh-years. "You'd all be brilliant."

The next morning, Hufflepuff House cheered as most of their seventh-years put their names in the Goblet, which had been placed in the entrance hall. Of the sixth-years, only Patty Stimpson was old enough to enter. Maisie clapped just as much for Patty, but she wanted it to go to Cedric, Callum, or Leah. Owen was right: Hufflepuff never got any of the glory.

But it wasn't glory they were after, exactly, Maisie thought as she ate toast and watched people from other Houses drop their names in. The other three Houses were dismissive of Hufflepuff. Their Quidditch victories the previous year had been surprising to the rest of the school.

 _Recognition,_ Maisie thought. That's what we want. Recognition.

Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins tumbled down the main staircase, chortling. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their heels. Maisie went to meet them at the bottom.

"Just taken it," said Fred.

"What?" said Ron.

"The Ageing Potion, dung brain."

"Brewed it all right, then?" said Maisie.

"Yes, Mays. We can follow directions." Fred rolled his eyes. Maisie playfully punched him on the arm.

George rubbed his hands together gleefully. "One drop each. We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split the thousand Galleons if one of us wins," said Lee.

Hermione said: "I don't think this will work. Dumbledore will have thought of this."

"I reckon Hermione's right," said Maisie, but they were both ignored.

"Ready?" Fred was quivering with excitement. He pulled a slip of parchment out of his pocket and held it out to Maisie.

She stared at him. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"Blow on it, for good luck." Fred's face was pink.

"That's dice," Maisie said, but she cupped her hands around Fred's and blew gently on the parchment. "All right, then. Off with you."

Every eye in the entrance hall was fixed on Fred Weasley as he stepped up to the line drawn around the Goblet of Fire. Fully aware of his audience, Fred rocked theatrically on his toes like a diver preparing for a fifty-foot drop. Maisie bit back a smile.

Fred stepped over the line. Nothing happened. A few people cheered. George, yelling triumphantly, jumped into the circle beside Fred.

"They did it!" said Lee, bouncing and clapping his hands. "Here I go, Mays!"

With a loud sizzling sound, Fred and George were flung out of the circle. They soared through the air, landing about ten feet away with painful-sounding thuds. There was a pop, and they sprouted identical long white beards.

There was perhaps a heartbeat of shocked silence. Then the entire entrance hall—at least fifty students—roared with laughter. Lee and Maisie clung to each other, tears streaming down their faces. Pippa collapsed on the floor despite Jimmy's efforts to hold her up, hiccupping with laughter. Owen was howling. Jasper put his hands over his face, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

The twins struggled to their feet. Once they saw each other's beards, they joined in the laughter with gusto.

"I warned you." Professor Dumbledore stood in the doorway of the Great Hall, eyes twinkling. "I suggest you visit Madam Pomfrey. You are not the first to age yourselves, and I suspect you will not be the last. Though I must say, yours are the finest beards so far."

Maisie, Lee, and Jasper accompanied the twins to the hospital, chortling all the way.

"You should've seen your faces!" said Maisie.

Fred stroked his beard thoughtfully. "We look awfully distinguished. It'd be a shame for Madam Pomfrey to remove the beards, really."

But remove them she did, and she read them a stern lecture on irresponsible potion use. Lee had the grace to look abashed. Maisie and Jasper listened politely; they hadn't taken the potion. But the twins were unashamed.

When they left the hospital wing, they found their friends by the lake, chatting about the Tournament and skipping stones.

"Glad to see you came out all right," said Cedric.

"Me, too," said Fred. "For a minute I thought the potion had worked too well, and I wasn't quite ready to contemplate my grave."

"Did you enter, Angelina?" George said.

Maisie rounded happily on Angelina. "You didn't say you were going to!"

"My birthday was last week."

"That's right, I'd forgotten. Well, good for you!"

Angelina grinned. "You aren't rooting against me, then?"

"Not actively," said Maisie, "but I'd rather have a Hufflepuff champion, if it's all the same to you."

"It isn't," said Angelina, laughing.

Cedric threw an arm around Maisie and ruffled her hair. "Thanks, Mays."

"I didn't mean _you._ " Maisie pushed him off. "Callum's my pick."

They passed a pleasant morning by the lake, joking and teasing each other. After lunch, however, they grimly tackled the weekend's homework.

"I can't focus," Cedric confessed around teatime. "I just keep thinking about it."

Nobody had to ask what he meant.

"Let's take a walk," Maisie suggested.

They decided to visit the Owlery; Maisie had written a letter to Remus, describing the Goblet and the foreign students. Pippa came with them; she was sick of sitting down, she said.

Hermione Granger was coming down the stairs from the fifth floor as they went up. She carried a small, rattling tin.

"Hello, Hermione!" said Maisie. Hermione and Maisie had avidly discussed Muggle literature over the summer. "How are you?"

"Good, thanks! I'm just heading down to Hagrid's with Harry and Ron."

"You seem to have forgotten someone."

"They're waiting for me in the entrance hall."

Maisie gestured to rattling tin. "What d'you have there?"

Hermione's brown eyes lit up with fervor. "Are you aware that there are over a hundred house elves working here in Hogwarts?"

"Erm…yes."

Not dissuaded, Hermione said, "Do you know what house elves are?"

"Beings," said Cedric, a bit dismissively.

Hermione jabbed a finger into Cedric's chest. " _Slaves,_ " she said with venom.

Maisie shifted uncomfortably. "Um, Hermione—"

But Hermione was off. She ranted for five minutes: house elves got no wages, no sick leave, no voice in the Ministry.

"And that is why," she concluded with aplomb, "I have founded the Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare!" She rattled the tin under their noses. "S.P.E.W., for short."

"Spew?" said Maisie.

Hermione frowned. "No, not 'spew.' S.P.E.W."

It sounds like vomiting, Maisie thought.

"How do you join?" said Pippa.

"What?" said Cedric.

"I've never liked the house elves," Pippa said. "I mean, I _like_ them. They're very nice. But Hermione's right: they're slave labor."

Maisie thought of Tibby and the other elves. How quickly and happily they served Maisie when she went into the kitchens…and how hard they must work to keep the castle clean, warm, and well-fed. "They are," she conceded reluctantly. "Most wizards don't think of it that way."

"They like it," Cedric said. "It's how they're made to be."

"Are they?" Hermione eyed him balefully. Partly to spare Cedric from her wrath, Maisie said:

"Can we join, Hermione?"

"Yes!" Hermione brightened. "The buttons are two Sickles each. I'm trying to fund a leaflet campaign."

"I don't have my purse with me," said Pippa sadly.

Maisie rummaged in her pocket and pulled out a handful of change. "Two buttons, please."

Beaming, Hermione took Maisie's money and handed over two S.P.E.W. buttons while Cedric stared fixedly out the window.

"Thanks!" Hermione said brightly. "I'll get in touch about meetings. We could go the library and do research for the leaflets!"

"Sounds good." Maisie smiled. She admired Hermione's fervor if not her desire to spend extra time in the library. "See you later."

"See you!" Hermione darted away.

Pippa eyed the bright green S.P.E.W. button doubtfully. "I don't really want to wear this. It looks and sounds like vomit."

"We'll have to talk to Hermione about rebranding." Maisie stuck her button in her pocket.

"Why did you humor her like that?" said Cedric.

"We weren't humoring her," said Pippa. "I've never been comfortable around the house elves. I can never tell if they have good lives."

"They say they're happy," said Cedric.

"And you believe them?" Maisie said.

Cedric had no response to this.

The Goblet's selection feast was in conjunction with the Halloween feast, and Hogwarts outdid itself. Maisie thought guiltily of the house elves working in the hot kitchens below as she stuffed her face with a dizzying array of dishes. The ghosts put on an even bigger show than usual. Maisie stared fixedly at the Goblet while they soared around the Great Hall. She'd always disliked ghosts.

The tables cleared themselves (Maisie winced at the thought of all the dishes the house-elves had to wash). Professor Dumbledore moved to stand next to the Goblet. A hush fell immediately.

"I believe the Goblet will make its decision within a minute or so," said Dumbledore. "When the champions' names are called, I would ask them to please come to the front of the hall and proceed to that chamber." He pointed to a small side door Maisie had often wondered about.

Dumbledore extinguished the hall's candles with a wave of his wand. Maisie was impressed by his nonverbal spellcasting. The only light came from the decorative pumpkins and the Goblet itself. Its bright blue flames were almost blinding, but every eye in the hall was fixed on them.

Finally, the flames turned red. Sparks flew, and a long tongue of red flame spat a piece of charred parchment into the air. Dumbledore caught it.

"The champion from Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum."

The hall exploded into applause.

"No surprise there!" Owen yelled as Krum, looking sullen but pleased, slouched up to the front of the hall and disappeared through the side door.

Viktor Krum! Maisie thought. Wait until I tell Ollie and Remus!

The moment he was gone, silence fell again. They didn't have to wait long. The flames turned red and spat out another name.

"The champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour," said Dumbledore.

The applause for Fleur was more subdued. Her classmates did not seem particularly excited for her. Maisie saw one Beauxbatons girl put her head down on the table and sob.

Maisie averted her eyes. She'd hate for anyone to see her cry. Instead she clapped enthusiastically as Fleur Delacour—an uncommonly beautiful girl with a sheet of silvery hair—glided through the side door.

I'm glad at least one girl's got it, she thought.

Now they waited for the Hogwarts champion. The silence was so thick and tense that Maisie felt she couldn't breathe. Pippa and Bryony squeezed her hands under the table. Several of Maisie's joints popped. Her eyes were fixed on Cedric.

The flames turned red, shooting higher than they had for the other two, but Dumbledore caught the parchment easily. Maisie thought he smiled as he read it.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory."

Hufflepuff House surged to their feet as a single entity. The cheers were deafening. Maisie's hands throbbed, she was clapping so hard. The air vibrated with sound. Owen and Jimmy jumped onto the benches and stamped their feet. Pippa was bouncing up and down.

Maisie glanced at Bryony. She was clapping, but her smile looked fixed. Maisie looked at Callum. She saw no disappointment there; Callum was grinning broadly.

Good for him, Maisie thought proudly. _That's_ Hufflepuff.

"HURRAY, CEDRIC!" Maisie screamed.

The other Houses watched this display with mixed emotions: jealousy, resentment, amusement. Maisie was pleased to note that Angelina and her other Gryffindor friends were clapping with enthusiasm.

Angelina would've made a great champion, Maisie thought, but I am _so glad_ it's Cedric. He deserves it.

Hands and feet numb, ears ringing, Hufflepuff sat down, wearing identical broad grins. Maisie had never felt as unified with her House as she did in that moment.

"Excellent!" said Dumbledore, and he seemed to mean it. "We have our three champions! I'm sure I can count on all of you, including our other guests, to give your champions all the support you can—"

He stopped speaking, and everyone knew why: the goblet glowed red again.

"Impossible," Maisie breathed as a fourth tongue of red flame shot into the air and a fourth piece of parchment fluttered into Dumbledore's fingers. He stared at it for a very long moment. Maisie, and everyone else, stared at Dumbledore. She felt the moment stretch like elastic, to hold everyone's bafflement and curiosity and strange jealousy.

Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat. " _Harry Potter._ "

The elastic snapped. The room filled with angry muttering.

"He cheated!" said Bryony indignantly.

"How'd he do it?" Owen wanted to know. "The Ageing Potion didn't work—we all saw that."

"Typical," somebody muttered. "Famous Harry Potter."

Maisie stared across the gap between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. Harry Potter looked as shocked as everyone else. Maisie remembered seeing that look on Harry's face before, when he spoke Parselmouth to a snake at a phony dueling club.

He wasn't the Heir of Slytherin, Maisie thought. He wouldn't have cheated the Goblet…would he?

Hermione pushed Harry to his feet. Harry, looking particularly small and scrawny, tripped over his robes as he stood. He walked to the front of the hall. He passed right in front of Maisie. Sweat gleamed on his dark skin. She wanted to grab his arm, demand an explanation, protect him.

He's too young, she thought. Merlin help him.


End file.
